Red wolves
by Tsumi Tsukiko
Summary: Post-brotherhood. Un an après avoir restauré Alphonse, Ed se rend à Xing sur la demande de Ling, où il disparaît sans laisser de traces. Tandis qu'Al rejoint l'armée pour chercher son frère, aidé de Mustang, une organisation hors la loi accueille un mystérieux alchimiste au passé trouble et semblant mener une vendetta contre Amestris. Royed, M pour scènes explicites à venir
1. Blank memories

Hey! Tsumi pour vous servir!

Oui, je sais que je n'ai pas fini "puisque ma vie a changé" dans le fandom GrimmIchi, mais je ne pourrai pas conclure cette fiction tant que je n'aurai pas écrit celle-ci. Cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis un certain temps, et j'ai vraiment envie de vous la partager. Et puis, j'ai un coup de coeur sur fma et sur RoyEd, alors...cadeau!

N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions en commentaire, s'il-vous-plaît! Ceux-ci m'aident à améliorer l'histoire, mon style d'écriture, et surtout ils me motivent à écrire le prochain chapitre plus vite ^^ Enfin, si cette histoire intéresse assez pour mériter une suite.

**_Disclaimer_**: Fma ne m'appartient pas, et croyez-moi, c'est mieux comme ça.

**_Résumé_**: Post-brotherhood. Un an après avoir restauré le corps de son frère, Edward se rend au royaume de Xing sur la demande de Ling Yao, désormais devenu empereur et ayant une faveur à lui demander. Mais lorsque le Fullmetal alchemist entreprend d'aider son bon ami, il disparaît sans laisser de traces dans le pays inconnu. Alphonse Elric s'engage alors sous Roy Mustang, et tout deux coopèrent pour retrouver Edward. Dans le même temps, une organisation poursuivie par le gouvernement de Xing accueille un nouveau membre au passé trouble et semblant mener une vendetta contre Amestris. RoyEd.

* * *

Le bureau du général de brigade était, comme tous les soirs à cette heure tardive, plongé dans un silence lourd de solitude. Seul le frottement d'un stylo sur le papier et le régulier bruissement des documents officiels les uns sur les autres se faisaient entendre, accompagnés du soupir mélancolique du seul occupant de la pièce.

Ce soir, le général de brigade ne quitterait pas ce lieu.

Une seule lumière, faible et pâle, éclairait le meuble de bois face auquel l'homme aux cheveux ébène était assis, son menton reposant sur la paume d'une de ses mains dégantées, tandis que l'autre signait sans réelle motivation de nombreux rapports sur lesquels il ne parvenait pas à porter son attention.

Ce soir, Roy Mustang ne rentrerait pas chez lui.

Laissant échapper un nouveau soupir, plus profond que les autres, l'alchimiste de flammes porta son regard sur l'unique photographie ornant son bureau. Celle-ci était cerclée d'un simple cadre en fer, discrète, et représentait l'équipe dont il était si fier. Belle et sérieuse, Hawkeye se tenait stoïque à la droite de la photographie. A côté d'elle, le charmant Havoc souriait, son éternelle cigarette éteinte à la bouche. L'autre extrémité était occupée par Falman, l'expression neutre, puis Breda et Fuery. Et enfin, au centre, offrant un sourire radieux, deux têtes blondes se tenaient par le bras, l'une frêle et convalescente, l'autre fière et protectrice. Derrière eux et les surplombant de plus d'une tête, noble, se tenait celui que toute cette petite bande consentait à suivre dans ses ambitions utopiques. Au moment où cette photo avait été prise par un certain major clamant que "l'art de la photographie a été transmis de générations en générations chez les Armstrongs!", Mustang s'était senti invincible. Entourés de subordonnés fidèles, puissants et entêtés, il avait cru pouvoir tout réussir. Mais aujourd'hui, un des maillons de cette forte chaîne manquait.

Non, déciment, Roy ne pourrait trouver le sommeil ce soir.

Las et mélancolique, il arracha non sans peine son regard des yeux dorés qui le fixaient sans le voir à travers le verre, et retourna à sa tâche. Il n'avait jamais été un homme appréciant travailler, mais il avait découvert - non sans quelques coups de feu de sa charmante lieutenante - que se donner corps et âme à son poste de brigadier général lui permettait de ne pas penser. Et sans pensées douloureuses, la douleur ne l'atteignait pas.

Ce soir plus que jamais, Mustang avait le besoin de maîtriser ses pensées.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte de son bureau brisèrent cependant sa concentration, et il invita d'une voix morne l'autre personne à rentrer.

- Général de Brigade, pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, déclara Hawkeye après s'être discrètement glissée dans la pièce. Je promenais Black Hayate lorsque j'ai vu de la lumière à la fenêtre de votre bureau. Sauf votre respect, général, mais vous avez une mine affreuse. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je vous dirais cela, mais vous devriez remettre votre travail à demain et prendre du repos.

L'intéressé soupira pour la énième fois en cette triste journée, avant de secouer la tête.

- Non, lieutenant. Je suis touché que vous vous fassiez du soucis pour moi, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui. Je ne parviendrai pas à trouver le repos, et lire ces maudits papiers m'empêchent au moins de me morfondre.

La blonde suivit le regard de son supérieur, remarquant la date sur le calendrier. Ce jour était douloureux pour tous ceux cotoyant ce bureau, mais il semblait l'être encore plus pour celui qui le commandait.

- Cela fera déjà deux ans, n'est-ce pas?

Demanda Riza, le léger trémolo de sa voix trahissant son émotion. Baissant les yeux sur la photographie, Mustang répondit d'un ton qu'il voulait le plus neutre possible, peu désireux d'exposer ainsi sa faiblesse.

- Oui. Fullmetal se fait vraiment attendre...

* * *

- Deux ans déjà, mais j'ai l'impression que hier encore, il venait se traîner dans mon atelier pour que je répare ses automails...Et paradoxalement, l'attente est tellement longue. Si au moins on avait une piste, la moindre trace...

Geignit Winry Rockbell, la tête baissée devant un petit monument de pierre. Les mots qui y étaient gravés l'insupportaient, lourds de conséquences.

_A la mémoire de Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, héros du peuple, ayant défendu le pays contre la menace des Homonculi._

Si le principal intéressé voyait le stupide mémorial, nul doute qu'il entrerait dans un de ses accès de colère bien connu. Le nouveau führer, Hakuro, cherchait sans doute à faire de l'alchimiste d'état préféré du peuple une icône pour se faire bien voir. Car le titre de Fullmetal n'était inconnu à personne en Amestris, et même si beaucoup ignoraient tous les détails de la guerre qui avait eu lieu trois ans plus tôt, tous savaient qu'ils devaient leur salut à cet alchimiste en particulier. La nouvelle de sa disparition, un an plus tard, alors que le jeune homme n'était âgé que de dix sept ans, en avait ému plus d'un. Enfin, après une année de recherches activement motivées par le général de Brigade Mustang, les supérieurs en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que le jeune homme était mort lors de son voyage vers Xing. Pour quelle autre raison Edward Elric aurait-il laissé son frère derrière lui, frère qu'il chérissait de manière inconditionnelle?

- Ce morceau de pierre me rend malade, déclara un jeune homme tout en fusillant ledit morceau de pierre de son regard doré. Je suis étonné qu'il soit encore là. Aucun doute que si mon frère était vraiment mort, il serait revenu d'outre tombe pour le détruire et hanter à jamais les responsables. Je déteste ça...Avoir fait construire ce stupide mémorial, cela revient à accepter sa mort. Mais Ed ne peut pas être mort. S'il n'est pas encore revenu, alors c'est...il avait sans doute une raison. J'ai confiance en lui, et j'attendrai.

- Alphonse...

La mécanicienne d'automail se tourna vers son ami d'enfance, non étonnée de le voir tête baissé, prenant soin de cacher ses larmes à la jeune femme. Il avait suffisamment pleuré devant la tombe de sa mère étant enfant, et il ne voulait admettre qu'il se trouvait aujourd'hui à pleurer un frère dont la mort restait à prouver. Mais sa seule absence suffisait à lui déchirer le coeur, et le jeune alchimiste était reconnaissant à son amie d'être venue passer quelques jours chez lui à l'approche de cette date, rendant la solitude et la tristesse plus supportables.

- Rentrons, Winry. Demain, ton train pour Rush Valley part en début de matinée, et il se fait déjà tard...

Enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, Alphonse tourna les talons et pris la direction de son appartement, sans ne plus dire un mot. Il vivait à Central depuis plus de deux ans. Après avoir passé près d'un an convalescent en compagnie de Edward à Risembool, les deux frères avaient décidé de partir pour Central. Nul ne savait pourquoi cette décision - peut-être les souvenirs liés à Risembool étaient-ils trop sombres, ou leur jeunesse désirait l'activité de la ville - toujours est-il qu'ils avaient acquis un charmant appartement dans le centre de la capitale, non loin des quartiers militaires. L'alchimiste Fullmetal avait même pris la décision de retourner dans les rangs, bien qu'ayant perdu son alchimie, il ne pouvait plus prétendre au titre d'alchimiste d'état. Il avait néanmoins conservé sa montre et le grade de Major, réintégrant le bureau de Mustang. Ce-dernier avait été plus que content du retour de son subordonné le moins respectueux et le plus désobéissant, mais l'avait caché derrière un masque ennuyé. Avec le retour d'Edward, le bureau avait semblé plus vivant que jamais, même si le blond faisait désormais beaucoup moins de dégâts lorsqu'il partait en mission. Un entrainement au tir avec Hawkeye - qu'Edward n'avait pu évité malgré toutes ses tentatives de fuite et sa belle morale - avait fait de lui un élément dangereux, capable de sortir sur le terrain même sans sa fabuleuse alchimie. Il restait cependant fidèle à lui-même, menant à bien ses missions sans abattre ses ennemis.

Puis un jour, il était entré dans le bureau, l'air grave, et avait demandé - ou plutôt exigé - quelques jours de congés. "_Hé, Colonel. J__e vais passer quelques jours à Xing, et Alphonse m'accompagne. On va juste rendre visite à des amis, on sera de retour bientôt" _avait-il déclaré, avant d'ajouter d'un air taquin_, " Vous saurez vous passer de moi, n'est-ce pas?" _Mustang avait consenti, l'assurant que ce serait un plaisir de ne plus avoir à le supporter, et comme promis, Alphonse avait remis les pieds à Central peu de temps après.

Seulement, Edward n'était jamais revenu.

* * *

L'explosion illumina momentanément la nuit, suivi de cris en tout genre. Certains hurlaient à l'agonie, un ou plusieurs membres écrasés sous les débris du plafond, tandis que d'autres courraient dans tous les sens, affolés. D'autres encore pestiféraient, furieux d'avoir été interrompus et découverts, après tant d'efforts pour dissimuler ce lieu.

A l'abris des regard, observant la scène en contrebas, deux silhouettes se détachaient de la nuit sans étoiles aux lueurs rougeâtres. Ainsi perchées sur ce qui restait du toit de l'immeuble en flammes, les deux personnes semblaient jauger la situation.

- Il semblerait que Mao ait réussi à placer sa bombe. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je trouve ça plutôt joli...

Déclara une voix féminine, appartenant à une ombre élancée et toute vêtue de noir, le visage masquée. L'autre personne, accroupie à côté, sembla faire la grimace.

- Je n'aime pas le feu, je déteste ça. Et j'aime encore moins tuer, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix, hein?

Demanda le jeune homme accroupi, positionnant son oeil dans l'alignement de son fusil, se préparant à tirer.

- Je te préviens, je ne vise que les organisateurs. Je voudrais minimiser le nombre de victimes, reprit-il.

- Toi et ta bonne morale...Je pensais qu'après tout ce temps, tu ne serais plus tellement réticent à tuer. Bon, je vais profiter de la panique pour descendre et je vais chercher les gamins. Ils seront sans doute quelque part aux sous-sols. Tu me couvres puis tu me rejoins?

- Evidemment, Rei. Ne te fais pas de soucis.

- Alors on se retrouve en bas!

En une fraction de seconde, la femme accrocha des grapins aux ruines opposées du toit et s'élança dans la fournaise. Simultanément, le jeune homme arma son fusil, immobilisant les ennemis poursuivant sa partenaire d'une balle dans les jambes. Une fois le plus gros du danger éliminé et Rei hors de sa vue, il se leva et plaça son fusil dans son dos. Il ressera rapidement sa queue de cheval, s'assurant que ses cheveux ne le gêneraient pas, puis s'élança à son tour dans l'immeuble embrasé.

Dès qu'il eut posé le pied à terre, il abandonna ses grappins et se saisit de deux dagues, jusqu'alors fermement sanglées à son pantalon noir. Déjà, quelques uns des rares hommes encore debout se lancèrent à sa poursuite, et il n'eut aucun mal à les neutraliser, évitant soigneusement d'infliger des blessures fatales. Bien vite, il repéra un escalier semblant mener au sous-sol. Sans perdre de temps, le garçon à la queue de cheval s'y engagea, grognant de mécontentement en remarquant qu'il était suivi.

- Abbatez-le!

Gronda un des hommes, ses yeux bridés luisant de haine et de peur. Un homme de mains tira en rafale vers l'intrus, mais déjà ce-dernier avait disparu de son champ de vision.

- J'ai eu sa jambe, il ne devrait plus aller très loin, attrapons-le!

Le garçon jura en entendant une balle heurter le métal de sa jambe, et les bruits de pas en haut des escaliers. Rangeant ses dagues dans leur fourreau, accrochés à ses hanches, il se retourna pour faire face à ses ennemis. Ne prenant pas la peine de cacher son sourire, de toute manière dissimulé tout comme le reste de son visage, il entre-choqua ses deux mains avant de les poser au sol. Dans un éclair de lumière bleu, un mur se matérialisa entre lui et ses poursuivants, et il pu à nouveau reprendre sa course.

- Ed, ils sont ici, dépêche-toi!

Appela Rei depuis les profondeurs de ce qui semblait être une immense cave. Guidé par sa voix, ledit Ed courut dans la direction indiquée, soupirant de soulagement en retrouvant sa partenaire à genou, affairée à couper les liens d'une dizaine d'enfants en pleurs et paniqués.

- Dépêche-toi de m'aider, les autorités vont pas tarder à débarquer! Mao est parti chercher le fourgon, il faut vite se barrer d'ici!

Il acquiesça, libérant à son tour quelques uns des enfants destinés à être vendus ce soir là. Cela avait été difficile d'obtenir l'heure et le lieu où se tiendrait la prochaine vente aux esclaves. Le nouvel empereur de Xing était sévère quant à cette pratique, mais le pays était vaste, et les autorités bien incapables de démanteler tous les réseaux. Ici et là, le marché noir fleurissait encore, et des hauts placés corrompus fermaient les yeux.

- Bordel, ils vont pleurer encore longtemps? Ils vont finir par nous faire repérer si ils se taisent pas avant qu'on parte!

- Ed, on est deux inconnus armés et au visage masqué, c'est normal qu'ils aient peur. Rajoute à ça le fait qu'ils sont prisonniers, et que tout le bâtiment est en flammes et va bientôt s'écrouler...

L'intéressé ronchonna, avant de couper la corde maintenant les poignets du dernier enfant.

- Ed, je vais te laisser les amener jusqu'au fourgon, je dois aller récupérer leur fond. Si quelque chose arrive, démarrez sans moi, je vous rejoins là-bas, d'accord?

Informa Rei avant de se lever et de se diriger vers une autre pièce.

- Tu es sûre? Tu sais, comme t'es une fille, tu t'en sortiras sûrement mieux avec les gamins que moi. Et puis c'est dangereux, alors...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi!

Déjà, la silhouette féline de la jeune femme avait disparue, et Ed soupira, laissant son regard vagabonder sur les nombreux jeunes garçons et filles présents.

- Ok, ok...

Se résignant, le jeune homme ôta les bandeaux cachant son visage, révélant une longue queue de cheval noire et des yeux d'un doré presque surnaturelle. Souriant, il s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur des plus jeunes, qui le fixaient avec un air d'appréhension.

- Je suis Eden, et vous allez venir avec moi pour le moment, d'accord? Je vais vous amener en sécurité. J'ai un fils comme vous à la maison, alors ça va aller!

Les rassura-t-il, avant de leur faire signe de le suivre. Claquant ses mains, Ed décomposa plusieurs murs avant d'atteindre l'air libre et de repérer le vieux fourgon l'attendant. Rapidement, il fit monter les enfants à l'intérieur après s'être assuré qu'aucun ennemi ne les observait, puis monta à son tour à l'arrière. Devant, au siège conducteur, un homme d'une trentaine d'années et masqué le scrutait.

- Où est Rei? Et pourquoi tu te promènes le visage découvert?

- Relax, Mao. Même si les autorités me voyaient, ils ne me reconnaitraient sans doute pas, affirma Ed en pointant ses cheveux anormalement noir. Rei est partie chercher leur coffre, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

- Je vois, j'espère qu'elle fera vite, tu peux parier que des forces armées de l'empire ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer.

- Tch. S'ils avaient été capables d'arrêter ce trafique eux-même, on n'aurait pas eu à s'en mêler...

Le silence s'installa dans le fourgon, brisé seulement par les pleurnichements des enfants et le crépitement des flammes dévorant l'immeuble. Soudain, plusieurs coups de feu surprirent Ed et Mao, qui relevèrent la tête en sursaut.

- Ils sont là! Conduis les enfants au QG, je vais récupérer Rei. On rentrera par nos propres moyens. Ne te fais surtout pas prendre, ok?

D'un geste de mains, le faux brun dissimula à nouveau son visage avant de sortir du véhicule qui démarra au quart de tour. Immédiatement, le jeune homme fut pris pour cible, et se hâta de se transmuter un abris. Temporairement protégé, il observa la situation. Trois snipers étaient à couver sur les toits alentours; ceux-ci seraient les plus dangereux. Une dizaine de soldats se dispersaient dans les rues alentours et à l'intérieur du bâtiment détruit, à la recherche de blessés probablement. Délaissant son abris, Ed couru jusqu'au mur le plus proche et s'y créa une entrée. Visiblement, Rei était encore à l'intérieur, et au moins, ils seraient hors de la vue des snipers.

- Rei! Rei, où es-tu?

Appela-t-il, scrutant les pièces démolies par la bombe que Mao avait fait exploser plus tôt. L'épaisse fumée noire qui se dégageait de l'incendie gênait sa vision, et il ne pouvait distinguer la moindre silhouette.

- Eden, sauve-toi!

L'avertissement était inattendu, au moins autant que le kunai qui vint se loger dans l'épaule du jeune homme, qui ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Le faux brun recula de quelques pas, chancelant, et retira en serrant les dents l'odieuse lame qui venait de déchirer sa chair. Des soldats étaient déjà parvenus jusqu'ici?! Grognant, Ed joignit à nouveau les mains avant de toucher le sol, et une grande lance en sortit. Sans perdre une seconde, l'alchimiste chargea. Même s'il ne voyait pas ses ennemis à travers la fumée et les flammes, il parvenait désormais à discerner leurs ombres une fois assez proche, et se hâta de les neutraliser. Eden ignorait où il avait appris à se battre, mais personne ne pouvait nier qu'il était doué au corps et corps, et sa jambe gauche d'acier lui permet d'asséner de vicieux coups. Une fois les trois soldats inconscients, le jeune homme se concentra sur la voix de son amie pour la retrouver.

- Rei!

- Je suis là, Ed! Je n'ai pas pu éviter, cette poutre m'est tombée dessus, je ne peux pas me dégager...mais au moins, j'ai le coffre...

Alarmé par le ton faible de la jeune femme, l'alchimiste entreprit de la dégager en transmutant les débris fumant la recouvrant. Aussi rapidement que possible, il l'aida à se relever et ramassa le coffre fort contenant l'argent de la vente d'esclaves, puis offrit son bras pour soutenir la blessée.

- Le bâtiment est encerclé par les forces armées, et Mao est déjà parti. On va partir vers les égout. Je vais transmuter un passage dans le sol...

Sans plus attendre, le faux brun se mit à la tâche et les deux partenaires disparurent peu de temps avant que les soldats n'investissent la pièce. Menaçant, le chef des opérations armées scruta les ruines, furieux de n'avoir pu capturer ceux qu'il cherchait.

- Ces odieux criminels...Attaquer de bonnes gens en pleine réception pour voler leur argent, n'hésitant pas à mettre leur demeure à feu et à sang! Nous devons informer l'empereur que nous avons échouer à les capturer, une fois de plus...

* * *

- Papa!

Si Ed avait espéré pouvoir se reposer une fois rentré, c'était sans compter sur la boule d'énergie qui se jeta sur lui dès son premier pas dans le couloir. Le chemin à travers les égouts jusqu'à une rue plus déserte avait été rude, et Eden remercia mille fois Rei pour son idée de stationner une voiture de secours non loin, qui leur avait permis de rentrer jusqu'à ce lieu. Malgré l'apparence poussiéreuse de l'immense demeure, c'était leur repère, leur maison. Pas loin d'une quinzaine de personnes y vivaient, tous partenaires, tous avec leurs secrets et leurs convictions. Ils formaient tous une famille, respectant le passé trouble de l'un, encourageant les objectifs de l'autre. On lui avait ouvert les portes de ce manoir il y a un an désormais, à lui et au petit monstre qui s'obstinait à l'appeler "papa".

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Sascha n'était pas le vrai fils de Ed. Alors que le jeune alchimiste avait des cheveux d'un blond lumineux - bien qu'il les teignait en noir grâce à l'alchimie lors des sorties périlleuses - et les yeux tout aussi clair, le garçon avait la chevelure noir de jais et les yeux bleus comme l'océan qui bordait le sud de Xing, pays qui n'avait vu naître ni Ed ni Sascha. Cependant, personne ne connaissait leur pays d'origine, ni même comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Lorsque Rei et Mao avaient trouvé Ed inconscient et blessé dans le désert entre le sud de Xing et Aerugo, il y a un an de cela, ce-dernier serrait fort dans ses bras le bambin, lui aussi inanimé. Le couple les avait alors amenés ici, recueillis et soignés.

Après deux longues semaines de convalescence, l'alchimiste avait enfin repris connaissance. Il s'était tout d'abord montré hostile, et les avait attaqué, puis avait fini par comprendre que les habitants du manoir ne lui voulaient aucun mal. Pourtant, il ne répondit jamais à aucune question qu'ils posèrent quant à son état, son arrivé ici et ses projets à partir de maintenant. Rei et Mao furent les premiers à réaliser que le jeune homme ne restait pas silencieux parce qu'il ne voulait pas leur parler, mais parce qu'il ne connaissait lui-même pas les réponses. Il fut même incapable de leur donner son nom.

_"Comment ça, tu ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles?" Rei avait-elle demandé, outrée. "Je ne sais pas", Ed avait-il répété. "Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé ici, je ne me souviens plus...de rien. J'ai juste...dans cette montre, il y a une photo, et derrière, c'est écrit "pour Ed". Mais Ed, c'est sans doute juste un surnom, alors..." "Ed? Un prénom qui commence par Ed...Ah! On va t'appeler Eden alors!" Rei avait semblé plutôt fière de sa trouvaille, tandis que Ed avait fait la grimace. " Ne donne pas de prénom au gens comme ça! Et d'abord, pourquoi Eden?" "Je ne sais pas, c'est un prénom lumineux, qui inspire la pureté et la vertue. Je trouve que ça te va bien." Ed avait accueilli cette déclaration avec un sourire désabusé. "Je ne connais peut-être pas mon passé, mais j'ai la conviction qu'il relève plus du péché que de la vertu"._

- Papa, tu es blessé?

L'intéressé porta la main à son épaule, frottant le sang qui avait commencé à y sécher, tandis que Mao se précipitait vers Rei pour la guider vers un canapé où il entreprit de soigner ses blessures.

- Ce n'est rien, Sascha. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas couché?

Demanda-t-il tout en le prenant par la main et le guidant vers sa chambre. L'enfant baissa la tête, ses mèches noirs couvrant ses yeux d'un bleu profonds.

- C'est juste que, bah...je m'inquiétais pour papa alors...Mao est rentré mais tu n'étais pas là, et j'ai peur quand tu n'es pas là...

Eden ne pu s'empêcher d'être touché par le petit. Maintes et maintes fois, il lui avait interdit de l'appeler papa. Même s'il ne connaissait pas son âge exact, il savait parfaitement qu'il était trop jeune pour avoir un enfant, et cette soudaine responsabilité le mettait mal à l'aise. Ed n'avait jamais pris le temps de beaucoup pensé au futur, trop occupé à réfléchir sur un passé dont il ne se souvenait pas, mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants. Il ne se sentait aucunement attiré par les femmes, alors comment diable serait-il supposé concevoir un de ces petits garnements? Pourtant, Ed avait finit par comprendre que Sascha avait seulement besoin d'un homme en qui avoir confiance et pour le guider, et qu'il l'avait choisit pour remplir ce rôle. Alors il s'efforçait du mieux qu'il pouvait de le protéger.

Une fois la chambre de Sascha atteinte, Ed entreprit de le mettre au lit, ignorant la douleur dans son épaule. La petite terreur était déjà en pyjama, aussi eut-il seulement besoin de le glisser sous les couettes.

- De quoi est-ce que tu as peur, Sascha?

L'intéressé prit un air trop sombre qu'un enfant ne devrait jamais arborer, et l'alchimiste sentit sa petite main se serrer autour de la sienne.

- J'ai peur qu'ils reviennent. J'ai peur que les hommes en bleu reviennent, et que cette fois, tu ne sois pas là pour me protéger.

* * *

- De l'alchimie, vous êtes sûrs?

Demanda l'empereur Ling Yao, les yeux ouverts sous la surprise.

- Il ne s'agissait pas plutôt d'elixirologie?

- Non, monseigneur, c'était bel et bien de l'alchimie. Cela fait environ un an que l'homme qui la maitrise a rejoint ce groupe terroriste, et depuis lors, nos forces ont encore plus de mal à appréhender ces criminels. Leur réseau est très large, et compte une centaine de membres dispersés dans tout l'empire. Ils sont une véritable menace, monseigneur, que nous devons éliminer au plus vite.

- Je comprends...

Pendant un instant, le jeune empereur sembla perdu dans ses pensées, ses doigts voyageant sur le bois du trône qu'il avait finalement hérité.

- S'il s'agit d'alchimie, alors je crois que j'ai des contacts qui peuvent nous aider. Même si cela m'ennuie de leur demander à nouveau de l'aide, au vu de la dernière fois...

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre de cette fiction! Oui, c'est probablement OC pour Ed pour l'instant, et c'est tout à fait normal puisque notre cher alchimiste a perdu la mémoire et n'est donc plus tout à fait la même personne. Et puis bon, trois ans sont passés et il a affronté des épreuves qui l'auront beaucoup changé. Ce chapitre servait surtout à mettre en place l'histoire, l'action ne tardera pas à arriver, si vous voulez une suite bien entendu ^^

Toutes les critiques - à condition d'être constructives - sont les bienvenues! :3

Je vous dis au revoir jusqu'au prochain chapitre bande de guimauves!


	2. Navy sacrifice

Bonjour :3 Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction, que j'espère vous saurez apprécier ^^

Je remercie pour les reviews, les follows et les favs :3

Pour répondre aux questions de Fishina, non, je n'ai pas de rythme de parution particulier. Mais j'essaierai de mettre un à deux chapitres par semaine! Et oui, Roy a récupéré la vue, en utilisant la pierre philosophale comme sous entendu à la fin de brotherhood (Havoc à récupéré la mobilité de ses jambes également)

Merci à British-yume, Lithium Sodium, naho et Fishina pour vos commentaires encourageant !

Enjoy

* * *

_Deux ans plus tôt_

- Eeeeeeeeed!

L'intéressé n'eut pas le temps d'éviter l'assaut et se retrouva vite au sol, écrasé sous un empereur bien singulier. Edward Elric s'était attendu à bien des choses en arrivant au palais, ignorant tout des coutumes de Xing, mais il était bien loin d'imaginer qu'assomer les invités à coup d'hommes aux yeux bridés était une forme d'hospitalité.

- Ling, tu m'étouffes!

Geignit le plus âgé des trois adolescents présents, peinant à produire le moindre son à travers sa trachée broyée. Sans s'excuser, l'homme à la tête du pays daigna se lever, non sans s'emmêler les pieds dans ses longs vêtements traditionnels, venant ainsi écraser une nouvelle fois son ami.

- C'est un plaisir de te revoir, Edward. Et toi aussi, Alphonse. Mei Chan attendait impatiemment ta visite, mais elle devra patienter encore un peu avant de pouvoir t'harceler librement, car je dois vous parler.

Les deux frères acquièscèrent, et suivirent l'empereur dans ses appartements. Pour atteindre ces-derniers, pas moins de cinq minutes de marche à travers un dédale de couloirs richement décorés était nécessaire. Mais si Alphonse ne cessait de s'émerveiller face aux dorures, aux boiseries et aux portraits ornant les murs, l'aîné y semblait totalement indifférent, dirigeant toute son attention sur son hôte. Ling Yao était certes plus jeune que Edward, mais il le dépassait d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres - fait que le blond nierait toute sa vie - et il était empereur. Quel genre de pays plaçait à sa tête un gamin de seize ans?! Mais l'ancien alchimiste devait bien l'admettre, il respectait le brun et était heureux de le revoir. Même si leur amitié avait connu des débuts difficiles - voir meurtriers pour son compte en banque -, leur mésaventure dans le ventre de Gluttony avait su les rapprocher et les avait mené à se reconnaître l'un l'autre pour ce qu'ils étaient vraiment: de courageux guerriers aux buts nobles, bien que maladroits.

- Asseyez-vous, faites comme chez vous!

Déclara le souverain après avoir pénétré dans un immense salon, où diverses collations inconnus aux frères Elric les attendaient.

- On ne va pas se gêner, avec le nombre de fois où tu t'es invité en rentrant par les fenêtres!

Taquina Edward avant de se laisser lourdement tomber dans un des immenses canapés de velours rouge, tout en s'emparant d'une poignée d'amuses bouches aux saveurs incongrues.

- Sers-toi autant que tu le voudras, qui sait, la nourriture d'ici pourrait stimuler ta croissance.

Retorqua Ling nonchalamment, avant de gémir et de jeter un regard assassin au morceau de nougat qui venait de heurter sa tête.

- Qui est-ce que tu traites de minus? Je ne suis pas petit, j'ai pris cinq centimètres cette année, cinq!

- Voilà qui réduit le gouffre abyssal entre nous à un simple fossé, félicitations!

Alors que le blond s'apprêtait à bombarder à nouveau son interlocuteur de sucreries, le plus jeune des deux frères intercepta les projectiles.

- Grand frère, tu devrais vraiment revoir tes manières...

Conseilla ce-dernier, mal à l'aise. L'accusé haussa les sourcils un instant, avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

- C'est bon, Al. Empereur ou pas, Ling restera toujours Ling...En parlant d'empereur, on est encore désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir pour le couronnement. Al était encore convalescent, alors...Mais te connaissant, ça a du bien se passer. Les autres clans ont bien accepté le fait que tu prennes la tête?

A cette question, le regard du brun s'assombrit, soudain anxieux.

- Eh bien...pas vraiment, en fait...c'est à ce sujet que je souhaitais te parler.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, durant lequel les deux frères assimilèrent ce que leur ami venait de dire, éberlués. Enfin, ce fut Alphonse qui revint à la vie en premier, éclatant de rire.

- Ahahah, Ling...tu veux demander de l'aide à Edward sur de la politique? Grand frère n'arrive même pas à s'imposer face à Winry et n'a jamais réussi à apprendre qu'il devait saluer ses supérieurs à l'armée, et non les insulter! Alors te conseiller en politique...

L'empereur soupira, avant de laisser tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

- Mais non, je ne suis pas désespéré au point de demander l'aide de Ed en diplomatie...

- Hé! Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là! Je sais être diplomate lorsqu'il le faut!

Déclara Edward tout en jettant un nougat à la tête des deux autres, prouvant ainsi son inaptitude à garder son calme et à faire preuve de tact.

- Et toi, sale traître, reprit-il en pointant son frère du doigt, Winry ne compte pas! Ce n'est pas une femme, et elle aurait été capable d'utiliser mon propre bras automail pour m'égorger si elle l'avait voulu!

- De toute façon, coupa Ling, je voulais juste te demander de l'aide en alchimie.

A l'entente de ce mot, les deux Elrics reportèrent simultanément leur attention sur l'empereur. Mais avant que ce-dernier ne pu s'expliquer, l'ancien alchimiste d'état secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Peu importe ce que tu attends de moi dans ce domaine là, Ling, tu oublies une chose cruciale. Je ne peux plus faire d'alchimie, je l'ai échangée pour...

Alphonse tenta tant bien que mal de cacher la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. La vie de son frère avait jusqu'alors toujours été guidée par l'alchimie. Depuis son plus jeune âge, Edward s'était passionné pour cette science, l'entraînant dans son enthousiasme. Et même si à travers cette alchimie, les deux Elric avaient vécu mille souffrances, jamais ils ne l'avaient reniée. Son talent était ce qui le définissait, ce qui faisait de lui la personne exceptionnelle qu'il était, mais il avait été contraint de renoncer à tout cela.

- Je le sais bien. J'aurais seulement besoin que tu crées les cercles pour moi. Les elixirologistes de Xing sauraient sans doute les activer, mais je n'ai personne d'assez compétent pour élaborer de nouveaux cercles de transmutation. Moi même, je ne comprends rien à l'alchimie. Je préfère confier cette tâche à quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance.

- Je t'écoute.

- Eh bien, il y a ces tensions tout au sud ouest du pays, le long de la côte de la mer liant Xing et Aerugo, en dessous du désert qui sépare ton pays du mien. Trois différents clans y résident. Ils ne sont pas vraiment contre mon arrivée au pouvoir, mais ils se disputent les territoires sans cesse, car une grande inondation en a détruit une énorme partie. Tous veulent ce qui reste pour eux, et j'ai échoué à les unifier..C'est une zone où la vie est devenue difficile. Et évidemment, le peuple de cette région blâme l'empereur pour le malheur qui les frappe. Les jours passent et les tensions montent. Craignant une insurrection, j'ai envoyé un messager pour faire un rapport sur l'ampleur des dégâts et les demandes des villageois. Je n'ai pas reçu son rapport, mais quelques morceaux de son corps en pièces détachées.

Les deux frères firent la grimace, quelque peu écoeurés par tant d'hostilité.

- Charmant, n'est-ce pas? Je dois donc me dépêcher d'agir, calmer le jeu avant qu'une réelle insurrection ne plonge la région dans un bain de sang. Avec l'alchimie, j'ai pensé que...

- Non, coupa Edward, catégorique.

- Non? Mais -

- Je refuse d'utiliser l'alchimie contre des civils, quelle que soit la motivation. Désolé, Ling.

Les récits d'Ishval avaient suffit à dissuader Edward d'utiliser l'alchimie à des fins politiques ou militaires. Bien qu'il ait été un alchimiste d'état, un chien de l'armée, le blond n'avait jamais vu l'alchimie que comme un moyen d'aider les autres.

- Argh, quand allez-vous arrêter de tirer des conclusions hâtives? Jamais je ne voudrais attaquer mes citoyens, peu importe avec quel type d'armes, s'indigna l'empereur. Un roi n'est rien sans son peuple. Comme le principal problème est le manque de terres - après tout, la moitié de la région a été noyée -, je me suis dit que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de les restaurer. J'ai parlé avec quelques exirologistes de Xing, mais aucun ne se sentait capable de créer un nombre suffisant de cercles. Alors que toi, Ed, tu es un génie. Oh non, efface tout de suite ce sourire suffisant de ton visage, je ne dis pas ça pour te flatter. Et n'oublie pas qu'avec le génie vient la folie, enfin je suppose...En bref, je te demande en tant qu'ami de te pencher un peu sur la question. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est élaborer les motifs nécessaires.

Le blond fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants. Qui était-il pour refuser un service à un ami, après tout? Cette demande était non officielle, et tout ce qu'il avait à faire consistait en quelques vulgaires calculs et coups de crayons. Aucune violence n'était requise, alors pourquoi pas? L'alchimiste finit par hausser les épaules.

- Si c'est tout ce qu'il y à faire pour t'aider, volontiers. Les territoires sont recouverts par de l'eau, c'est ça? Il faudrait juste que Al et moi puissions y aller analyser un peu la composition des sols, puis mettre en place une chaîne de cercles de transmutations. Mais il faudra plusieurs personnes pour les activer tous en même temps...

- Bien sûr, je prendrai quelques hommes avec moi. Je suis empereur après tout, et peu importe à quel point je le désire, je n'ai pas vraiment la possibilité de me promener sans escorte...De toute évidence, il nous faut une escorte. Comme je te l'ai dit, ces clans se livrent pratiquement une guerre civile, et sont très hostiles envers l'armée de Xing, craignant une répression. Mieux vaut être prudent...

Une nouvelle fois, Edward haussa les épaules. La prudence n'avait jamais été son fort, et foncer tête baissée avait longtemps été sa stratégie favorite. Mais le jeune homme devait se rendre à l'évidence; privé de son alchimie, il était nettement moins puissant. Bien que doué au corps à corps, et maitrisant les bases du tir grâce à Hawkeye, il n'était plus en mesure de rivaliser avec un autre alchimiste ou un certain nombres d'ennemis à la fois.

Le trio se mit en route le lendemain matin, accompagné de dix hommes entraînés au combat et à l'exirologie de base. Ling avait pris la décision de voyager de manière discrète et en civil, et c'était de toute évidence le plus prudent. Les clans en insurrection ne les accueilleraient en aucun cas les bras ouverts. Après une journée de voyage à dos de cheval, ils atteignirent enfin leur destination.

Comme l'empereur l'avait expliqué, la mer avait submergé les terres sur plusieurs kilomètres, et la tempête ne semblait que partiellement calmée. Au loin, l'eau agitée se mêlait à un ciel noir chargé d'énergie. Les habitations les plus proches de ce qui avait été la côte semblaient abandonnées, rendues insalubres par l'eau salée.

Observant le paysage, Alphonse et Edward se concertèrent et se mirent au travail en un rien de temps. Il ne leur fallut que quelques heures pour faire les analyses nécessaires, et les deux frères déduisirent que transmuter l'eau indésirable en terre serait la méthode la plus rapide et la plus efficace. Il suffirait ensuite de remodeler l'énergie la traversant pour surélever les bords et ainsi recréer une falaise, neutralisant le risque d'un nouvel incident.

- Bien, déclara Edward tout en distribuant des cercles complexes aux soldats présents. La côte fait deux kilomètres de long, et vous êtes onze en comptant Al. Disposez vous à intervalles réguliers. Les deux cercles les plus importants sont aux extrémités. Alphonse en déclenchera un, et moi je superviserai celui qui activera l'autre. Les huit autres cercles ne sont que des relais d'énergie. Même si les créer est plutôt difficile, les activer et les maintenir est à la porté de vous tous. Vous le ferez à vingt et une heure tapante, nous devons être synchronisés.

Tous acquiescèrent et commencèrent à se disperser. La nuit tombait déjà, et ils désiraient en finir vite. Même s'ils ne pourraient regagner le palais cette nuit, ils devraient s'éloigner suffisamment des villages sinistrés pour trouver une auberge où dormir avant de reprendre la route le lendemain matin. Car même si cette intervention réglait le problème des terres, l'hostilité que montraient les clans face à l'empereur de la famille Yao perdurerait plus longtemps.

- Al, tu t'occuperas du cercle de cette extrémité, d'accord?

Demanda Edward tout en indiquant la direction la plus éloignée des villages. Le plus jeune acquiesça avant de se mettre en route.

- Tu l'envoies tout seul, tu ne t'inquiète pas pour lui?

S'enquit l'empereur, plutôt surpris. Dans ses souvenirs, Edward avait toujours été un grand frère surprotecteur. L'intéressé sourit, amusé.

- Bien sûr que si, c'est pour ça que je l'éloigne. La zone à danger est là-bas, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Edward en désignant les lumières vacillantes de la ville rebelle. C'est pour ça que je préfère y aller, et l'envoyer de l'autre côté.

Sur cette explication, l'empereur, son ami alchimiste et un autre soldat s'engagèrent vers la ville an amont. Cette dernière était probablement la seule épargnée par les aléas de la nature, en sécurité au sommet d'une falaise. Edward prévoyait d'en atteindre le sommet pour donner les bases à la transmutation en chaîne que tous comptaient réaliser, soulevant le reste des terres en contrebas pour les mener à la même hauteur.

La nuit était désormais bien installée, et l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant pour ce fait. Les trois hommes pourraient ainsi s'approcher suffisamment du relief sans s'attirer les foudres des habitants. Bien en sécurité sous leur capuches et leurs longs manteaux noirs, ils se présentèrent bien assez tôt à l'entrée de la petite ville, collée à la côte, prenant soin de ne pas retourner les regards soupçonneux et aggressifs que quelques rares personnes encore dehors leur jetaient. Plus loin dans la ville, de légères lueurs vacillaient, indiquant la présence d'encore plus d'habitants éveillés.

- Bien, on va se positionner ici.

Déclara Edward une fois sur la côte, dissimulé dans l'ombres des premiers bâtiment. Le soldat et l'alchimiste disposèrent le cercle au sol, tentant de le maintenir à plat malgré la tempête naissante. Bien que l'obscurité les aveuglait quelque peu, le héros du peuple pouvait clairement discerner les nuages noirs avancer dans leur direction, doublés de distants éclairs blancs. Electricité et énergie tourbillonaient autour de lui, caressant ses joues rosies par le froid, le plongeant dans cette atmosphère subtilement lugubre et inquiétante.

Impatient d'en terminer, Edward se retourna pour faire face à la mer désormais déchaînée, une trentaine de mètres en contrebas. Après un rapide coup d'oeil sur sa montre aux armoiries d'Amestris, l'alchimiste commença son compte à rebour.

- Dans cinq, quatre, trois...

- Empereur!

Interrompus, Edward et l'interessé firent volte face vers la voix gênante, pour se retrouver face à un bataillon d'hommes vêtus des uniformes militaires de Xing. Executant un salut des plus parfaits et s'exposant à la vue de tous, le soldat ayant pris la parole déclara haut et distinctement:

- Sous vos ordres, empereur, nous commençons l'extermination de ce village.

Et avec ces simples mots, en quelques ridicules secondes, tout bascula.

Avant même que le brun ne puisse déclarer quoi que ce soit, la troupe sortie de nulle part chargea le village, arrachant cris et pleurs sous son passage. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Edward avait placé ses mains autour du col de l'empereur, le secouant de toute sa rage et son indignation.

- Ling! Comment as-tu pu? Tu avais dis que tu n'attaquerais pas les civils!

- Ce n'est pas moi, Ed! Je n'ai jamais donné un tel ordre!

S'indigna l'accusé, livide, tentant de se soustraire à l'emprise de son ami. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait? Que se passait-il?

- Ces militaires portent l'uniforme de ton pays! Et comment auraient-il pu savoir que nous étions ici, si tu ne -

La fin de la phrase fut noyée dans le bruit d'une explosion dans leur dos, et l'alchimiste relâcha sa prise sur le dirigeant. Il porta son regard sur le village en feu, réalisant avec horreur que tandis qu'il débattait sur le pourquoi du comment, des humains étaient en train de _mourir_ là-dedans. Serrant les dents et les poings, Edward se résigna, saisissant l'arme à feu sécurisée à l'arrière de son pantalon.

- Gardons les explications pour plus tard, il faut les aider!

Ordonna l'adolescent, avant de foncer tête baissée - comme à son habitude- dans la mer de feu s'étendant devant ses yeux. Il fut pendant un moment aveuglé par l'épaisse fumée noire s'élevant des pauvres habitations de bois, et s'orienta aux sons des cris d'agonies et des coups de feu qui semblaient assaillir ses oreilles de toutes les directions.

Edward avait vécu de nombreux combats. Il avait mené une guerre contre les homonculi, affronté ses ennemis sans trembler, enduré et observé plus de souffrances qu'il n'aurait jamais du. Mais s'il était habitué à la douleur et à la peur, jamais, oh grand jamais, les pleurs d'un enfant suffocant sous les débris de sa maison, brûlant parmis les décombres et les cadavres de sa famille, ne seraient quelque chose de banal pour lui.

Ils déchiraient ses tympans, transperçaient son coeur, et déjà Edward s'affairait parmi les décombres, ignorant la chaleur écrasante des flammes.

_Du feu. Nous sommes encerclés par le feu. Comment -_

L'ancien alchimiste sentait la panique monter en lui à chaque secondes, tentant vainement de raisonner de manière logique et rationnelle. Par où passer pour ne pas être pris par les flammes, quels obstacles éviter, combien d'ennemis à proximité, et combien de temps l'enfant allait-il encore hurler avant de rendre son dernier souffle?

- Aidez-moi!

Supplia l'enfant, lorsque son regard mouillé se posa sur le blond tentant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui. Qu'importe que les jambes de la victime soient broyées sous cette poutre rougie par les braises ou que la flaque de sang s'étendant sous son corps frêle semblait affirmer qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Qu'importe les balles de l'armée frôlant le visage de l'alchimiste, leurs bruits distinctifs couverts par le hurlement du brasier. Qu'importe les quelques mètres les séparants encore et les flammes se dressant sur son chemin, Edward ne laisserait pas un innocent mourir sous ses yeux.

Plus il avançait, et plus les rouleaux de feu semblaient se refermer autour de lui, attisés par la tempête. Leur danse chaude et morbide ne l'empêcha pas de frissonner à l'entente des appels à l'aide du pauvre petit être, et il serra les dents pour ignorer l'horrible douleur que causaient les flammes léchant sa peau. Déterminé, le blond tendit le bras, tentant de saisir la petite main tremblante, et_ encore quelques centimètres_ -

- Edward!

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, l'adolescent fut violemment tiré en arrière par le col de son manteau en flammes, et il vit avec horreur les restes de la maison s'écraser avec fracas devant lui. Il sentit ses jambes flageller, la main encore tendu vers les débris qui seraient désormais la tombe d'une famille qu´il n'avait pu sauver, et une horrible boule d'angoisse obstrua sa gorge.

- Non, je dois...il...

- Edward, il n'y a déjà plus rien à faire pour lui!

Gronda Ling dans son dos, tandis qu'il s'affairait à retirer le manteau embrasé de son ami avant que ce dernier ne soit sérieusement blessé. Des coups de feu les effleurèrent alors, les ramenant dans la réalité de l'instant.

- Il faut se mettre à couvert. Garde la tête froide!

Ordonna l'empereur avant de guider l'alchimiste fébrile derrière un mur épargné, et ce dernier remarqua que les sabres dans les mains de l'autre étaient couverts de sang. Les deux amis s'agenouillèrent à couvert, et Edward entreprit de reprendre son souffle. Jurant, il ôta le tissu recouvrant une odieuse brûlure sur sa hanche. Bien que pas très grande, elle était terriblement douloureuse, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi tes hommes nous attaquent-ils également? Demanda-t-il, regagnant peu à peu sa contenance.

- Ce ne sont pas mes hommes, annonça Ling, grave. Je n'ai pas donné l'ordre d'attaquer ce village, et ils nous visent également. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais ceux qui ont organisé ça en veulent clairement à notre vie!

Pour prouver ses paroles, Ling retourna du bout de son pied un cadavre non loin, et le blond fut frappé par le visage de ce dernier. Sous le sang qui le recouvrait et par delà l'air d'extrême douleur que le militaire avait du arboré au moment de sa mort, ses traits n'étaient pas ceux d'un homme de Xing. Qui alors...?

Edward tenta de regarder par dessus le mur, jaugeant la situation. Ling les avaient éloignés du champ de bataille, les dissimulant derrière des ruines nouvellement crées, proche de la côte. Fuir était impossible, la falaise face à eux ne leur en laisserait pas l'opportunité. Le relief s'abaissait clairement plus loin sur la côte, mais ils ne pourraient atteindre la berge sans se faire abattre. Le blond ferma les yeux quelques instants, réfléchissant. Il fallait vite prendre la situation sous contrôle, car Alphonse, alerté par les explosions, ne tarderait pas à arriver. Et Edward ne pouvait pas le laisser être blessé.

Plusieurs projectiles passèrent au-dessus de leur tête, et l'alchimiste s'exposa partiellement pour tenter de tirer à son tour, en vain. Lorsqu'un balle atteignit son épaule, lui arrachant un hoquet de douleur, il se replia derrière le mur. Si seulement il avait son alchimie ...

- Ling...j´ai une idée, déclara Edward après quelques moments de réflexion.

L'intéressé ne pu cacher son angoisse - l'alchimiste Fullmetal n'était pas connu pour son sens de la préservation - mais l'écouta néanmoins.

- Je vais tracer un cercle de transmutation permettant de les arrêter, et tu vas l'activer pour moi.

- Mais je ne connais rien à l'alchimie, protesta Ling. Ça ne pourra pas marcher!

Edward leva les yeux vers lui, autoritaire et déterminé.

- Je te guiderai. Tu devras simplement visualiser la transmutation et lui insuffler ton énergie, autant que tu le pourras. Si tu y vas trop fort, je te dirai de diminuer. C'est certes délicat à contrôler, mais c'est notre seule chance!

Une sueur froide perla sur le front de l'empereur lorsque celui ci réalisa à quel point son ami avait raison. Il devait y parvenir, c'était leur seul chance de s'en sortir vivant.

- Bien.

Consentit l'empereur, non sans réserve. Edward lui sourit en retour, tentant de masquer son inquiétude. Les chances de réussir une telle transmutation du premier coup était ridiculement faibles, mais que pouvaient-il faire d'autre? Les deux compères refusaient catégoriquement de mourir ici, pas sans faire tout leur possible pour venir à bout de leurs ennemis. Plongeant ses doigts dans sa blessure, l'alchimiste commença à élaborer le cercle, formant de voluptueux motifs à l'aide de son sang dans la poussière. Mais Ling ne prit pas le temps d'admirer la beauté du cercle, concentré sur les explications d'Edward. Il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur.

- Si tu sens que tu perds le contrôle, surtout ne panique pas. Essaie de canaliser l'énergie pour la renvoyer dans la terre. Je ferai tout mon possible pour t'aider...

Conclut Edward tout en s'éloignant du cercle. Ling s'agenouilla devant le motif, et prenant une grande inspiration, y plaça ses deux mains. Pendant un moment rien ne se produisit, et seul les hurlements des soldats et de leurs armes ainsi que le crépitement des flammes se faisaient entendre. Puis enfin, la douce lumière bleue d´une transmutation vint récompenser leurs efforts, et l'empereur ravala avec difficulté un cri de joie. Une multitude de poings de pierres jaillirent de la terre, contournant le mur pour saisir et désarmer leurs ennemis. Edward ne cacha pas le rictus victorieux qui se peignit sur son visage, mais son expression satisfaite disparu en une fraction de seconde.

- Ling, équilibre! Tu ne donnes pas assez d'énergie, si tu continues, tu vas causer un rejet!

Prevint Edward tout en s'approchant du cercle, dont la lueur vira lentement au rouge. Ling serra des dents sous l'effort, sentant l'énergie du cercle commencer à rebondir à travers son corps. L'air sembla soudain plus lourd, et le motif sous ses mains sembla drainait toute sa force. Comment était-il censé maîtriser ...?

- Dans le sol, gronda Edward tout en posant sa main sur celle de Ling, la pressant en signe d'urgence. L'équilibre va bientôt se briser, et toute l'energie de la transmutation va revenir sur toi. Laisse la seulement te traverser pour se dissiper dans le sol, ou -

- J'essaie!

Geignit Ling, le visage déformé sous l'effort. Un éclair de lumière sembla déchirer le cercle, et l'homme aux cheveux bruns se retint de hurler lorsque la douleur traversa son corps. Toute cette énergie, il devait la canaliser, et au plus vite.

- Ling!

L'intéressé sentit plus d'énergie qu'il ne pouvait le supporter frapper le sol sous ses pieds, et la terre se mit à trembler. Avec horreur, il vit la matière commencer à craquer et sentit le blond le relever brutalement, brisant le flux d'énergie entre ses mains et le cercle. L'air sembla devenir plomb, et l'empereur pu à peine entendre son ami jurer à travers le tempête. Il plissa les yeux pour tenter de discerner quoi que ce soit à travers l' aveuglante lumière, et sentit son coeur rater un battement en voyant la terre se séparer en deux, du bout de la falaise beaucoup trop proche jusqu'à...

- Ed!

Hurla l'empereur, et ce-dernier se jeta sur lui, le poussant de toute ses forces vers un endroit plus sûr. Vif, le brun attrapa la main de l'alchimiste tandis que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Un cri de surprise et de stupeur lui échappa tandis que les dernières parcelles d'energie de la transmutation mourraient, laissant les deux jeunes hommes haletant, l'un allongé sur le bord de la falaise, et l'autre balançant dans le vide.

- Edward, tiens bien ma main!

Ordonna Ling, et ce-dernier déglutit en regardant vers le bas. Une trentaine de mètres sous ses pieds, la mer déchaînée avalait les morceaux de roches décrochés par le transmutation. Le blond jura, peu enchanté par sa situation. Tout s'était passé si vite - l'énergie avait pénétré le sol et l'avait purement et simplement déchiré, le projetant dans la mer en contrebas, et il avait à peine eut le temps de pousser Ling hors du chemin et...

- Bordel, ta main glisse!

Jura l'empereur, tentant de son mieux de remonter l'alchimiste, mais le sang sur leur main rendait toute bonne prise impossible. Déjà, derrière eux, de nouveaux coups de feu et des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre.

- Tch, les autres enfoirés arrivent déjà ...

Gemit Edward, peu enclin à l'idée d'être une cible immobile pour les soldats armés approchant. Il aurait voulu remonter la falaise, mais la balle logée dans son autre épaule l'empêchait catégoriquement de lever le bras. Seul Ling pourrait l'aider, mais...

- L'empereur est là, abattez-le!

- Ling, tu dois partir!

- Je dois d'abord te remonter!

Grogna l'empereur, mais toute son énergie avait été drainée par la transmutation. Pestant, Edward tenta de décrocher sa jambe automail de sa main blessée. Celle-ci pesait terriblement lourd, et s'il s'en débarrassait Ling pourrait peut être le soulever. Certes, Winry le tuerait, mais sa mort serait peut-être moins longue et douloureuse ainsi qu'en se faisant déchiqueter par les roches en contrebas? Mais le blond ne parvint pas à défaire les écrous, ses doigts tremblants, et il abandonna en entendant l'empereur hurler de douleur lorsqu'une balle toucha son bras.

Bien. Edward sentit son coeur se serrer en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. S'ils continuaient ainsi, ils mourraient tous les deux. Bon sang, Al entrerait dans une colère noire, suivie d'un profond désespoir. Et le Colonel le sermonnerait sûrement quant à son inconscience. Serait-il triste, ou soulagé d'être débarrassé de lui? Cette dernière hypothèse blessait le jeune homme plus que de raison, mais qu'importe. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Plongeant son regard doré dans celui de son ami, il sourit faiblement.

- Hey, Ling. Dis à Al que je serai un peu en retard, ok?

Et avant que le brun n'ait pu comprendre le sens de ces mots, il sentit la main de l´alchimiste Fullmetal trembler entre les siennes, avant de lâcher prise.

* * *

- Oui, le général de brigade Mustang m'a déjà parlé d'eux. Ils n'ont pas encore beaucoup sévis à Amestris, mais ils commencent à se faire remarquer et à inquiéter les autorités. J'ai entendu dire que le Führer prévoyait de nous faire intervenir bientôt ...

Déclara Alphonse Elric dans le combiné, ses doigts voyageant distraitement sur son bureau. Derrière lui, Havoc et Breda relevèrent le regard de leur jeu de dames pour observer le jeune homme en pleine conversation.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas à moi de prendre la décision, mais je pense que le général approuvera. Il dira sans doute qu'un collaboration entre ses unités et celles de Xing pour arrêter une organisation criminelle internationale fera du bien à sa carrière, et surtout à son ego...Je lui en parlerai à son retour de réunion, reprit le jeune homme, cette fois saisissant un stylo et gribouillant quelque rapide notes sur un morceau de papier. Dachuan, dans deux soirs? Je te confirmerai ça dans l'après midi, Ling. Bonne journée à toi.

Le jeune homme raccrocha, tandis que la porte de l'office s'ouvrit sur le général de brigade Mustang et son éternelle escorte Riza Hawkeye. Leurs expressions étaient sinistres, comme le voulait la date, et Alphonse n'avait pas meilleur mine. Cependant, tous tentaient de mettre leur chagrin de côté pour rester professionnel, au moins pour le temps qu'ils se trouvaient dans ce bureau.

- Je viens de recevoir un appel de l'empereur Ling Yao, déclara l'alchimiste d'état. Il souhaite proposer aux unités du général de Brigade Roy Mustang une collaboration avec les autorités de Xing pour arrêter l'organisation criminelle connue sous le nom de Red Wolves. Si le führer Hakuro vous l'autorise, et si vous le désirez, il souhaiterait organiser une rencontre avec un de ses généraux dans la ville de Dachuan, dans deux soirs. Qu'en pensez-vous, général?

L'interessé sembla réfléchir quelques instants, avant de déclairer.

- Évidement, un accomplissement de ce genre ne peut que faire du bien à mon image. Hawkeye, je te laisse faire tous les arrangements. Tu souhaites venir également, Alphonse?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec conviction, déterminé.

- Oui. Chaque voyage vers Xing pourrait me mettre sur la piste de mon frère.

* * *

Eden s'étira, baillant indescement, avant de laisser sa tête tomber mollement sur la table. Il haïssait le matin avec ferveur, et considérait sérieusement l'idée de finir sa nuit là, sur la table de la cuisine. Seulement, une certaine personne semblait décidée à l'en empêcher.

- Debout, boucle d'or!

L'intéressée grogna en sentant quelque chose le heurter, et il releva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec un autre habitant du manoir.

- Levi, laisse moi dormir encore un peu, gémit l'alchimiste. Et ne m'appelle pas boucle d'or!

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es le seul blond dans un monde d'hommes aux cheveux noirs, se moqua son interlocuteur, tout en lançant une deuxième pomme sur son partenaire.

Eden attrapa le fruit au vol, et le croqua avec appétit.

- Tu peux parler, déclara-t-il tout en mâchant, tu es roux. Roux!

L'air dramatique qu'avait pris le blond était quelque peu ruiné par sa crinière en bataille et ses yeux emplis de sommeil, mais il n'en fallait pas plus à Levi pour prendre la mouche.

- Je ne suis pas roux! C'est rouge, une couleur brûlante et passionnée dont tu ne peux saisir toute la beauté!

Affirma-t-il tout en tirant sur ses mèches de cheveux mi-longues. Le regard doré et moqueur d'Eden se plongea dans celui vert de l'autre jeune homme, avant que l'alchimiste n'hausse les épaules.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, les gens ne naissent pas avec les cheveux rouges. Tu es roux, un point c'est tout. C'est la fatalité, tu ne peux pas lutter contre ton destin.

L'accusé fit la moue, grommelant quelque chose sur l'insensibilité d'Eden face à la beauté de ses cheveux et la subtilité des nuances de couleur. Levi était le seul homme plus jeune que Edward dans ce manoir, à l'exception bien sûre de Sascha, et il n'était pas non plus originaire de Xing. Il affirmait venir de Creta, et ses parents avaient vraisemblablement été assassinés au cours d'un voyage à Xing. Il avait alors été recueilli par les Red Wolves, et avait grandit avec eux.

Edward soupira et se cala à nouveau confortablement, bien décidé à dormir une nouvelle fois.

- Quel père tu fais, Ed! Tu parles la bouche pleine, tu dors sur la table...

Pour toute réponse, Eden grogna et jeta son trognon de pommes au garçon qui l'empêchait de se reposer.

- Et tu joues avec la nourriture, en plus! En parlant de père, Sascha est levé depuis deux heures déjà...

- Oh, et il fait quoi?

- Il a aidé Mao et les autres à soigner les gosses que vous avez ramenés hier soir. Heureusement, aucun n'a de blessures très sérieuses...Il est encore avec, là, et il les bassine depuis ce matin en leur racontant à quel point tu es un père génial qui sauve les gens.

- Tch...

Eden enfouit à nouveau son visage dans ses bras, plus pour dissimuler son air un peu niais que pour faire une nouvelle tentative de dormir. Sascha était vraiment un garçon adorable, qui semblait tellement l'idealiser. Ed ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être flatté par toute l'admiration et l'affection qu'il voyait dans les yeux onyx du jeune garçon à chaque fois qu'il le regardait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire des gamins, déjà?

Demanda le blond, changeant de sujets.

- Mao va les amener à l'orphelinat, en leur donnant tout l'argent que contenait le coffre que vous avez récupérer hier. Comme ça, ils seront bien traités ...

- C'est une bonne chose.

Répondît Eden, avant de plonger dans ses pensées. Il n'aimait pas tuer, et chacune de leur mission lui donnait des maux de ventre. Souvent, il se demandait pourquoi il avait décidé de rester dans ce manoir et d'intégrer les Red Wolves. Ne pas avoir de passé ne signifiait pas ne pas avoir de futur. Il aurait pu se construire une nouvelle vie, trouver un travail et élever Sascha de manière respectable, et non au milieu d'assassins hors la loi.

La pièce tomba dans le silence, silence qui fut de bien courte duré lorsque les enfants traversèrent la cuisine, talonnant Mao, Sascha à leur côté.

- Je vais les amener à l'orphelinat, déclara l'homme le plus âgé tout en designant du doigt la dizaine de garcons et filles derrière lui. Je serai rentré d'ici trois heures, déclara-t-il avant de passer la porte.

Levi et Eden acquiescèrent, et ce-dernier souleva un sourcil interrogateur lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose tirer sur son t-shirt. Baissant la tête, il tomba nez à nez avec une petite fille, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Merci monsieur Eden, de nous avoir sauvés.

Le blond pu lire toute la reconnaissance dans les yeux de la petite, et il sentit la fierté monter en lui. C'était la collaboration de Mao, Rei et lui qui, la veille, avait permis d'arracher ces enfants aux griffes de l'esclavage. C'etait leur détermination et leurs efforts qui leur avaient donné un avenir, et ce simple fait n'avait pas de prix pour Eden.

Souriant à son tour, il caressa la tête de l'enfant de sa main.

- C'était un plaisir. Vivez bien!

- Oui!

La petite acquiesça puis rejoignit le groupe qui quitta la pièce. C'était pour cela que Eden se battait. Tous doutes étaient injustifiés, et il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Même s'ils étaient reconnus en tant que criminels et traqués par l'empire, ils œuvraient pour le bien. Si ce monde était corrompu, alors ils le changeraient, et ce même si tuer rendait Eden malade. Et sans doute, sur le chemin, trouverait-t-il des indices sur son passé.

- Hey Ed, tu rêves?

L'alchimiste aux cheveux blonds sortit de sa torpeur, portant son attention sur son partenaire./

- Hein? Tu as dit quelque chose, Levi?

- Ouais. Dans deux heures, on a un briefing sur la prochaine mission, alors tu devrais émerger.

- Prochaine mission? Où?

Demanda Eden, légèrement ennuyé de devoir travailler si tôt apres sa précédente sortie.

- Dachuan.

* * *

Et voilà la fin du chapitre 2!

Comme vous vous en doutez, les choses se mettront en route à partir du prochain chapitre, que j'essaierai de publier rapidement. Encouragez-moi avec des reviews \o/

Ou je vous jetterai des pommes.


	3. Red velvet

Bien le bonsoir! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre plutôt long pour occuper votre dimanche soir, s'il est aussi ennuyeux que le mien!

Disclaimer: Fma ne m'appartient pas, et croyez moi, c'est mieux ainsi.

* * *

L'empereur Ling Yao reposa le combiné, avant de soupirer. Cette organisation terroriste lui donnait bien du soucis dans les premières année de son règne, et pourtant, ce n'était pas la possibilité d'une coopération avec Amestris pour les arrêter qui l'avait rendu particulièrement nerveux pendant cet appel. C'était le fait de parler avec Alphonse.

Ling ne comprenait pas comment l'alchimiste pouvait ne pas le haïr, ni même le blâmer pour la disparition de son frère. Après tout, il était responsable de l'accident, alors où ce jeune homme puisait-il la force de lui parler comme si de rien n'était? L'empereur savait bien qu'Alphonse était celui souffrant le plus de la présumée mort d'Edward, alors pourquoi restait-il si amical avec lui?

Si le jeune homme ne le blâmait pas, lui, il se haïssait pour cette tragédie. Alors qu'il avait demandé l'aide de son ami, il l'avait mené à la mort. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier le regard résigné, mais ô combien empli de tristesse et de regrets, qu'avait arboré le jeune homme à l'avenir si prometteur avant de tout abandonner. Pour le sauver, il s'était plié à la fatalité et s'était laissé chuter, acceptant de se faire engloutir par les flots déchainés. L'empereur revivait sans cesse ce moment, se remémorant bien malgré lui la sensation de la main de son ami glissant entre les siennes. Il avait tenu sa vie du bout des doigts, et ne l'aurait sacrifiée pour rien au monde. Pourtant, elle lui avait bel et bien échappé. Et bon dieu, cette main moite et couverte de sang avait tremblé avant de lâcher prise, faiblesse avouée contrastant vivement avec l'air déterminé qu'Edward Elric s'était efforcé de montrer jusqu'à la fin.

Ling Yao avait senti son coeur s'arrêter au moment où son ami l'avait lâché, regardant avec horreur la fine silhouette de l'alchimiste disparaître dans la mer en contre-bas. Pendant quelques secondes, le temps s'était arrêté, et le brun n'avait plus pu que se concentrer sur les eaux agitées, priant pour que l'alchimiste refasse surface parmi les écumes. Peut-être la chute n'avait-elle pas été fatale, peut-être les vagues n'étaient-elles pas aussi puissantes qu'elles en avaient l'air et qu'il parviendrait à remonter le courant, car après tout il s'agissait d'Edward et il ne pouvait pas mourir de cette manière. Mais avec chaque seconde passant, Ling avait senti l'espoir le quitter, tandis que d'horribles réalisations le heurtaient. La jambe de Edward était en acier, l'attirant inévitablement vers le fond. Il était blessé, épuisé, sans alchimie. Il faisait nuit noire, et il ne pourrait pas s'orienter vers la surface dans l'obscurité des eaux profondes. La bais était clairsemée de rochers acérés. L'air était glacée, l'eau l'était encore plus. Cela faisait déjà une minute. Un minute trente. Deux minutes et toujours aucune traces de la tête blonde.

Derrière lui, des éclairs bleues de transmutation balayaient les ennemis et ses soldats livraient bataille, mais l'empereur ne l'avait pas réalisé. Il ne voyait plus que la surface irrégulière de l'eau, se soulevant et s'écrasant avec fracas sur les rochers, anéantissant toujours un peu plus ses espoirs, broyant ses prières contre le relief déchiré.

Puis il avait hurlé. Crié le nom de son ami, appelant en vain l'obscurité, ignorant les mains de son escorte qui tentaient de le relever et de le mettre en sécurité. Il s'était débattu, main tendue vers la falaise, suppliant son ami d'arrêter cette stupide blague et de ramener son derrière ici, lui reprochant qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir noyé comme n'importe quel vulgaire humain. Il n'avait pas pu se concentrer sur la voix de Alphonse Elric dans son dos, qui lui demandait de se reprendre tout en exigeant de savoir où était son frère, et pourquoi le brun hurlait son nom dans la nuit sombre comme s'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de le prononcer. Il n'avait pas su faire face, et redoutait de ne pas pouvoir affronter le regard du frère cadet à nouveau.

* * *

- Cette mission sera plutôt délicate, mais le boss a confiance en nous. Si on agit prudemment, tout se passera bien. Nous prendrons six hommes: un infiltré, un client, deux postés sur le toit, et deux à l'arrière, véhicule à proximité. L´établissement a vraiment l'air d'un bar classique de l'extérieur, mais nous avons de nombreuses raisons de penser que ce n'est qu'une façade, et nous ne pourrons vérifier tout cela que de l'intérieur.

Énonça Luang aux autres personnes dans la pièce, son regard porté sur les feuilles informatives entre ses mains. Affalé sur le canapé au côté de Levi, Eden n'écoutait le briefing que d'une oreille. De mémoire, il n'était pas affilié à cette mission, mais tous les membres d'un même lieu devaient être informés des activités des autres, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

- Prostitution et trafique d'opium, ce sont les deux motifs à rechercher. Si le bar fait effectivement dans ce milieu, alors il y a une haute probabilité que les autorités de Dachuan, ville où le potentiel réseau serait basé, soient également corrompues. Sans doute touchent-ils un pourcentage, ou leur silence est acheté à l'aide de pot de vin. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne pouvons pas juste entrer et fouiller comme si de rien n'était. Avant de décider d'intervenir - non les gars, j´ai pas dit que vous pourrez tout faire sauter cette fois - il nous faut des preuves. Initialement, nous avions prévu que Rei prennent la place d'une employée là-bas, mais ses jambes ont été cassées durant le raid pour secourir les enfants esclaves. Du coup, Eden s'y collera.

L'intéressé sembla se réveiller, lançant un regard éberlué à l'homme responsable de la gestion des missions dans ce manoir.

- Quoi, demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée, vous voulez que je joue la prostituée?! Non, même pas en rêve, je passe mon tour. Je veux bien sortir sur cette mission s'il manque du monde, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me déguiser en fille et faire je ne sais quoi.

- Ed, laisse-moi finir! Personne ne te demande de jouer la prostituée voyons. Comme je l'ai dit, ce bar est une façade. Il y a des employés qui ne tiennent que le rôle de serveur, et ceux-ci sont aussi bien hommes que femmes. On ne te demande pas la lune, tu n'auras qu'à prétendre d'être serveur là-bas.

Expliqua Luang, tentant de rationaliser la situation.

- J'le sens pas. Je vois pas pourquoi personne d'autre pourrait s'en occuper, je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses de toute façon. Et je suis censé faire quoi, frapper à leur porte et postuler? Qu'est-ce que vous fait penser qu'ils ont besoin de nouveau personnel de toute façon? Et en étant nouveau, je doute d'avoir accès à l'envers du décor ...

Objecta Eden, les bras croisés en signe de refus. Se battre ne le dérangeait aucunement - du moins tant qu'il ne devait pas tuer plus que nécessaire -, mais jouer les comédiens était un tout autre problème.

- Nous avons déjà pensé à tout ça Ed, pour qui tu nous prends? Soupira Luang tout en tendant un dossier au blond. Nous avons recueilli un maximum d'informations sur les employés et leurs activités. Celui-ci, c'est Matthew Dougal, originaire d'Amestris. Il a vingt ans et travaille là-bas depuis deux ans. Il est uniquement serveur, en salle principale et annexes.

Ed observa un instant la photo accompagnant le dossier. Celle-ci montrait un jeune homme sortant à peine de l'adolescence, ses longs cheveux châtains tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Son regard bleu semblait fatigué, et ses traits délicats avaient quelque chose de féminin.

- Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est prendre sa place. Il est orphelin et n'a aucun proche connu, tu pourras donc facilement te substituer à lui, pendant que nous le garderons ici. Tu y resteras autant de soirs que nécessaire.

- Hmm, ce n'est pas que je veux pas, mais vous pensez vraiment que les autres employés ne remarqueront rien?

Demanda Eden, sceptique, tout en détaillant la photographie. Il était vrai que quelques uns de ses traits ressemblaient aux siens, mais tout de même ...

- L'alchimie te permet de changer ta couleur de cheveux n'est-ce pas? Qu'en est-il de celle de tes yeux?

Le blond leva un sourcil à cette question, songeur.

- Je n'ai jamais essayé...Je suppose que c'est faisable. Après tout, il me suffit de modifier les pigments dans l'iris. Il faut que je trouve une longueur d'onde assez proche de la couleur de ses yeux, et que je réarrange les différents atomes des cercles aromatiques des molécules en question. C'est une transmutation au niveau atomique, c'est très précis ...Le jaune et le bleu sont des couleurs complémentaires et ont des absorbances opposées, et je devrai faire bien attention de ne rien abîmer, mais je peux le faire...

À présent, Ed parlait avant tout à lui-même, tout en gribouillant différentes molécules et autres calculs de longueurs d'ondes sur le dossier que Luang lui avait passé. Les autres personnes dans la pièce observait le jeune blond avec curiosité, ce-dernier étant le seul du repère à maîtriser l'alchimie. Bien que personne ne sache dans quelles conditions le jeune homme avait appris cette science, tous étaient certains qu'il était un véritable génie.

Soudain, l'objet de tous les regards s'arrêta, reportant son attention sur Luang.

- Mais même ainsi, la différence entre nos deux visages restera marquée. Je vais me faire griller, c'est certain. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi on devrait se donner tant de mal parce que quelques personnes pensent bon de se droguer, et que certaines autres n'ont pas de meilleur ambition dans la vie que de se faire payer pour écarter les jambes.

Ennuyé, le jeune alchimiste relança le dossier au brun face à lui. Il ne se donnerait pas tant de peine pour aider des adultes s'étant dirigés sur la mauvaise voie. Après tout, il ne se souvenait pas avoir choisi d'être un saint souhaitant dédier sa vie à guider les brebis égarées vers le droit chemin.

- Non, tu ne te feras pas prendre. Heureusement pour nous, le personnel porte une tenue spéciale - dans le style traditionelle, et ne t'inquiète pas elle n´est pas indécente - qui inclut un demi masque, qui couvre la moitié du visage. Cela ajouté aux lumières tamisées suffira amplement, tout le monde n'y verra que du feu. Le bar est plutôt bondé, et les employés ont peu de contact entre eux. Probablement pour les empêcher de comploter quelque chose contre leur conditions de travail...Qu'importe.

Remarquant l'air non convaincu du jeune adulte, Luang cru bon d'insister.

- Cette mission est vraiment importante, Ed. La nièce d´un de nos membres d'un autre site a disparu pendant un voyage à Dachuan, et il craint qu'elle ne soit retenue là-bas. Les employées dont les services sont vendus ...de cette manière là...ne sont probablement pas consentantes, mais retenues contre leur gré. Et certaines sont sans aucun doute mineures.

Le regard doré d'Eden se durcit significativement à ces mots, et ses lèvres se retroussèrent en une grimace écoeurée. Sans un mot, il se leva, récupéra le dossier des mains de Luang et tourna les talons, l'air grave.

* * *

- Tu me ressembles un peu plus comme ça, papa!

Déclara Sasha, enjoué, tandis que Eden finissait d'inspecter ses yeux dans le miroir. Bleus. Ses yeux étaient bleus. Après deux jours de recherche, cinq tentatives, un kilo de papier couvert de calculs, une centaine de jurons, et dix minutes durant lesquels le blond s'était littéralement aveuglé, il était enfin parvenu à teindre ses yeux en bleu. Et il devait bien admettre qu'avoir la possibilité de changer la couleur de son regard à volonté lui serait particulièrement utile en mission. Avec sa chevelure désormais châtain foncé et détachée, le jeune adolescent était presque méconnaissable. Satisfait, Ed quitta la salle de bain pour s'accroupir face au petit garçon qui l'attendait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Les yeux de l'enfant étaient d'un bleu beaucoup plus foncés que ceux de Ed, apparaissant presque noir, mais le père adoptif ne souleva pas le fait.

- Tu as fait tout ça avec l'alchimie? Demanda l'enfant, impressionné par la transformation de son père.

- Ouais, même si c'était un petit peu compliqué, répondit le jeune homme tout en ébouriffant les cheveux noirs du gamin.

- Je voudrais aussi apprendre l'alchimie papa! Comme ça plus tard je serai aussi fort que toi, et j'aiderai les gens! Je serai un alchimiste pour le peuple!

Ed ne pu s´empêcher de se sentir touché par l'admiration visible dans le regard de son fils adoptif, et quelque peu impressionné par sa détermination et sa bonne volonté. Il pouvait vraiment être fier du garçon qu'il élevait.

- Je t'apprendrai un peu d'alchimie quand tu seras plus grand, déclara-t-il tout en pinçant la joue de Sasha. Mais je te souhaite tout de même un meilleur avenir que ça, parce que que...

- Parce que?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir d'où tu viens pour savoir où tu vas, les coupa une voix masculine.

Père et fils se retournèrent vers l'embrasure de la porte pour y découvrir Mao, les mains pleines de tissu. Ce-dernier haussa les sourcils en dévisageant Eden, un air de surprise non dissimulé peint sur son visage.

- Ouah, c'est...radical, déclara le grand brun. En tout cas, c'est vraiment bien réalisé. Tu es un génie en alchimie après tout ...Enfin, je suis venu te dire que nous partons dans dix minutes. Nous appréhenderons le jeune Dougal là-bas. Nous avons récupéré une de ses tenues chez lui, comme cous êtes tous les deux plutôt pe-

L'adulte n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la chaussure que son partenaire lui envoya et se retrouva sur les fesses, le nez en sang.

- Qui est-ce que tu traites de nabot microscopique tellement petit qu'il n'aura pas besoin de se camoufler pour se glisser entre les grains d'opium cette nuit, hein?!

Grogna Ed, poing levé et veine menaçant d'exploser au coin de sa tempe.

- Papa...

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Ed! Quoi qu'il en soit, enfile ça, on décolle!

L'alchimiste attrapa au vol les vêtements que lui lança l'autre homme, et son teint blanchit visiblement lorsqu'il les observa.

- Luang a dit que ce n'était pas indécent! Quel sens vous avez de la décence ici à Xing?! Accusa-t-il tout en jetant un regard noir à Mao.

- Un jeune homme qui porte quotidiennement des pantalons en cuir ne devrait pas donner de leçon sur la descence!

- Au moins, ça ne montre pas autant de peau!

- Tu exagères, ça te couvrira amplement!

- Qui est si petit qu'il pourrait utiliser une chaussette comme couverture, hein?!

Soupirant, Sasha se détourna de l'échange et entreprit de lire un des livres sur l'alchimie de son père.

* * *

Roy Mustang, fier général de brigade qu'il était, ne s'était pas déplacé jusque Xing sans ses hommes. Havoc, Fuery, Falman et bien évidemment Riza s'étaient fait un plaisir de l'accompagner - ainsi que l'alchimiste d'état Alphonse Elric - dans le pays asiatique. Apres deux journées de voyage, le petit groupe avait atteint Dachuan, grande ville à l'ouest du pays. Il avait été convenu qu'ils y rencontrent les autorités habilitées pour recevoir une rapide explication de la situation, avant de se remettre en chemin pour gagner la capitale et la cité impériale le lendemain.

La réunion avait été concise, ayant pour seul but celui de communiquer aux envoyés d'Amestris les informations les plus cruciales. Les criminels étaient une grande organisation terroriste connue sous le nom de Red Wolves, née à Xing mais s'étendant peu à peu à tout le continent. Plusieurs centaines de membres étaient dispersés en groupes, référant chacun à des supérieurs désignés et organisés en réseau. Tous étaient entraînés au combat et n'hésitaient pas à tuer femmes et enfants si cela servaient leurs buts égoïstes. Les identifier et les démanteler n'étaient jamais chose facile, et leur seul signe distinctif serait un tatouage à l'effigie d'un loup, leur permettant de prouver leur appartenance au groupe. Les arrêter et les exécuter était une priorité pour l'empire de Xing, et le serait bientôt pour Amestris, car beaucoup de groupes semblaient se diriger vers l'ouest. Les deux pays monteraient un plan d'action en collaboration directe avec l'empereur.

Après ce rapide briefing, les hommes avaient souhaité profiter de la nuit dans un pays étranger. Mustang ne pouvait les blâmer, Dachuan était une belle ville, illuminée et vivante, folklorique et dynamique. Le petit groupe - à l'exception de Hawkeye et de Al restés à l'hôtel- avait donc choisit d'arpenter les rues à la recherche de quelconque distraction, et avait fini au comptoir d'un bar, avec le ferme objectif de goûter à tous les alcools spécifiques de ce pays, tâche que le général de brigade ne prenait pas à la légère.

Le bar n'était pas comme les établissements qu'il avait pour habitude de fréquenter à Amestris. Celui-ci était scandaleusement grand et décoré tout de boiseries et de dorures. Il était constitué d'une multitude de salles aux ambiances diverses, mais les lumières tamisées y rendaient toujours l'atmosphère chaleureuse et accueillante. L'endroit était visiblement connu et apprécié dans la ville, car il était bondé. Partout où l'on regardait, une multitude de personnes se noyaient dans les spiritueux, cigarettes ou pipes pendues aux lèvres. Se frayant difficilement un chemin entre tous les clients, de très nombreux serveurs et serveuses veillaient à ce que les verres ne soient jamais vides et ne manquaient pas d'offrir un sourire charmeur en primes. La plupart étaient des femmes vêtues de cheongsam en satin ouverts dans le dos, fendus des chevilles au bassin ou bien outrageusement courts, découvrant aux yeux de tous leur jambes élancées et les délicates jarretelles les habillant. Roy aurait dû être aveugle -ou plus exactement ne pas avoir retrouvé la vue à l'aide de la pierre philosophale - pour ne pas remarquer leur charme exotique et le gracieux roulement de leurs hanches. Il n'était cependant pas rare de voir des hommes au profil exclusivement androgyne, eux aussi vêtus de manière spécifique. Tous portaient un tangzhuang de la même matière luxurieuse, ces-derniers étant assez longs pour dissimuler leur bassin. Certains étaient accompagnés d'un long pantalon assorti, tandis que d'autres montraient leurs cuisses à qui désirait les voir, le reste de leur jambe dissimulé par de longs bas noirs montant légèrement au-dessus des genoux. Enfin, tous les employés portaient un demi masque de porcelaine blanc immaculé, leur permettant sans doute de travailler dans un quasi anonymat. Tout semblait inviter à la relaxation et à la luxure, sans pour autant paraître réellement indécent.

Mais le général de brigade, au contraire de ses camarades, ne parvenait pas à se joindre à l'ambiance festive. Reculé non loin d'un comptoir, il observait sans vraiment la voir la foule d'hommes et de femmes rassemblés dans l'optique de festoyer. Lui n'avait pas la tête à cela - une fois n'est pas coutume - car se trouver dans le pays où l'un de ses plus précieux subordonnés avait disparu ne faisait que raviver la douleur de l'injuste perte. Savoir que l'alchimiste Fullmetal s'était volatilisé quelque part en ces terres semblaient réveiller chez le brun une sorte de paranoïa qui le forçait à tendre l'oreille. Le pays était certes ridiculement grand, mais les chances d'y croiser Edward n'était pas tout à fait de zéro, l'étaient-elles? Mustang savait bien que l'espoir de tomber sur le jeune homme était risible - il n'avait même pas disparu dans cette région! - mais c'était plus fort que lui. N'était-ce pas le propre des humains que de ne jamais abandonner, même s'ils persévéraient dans la bêtise? Roy aurait tant voulu revoir le jeune homme, prendre son courage à deux mains et ne pas répéter la même erreur que cette nuit-là... Le brun avait sans cesse repoussé l'échéance, tentant d'ignorer la tension escaladant entre lui et l'adolescent. Il avait pourtant prévu d'affronter les choses en face et de soutenir le regard accusateur que lui jetait plus ou moins discrètement l'alchimiste, mais il avait toujours reporté la date, persuadé que le lendemain matin et comme à son habitude, l'autre entrerait dans son bureau en râlant et jèterait un rapport mal orthographié à la tête de son supérieur. Prétendant que rien ne s'etait passé. Agissant comme si leurs mains n'avaient jamais caressé le corps de l'autre, comme si leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas effleurées, leurs souffle mêlé. Comme s'il n'avait jamais gémis son nom...

Le général fut brutalement sorti de ses rêveries lorsqu'une voix ressemblant bien trop à celle d'Edward se fit entendre non loin de lui. Interpelé, il scanna la foule à la recherche d'une petite tête blonde, mais il du dissimuler sa déception lorsqu'il ne trouva rien de tel. Le propriétaire de la voix était un de ces employés, ses cheveux châtains contrastant avec le rouge vif de son habit de satin décoré de broderies noirs, s'accordant parfaitement avec le noir des bas dissimulant partiellement ses jambes. Le général détailla un instant celui qui devait à peine sortir de l'adolescence, ses yeux discernant l'ombre d'un tatouage sous le vêtement ample couvrant ses hanches. Son visage, ou du moins ce qui en était visible, présentait des traits fins, et le bleu de ses yeux contrastait avec l'ecarlate de sa tenue. Le serveur était certes charmant, mais il n'était pas Edward. N'ayant pas meilleure chose à faire, Roy observa le jeune homme un instant.

- Hé, toi en rouge!

Appelèrent plusieurs hommes attablés non loin, et l´expression du serveur sembla se tendre tandis qu'il les rejoignaient .

- Que désirez-vous, cette fois-ci?

Demanda le jeune d'un ton un peu trop agressif pou être professionel, et l'alchimiste de flammes jugea que cette intonation accentuait la ressemblance de la voix du jeune homme avec celle de Ed. Elle était probablement juste légèrement plus grave, quelque peu plus sensuelle., plus adulte..Intrigué, le brun observa le jeune homme tandis qu'il remplissait le verre de chacun des hommes, ses gestes légèrement maladroits. Sans doute était-il un nouvel employé.

- Tu as dit que tu t'appelais Matthew, c'est ça? Ça ne sonne pas d´ici.

Pour toute réponse, le châtain se contenta de hocher la tête avant de tourner les talons, mais il fut retenu par le poignet. Ne cachant pas son agacement, il se retourna pour faire à nouveau face à ses interlocuteurs, sa longue chevelure ondulant dans son dos au gré de ses mouvements.

- Quoi? Vous avez vos boissons, alors -

- Je peux t'appeller Matt? Demanda un grand brun, son sourire se voulant rassurant et chaleureux.

Le serveur haussa les épaules, lâchant un vague "si ça te fait plaisir" avant de tenter de fuir à nouveau, mais il n'en eut pas la possibilité, la main de l'autre tenant toujours son poignet.

- Eh bien, cher Matt...

Commença l'autre tout en attirant le gamin à lui d'un coup sec, et le général ne pût entendre le reste de la phrase car les mots furent murmurés à l'oreille du jeune homme. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Roy ne fut pas la soudaine rigidité du serveur ni même son air paniqué, mais la main de l'autre se glissant sous son vêtement, découvrant pendant une courte seconde le motif du tatouage dont le contour avait à peine été visible un peu plus tôt.

Un loup. Un loup rouge, tout en ombres, courbes et arabesques, hurlant à une lune noire ornée d'un étrange symbole écarlate.

Red Wolves. Oubliez le visage angélique et l'apparente pudeur du jeune homme. C'était un assassin, un membre de cette organisation qui tuait sans seconde pensée quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le général de brigade voulu abandonner son verre et interpeler sur le champ le châtain au sourire forcé et mal à l'aise qui échangeait désormais des clés avec un des hommes, donnant de vagues instructions sur un rendez-vous dans dix minutes devant la chambre onze, à l'arrière du bar.

Une prostituée. L'assassin des Red Wolves était une _prostituée_, travaillant dans un bar luxueux au centre d'une ville touristique. Il était peu probable qu'il ne se soit pas fait déjà remarquer. Serait-ce alors possible que l'établissement tout entier soit sous le contrôle des loups? Leur réseau ne s´adonnait pas seulement au braquage et à l'assassinat, mais également à la prostitution? Mustang fut soudainement bien heureux d'être venu vêtu en civil, ce qui lui permettrait de fouiner avec un peu plus de discretion. Car s'il avait mis le doigt sur un nid, il ne le quitterait pas sans le réduire en cendres. Et le premier suspect était ce charmant jeune homme en rouge. Dans dix minutes chambre onze, avait-il dit?

* * *

Eden allait commettre un meurtre. Même deux. Ou trois. Oh, oubliez ça, il allait provoquer un bain de sang. Il tuerait Luang en premier, pour ne pas s'être suffisament renseigné sur la personne dont il devait tenir le rôle ce soir là. Comment avait-il pu ne pas savoir que Matthew Douglas serait désormais tenu de satisfaire les clients de manière charnelle et ce jusque nouvel ordre, car un de ses collègues mystérieusement disparu n'était plus en mesure de faire ce travail? Oh, il l'avait probablement su, mais avait volontairement choisis d'omettre ce détail. Et cette erreur faisait de lui la première cible sur la liste de Ed. Il tuerait ensuite le boss supervisant le site, pour l'avoir assigné à cette stupide mission, et la nièce d'il ne savait plus qui, pour s'être supposément fait enlevée ici. Il tuerait Mao pour lui avoir remis les odieux vêtements, puis Rei pour s'être cassé les jambes et ne pas se retrouver ici à sa place. Il tuerait ensuite le pervers qui désirait louer ses services, puis le patron de l'établissement pour faire du profit sur ce genre de pratique, la police de la ville pour être aussi incompétente, et enfin l'empereur de Xing pour laisser ce genre de débauche avoir lieu sur son territoire. Mais avant de se permettre tous ces plaisirs, Eden devait mener sa mission à bien.

Il avait pour ordre de confirmer que prostitution et trafique d'opium était monnaie courante dans l'établissement. Le premier chef d'accusation était désormais crûment vérifié, même si la question du consentement des employés n'était pas encore réglée. Mais sachant désormais que les chambres étaient cachées à l'arrière du bâtiment et que les clés pour y accéder étaient distribuées par le patron - Ed remercierait l'autre pervers pour ces infos avant de l'étouffer à l'aide de ses bijoux de famille - il lui suffisait de s'y rendre et d´entrer en contact avec d'autres employés. Il ne lui restait plus alors qu'à trouver la réserve d'opium qui, si elle existait réellement, ne devait pas se trouver bien loin des chambres.

Le seul problème d'Eden était le temps. Dans quelques minutes, il était supposé se trouver avec un client dans la chambre onze. Il pouvait toujours l'y ligoter pendant qu'il explorait l'envers du décor, mais ses deux amis en bas ne mettrait pas plus d'une heure avant de s'inquiéter quant à son retard. La marche de manœuvre de l'alchimiste était donc limitée, et il devrait être efficace.

Sans perdre plus de précieuses secondes, il traversa les nombreuses salles enfumées où la population de Dachuan buvait, fumait et riait à gorge déployée. Usant de la petite clé, il déverrouilla la discrète porte menant aux quartiers plus privés, tentant de paraître le plus naturel possible et ne se retournant pas. Ed ne prit pas la peine de refermer derrière lui, prévoyant de ressortir par ce même passage le plus vite possible. Il se retrouva dans un long couloir dont les murs et le sol étaient recouverts de velours rouges, de discrètes appliques lumineuses éclairant modestement l'endroit. Une simple succession de portes en bois lui faisaient face, toutes numérotées et menant visiblement vers une vingtaine de chambres différentes. L'endroit était étonnement silencieux au vu des activités qui devaient s'y dérouler, et l'alchimiste en déduit que les patrons s'étaient efforcés de rendre le tout le plus discret possible. Déterminé, le faux serveur tenta d'ouvrir aléatoirement plusieurs portes, mais la poignée ne bougea même pas. Jugeant qu'attendre son client dans la chambre et le neutraliser pour ensuite explorer l'endroit était le plus prudent à faire, Ed se faufila au numéro onze.

La décoration était telle qu'il l'avait anticipée: de velours et de satin rouge et noirs, agrémentées de nombreuses bougies parfumée. Au centre de la pièce trônait un immense lit, et l'adolescent du se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter dessus et dormir, au diable la mission. Une douce musique d'ambiance empêchait un silence malvenu de s'installer, et une bouteille d'alcool raffinée patientait sur un meuble d'artisanerie locale, véritable travail de maître. Mais Ed n'eut pas le temps d'admirer la pièce, car déjà son client frappait à la porte. Ravalant son malaise et sa rage à la pensée de ce que de nombreux jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes tels que lui subissaient ici, il invita l'homme à entrer, refermant délicatement derrière lui.

- N-nous devrions prendre notre temps...

Articula difficilement Eden tandis que l'homme fortement alcoolisé s'attaquait déjà aux nombreux boutons du tangzhuang en satin rouge que le missionnaire portait. Ronchonnant, il s'éloigna néanmoins lorsque le châtain le repoussa poliment, mettant toute sa volonté à l'épreuve pour ne pas casser le nez de l'autre sur le champ.

- Permettez-moi de prendre votre manteau.

Proposa le garçon avec un sourire forcé, avant de sa faufiler dans le dos de sa future victime. Sans crier gare, il frappa avec force à la nuque, et le pervers s'effondra en moins d'une seconde, soigneusement assomé.

- Une bonne chose de faite...

Marmonna Ed avant de claquer des mains et de transmuter une corde à partir da la veste de l'autre, corde qu'il utilisa pour ligoter le gêneur. Il se saisit ensuite de son porte-feuile qu'il entreprit de fouiller, et lâcha un cri de victoire lorsqu'il en sortit un petit sachet contenant la poudre à fumer qu'il cherchait. Méticuleux, il ouvrit le pochon, vérifiant qu'il s'agissait bien de l'opium suspecté. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le refermer et à sortir, le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant et se refermant dans son dos lui glaça le sang, et une voix profonde lui ordonna.

- Ne bouge plus!

Eden, toujours accroupi, se retourna lentement, et cru à une plaisanterie en voyant l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ce-dernier n'avait pas d'armes, mais semblait prêt à claquer des doigts si le serveur tentait quoi que ce soit, et Ed ne comprit le véritable danger que lorsqu'il remarqua le cercle de transmutation soigneusement dessiné sur ses mains gantées. S'il l'activait, nulle doute que cela ferait très, très mal.

- Se prostituer et droguer les clients pour dérober leur argent, c'est ça votre façon de faire?

Ed ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dissiper le malentendu, l'autre l'avait déjà coupé.

- Si tu te rends sagement maintenant, tu auras sans doute le droit à un procès équitable avant ton exécution, bien que l'issue finale reste inchangée.

Le châtain jaugea la situation. Qui était cet homme pour parler de la sorte? Bien qu'il soit habillé en civil, tout dans sa posture et son intonation trahissait son appartenance à un corps militaire. Mais son fort accent signifiait également qu'il n'était pas avec l'armée de Xing. Que lui voulait-il alors...? Et pourquoi son visage et son air hautain lui paraissaient-ils vaguement familier? Préférant éviter la confrontation pour l'instant et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Ed posa ses paumes au sol et déstructura le plancher, se laissant tomber dans la pièce-en dessous. Il se hâta de colmater le passage avant que l'autre ne puisse réagir sous l'effet de la surprise, et examina l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait maintenant. Beaucoup moins chaleureux qu'à l'étage supérieur, les murs semblaient de pierre et de nombreux barreaux les bordaient, donnant vu sur quelques lits occupés par de jeunes personnes à l'air hagard. Avec horreur, Eden réalisa qui ces personnes devaient être, et ses doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur une femme ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à la photographie de la nièce disparue que Luang avait cru bon de lui remettre. Voilà qui réglait la question du consentement.

Sans perdre une seconde, Eden claqua des mains et décomposa les barreaux, se glissant dans les cellules. Il se hâta d'ouvrir les menottes des détenus, qui se hâtèrent de prendre leur jambe à leur cou. Derrière lui, l'alchimiste entendit le plafond exploser et la chaleur des flammes s'engouffra dans le cachot, signalant l'arrivé de son ennemi. Les retenus encore présents hurlèrent et s'agitèrent, et le châtain redoubla d'ardeur. Bientôt, tous étaient en fuite, à l'exception de Eden. Tant pis pour la discrétion. Il botterait le cul de cet autre alchimiste, trouverait l'opium, et lèverait le camp aussi tôt, avant que toute la police de la ville ne rapplique.

Une fois tous les jeunes hommes et femmes sortis, l'agitation retomba, et il ne resta dans la pièce lugubre que les deux hommes, se dévisageant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient malgré la pénombre.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à croiser un alchimiste aussi doué se livrant à de telles activités, déclara le grand brun, réajustant ses gants avec un air menaçant.

- Je suis assez surpris également, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à me battre avec un alchimiste dans un endroit aussi bondé, répondit le plus petit des deux tout en se créant une lance à partir d'un des barreaux de fer.

Roy tenta de refouler les souvenirs que ce geste faisait remonter, conservant son masque de professionalisme menaçant. Son visage ne trahit pas sa surprise lorsqu'il remarqua que, comme lui, l'alchimiste avait la capacité de transmuter sans cercle. Dans quelles circonstances avait-il vu la vérité, et que lui avait-elle pris?

- Mais voyons, tu n'as pas à te battre, jeune homme. Te rendre nous facilitera la tâche à tous les deux. Dis-moi plutôt, combien de membres de Red Wolves travaillent ici? Les personnes que tu viens de relâcher étaient-elles des otages?

Eden se braqua à l'accusation, refusant de répondre. Ce qu'il dirait ne changerait rien. Les autorités faisaient de leur mieux pour les incriminer, et chacun de leurs faits et gestes était transformé, de manière à les faire passer pour les grands méchants auprès du publique. Qu'importe, Ed ne cherchait pas la reconnaissance.

- Et toi, je peux savoir qui tu es? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu as la moindre chance contre un groupe d'assassins entraînés?

Le visage de l'intéressé se fendit en un sourire amusé, transpirant l'assurance et la puissance.

- Mon nom est Roy Mustang, général de brigade au service d'Amestris. Et mon alchimie de flammes va réduire en cendre ici et maintenant le criminel que tu es.

Comme pour prouver ses paroles, le général claqua des doigts, et Ed du se jeter à terre pour éviter le jet de flammes dirigés à son attention. Après une roulade habile, il se releva avec agilité et chargea son adversaire, la lame aiguisée de sa lance prête à trancher à travers le visage suffisant de l'alchimiste d'état. Mais ce-dernier se déporta juste à temps et se saisit du bras du châtain, le faisant basculer en sol. Ed étouffa un hoquet de douleur lorsque son dos heurta avec force la pierre et, d'un coup de pieds bien placé, entraîna son aîné avec lui. Il roula sur lui même pour se retrouver allongé sur l'autre, et tenta de refouler le malaise que la soudaine proximité faisait naître en lui. Les yeux onyx le transperçaient avec agressivité, et Eden lui retourna son regard avec autant d'animosité, avant de lever sa lance, s'apprêtant à frapper. Mais il lâcha l'arme avec un juron lorsqu'une salve de flammes lui brûla la main, et Mustang saisit l'opportunité pour éjecter le corps juvénile écrasant le sien.

Les deux alchimistes reprirent leur position de départ, en garde et haletant, toisant l'autre avec colère. Eden devait se hâter de se débarrasser du gêneur pour mener à bien sa mission avant d'attirer trop l'attention! Quant à Mustang, il souhaitait mettre un terme à l'affrontement le plus rapidement possible, car chaque minute passant le forçait à réaliser à quel point la gestuel et les techniques de combat de son adversaire étaient similaires à celle du Fullmetal, bien que plus meurtrières et travaillées. Sans prévenir, le plus jeune plaqua à nouveau ses mains au sol, extirpant de celui-ci une dizaine de pics en direction de l'ennemi. Ennemi qui n'eut qu'à claquer des doigts pour faire exploser les constructions de pierre, augmentant la température dans la pièce de quelques degrés au passage.

- Eden!

L'intéressé se retourna pour voir accourir Levi dans sa direction, ses yeux verts affolés contrastant avec ses cheveux rouges. Evidemment, les explosions et les transmutations avaient du alerter pas mal de monde du combat ayant lieu. Mais si ses renforts arrivaient, alors les siens ne tarderaient pas non plus...

- Va-t-en, Levi! C'est aussi un alchimiste, tu seras seulement une gêne pour moi!

Gronda Ed avant d'attaquer à nouveau tout en esquivant des salves de flammes assassines. Vindicateur, Levi arma son pistolet et tira avec précision en direction du brun, mais son visage blanchit soudainement lorsque tous les projectiles s'enflammèrent et se désintégrèrent en l'air.

- C-commment...?

Balbutia-t-il avant d'être plaqué au sol par son compagnon, qui gémit lorsque le feu frôla sa peau, brûlant une partie du vêtement déjà peu conséquent qu'il portait. Eden jura tout en portant la main à sa hanche, couvrant partiellement son tatouage, preuve irréfutable de son appartenance aux loups.

- Dégage, je t'ai dit!

Gronda-t-il tout en se relevant et reprenant le combat enragé, et cette fois-ci, Levi ne se fit pas prier. Il tenta de trouver les escaliers, mais à peine fut-il arrivé à mi chemin qu'il les dévala avec violence, s'écrasant en bas des marches. Pistolets pointés dans sa direction, deux hommes - l'un blond, l'autre roux - et vêtus d'uniformes bleus descendirent à leur hauteur.

- Havoc, Breda, vous vous êtes fait attendre!

Râla le général et, alerté par le cri de Levi, Eden tourna la tête dans leur direction. Il sentit une boule se former dans son estomac et sa gorge se serrer lorsque son regard se posa sur les deux uniformes bleus, et il s'immobilisa soudainement.

Le bleu. Ce bleu. Ces uniformes.

La voix de Sascha résonna dans sa tête, frêle et inquiète : _"J'ai peur qu'ils reviennent. J'ai peur que les hommes en bleu reviennent, et que cette fois, tu ne sois pas là pour me protéger"._

Les hommes en bleu.

Une multitude d'images se succédèrent devant ses yeux, et le jeune alchimiste les ferma pour ne plus voir les murs blancs tachés de sang et les mains hostiles tendues dans sa direction. Il sentit ses jambes trembler sous son poids et lutta pour se maintenir debout et ne pas hurler. Une douleur lancinante transperça sa tête, et bientôt son corps tout entier, lorsqu'il réalisa avec horreur que son ennemi, lui, n'avait pas arrêté ses attaques.

- Eden! Eden! Bouge!

Les appels de Levi se noyèrent dans un vacarme assourdissant, provoqué par l'effondrement du plafond sous les attaques de l'alchimiste de flammes. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, Eden réalisa avec horreur qu'il était à genou et blessé, seul face à Roy Mustang.

* * *

Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre de cette fiction! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous commencez à entrer dans l'histoire ^^

Dans tous les cas, je vous serais vraiment reconnaissante de me faire part de vos impressions, positives ou négatives, par commentaires. Cela me permet de m'améliorer et me motive à écrire!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et je vais de ce pas rejoindre mes amis les bisounours parmi les vapeurs d'opium, et rendre visite au Edward enchaîné dans ma cave, je pense que je lui manque.


	4. Blue uniforms

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir! Voilà la suite pour vous chers lecteurs :)

Je remercie ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser un commentaire, ça m'encourage vraiment de savoir que ce que j'écris vous plait! Et les critiques ne peuvent être que constructives ^^

Pour répondre à Lithium Sodium, cette fiction comptera probablement une vingtaine de chapitre, mais je n'ai aucune certitude :)

Magda-kun, merci pour ces compliments, et t'inquiète, j'essaie généralement de ne pas trop faire patienter. Je pense publier un chapitre par semaine, probablement le dimanche soir, mais là aussi, ça peut varier ^^

Merci également à Fishina et à Gwen pour leur gentil commentaire:3

Disclaimer: Nope, toujours pas à moi.

Enjoy!

* * *

- Déjà à genoux?

Questionna le général d'une voix moqueuse, ramenant Eden à la réalité. Serrant les dents, ce-dernier tenta de se relever, en vain. Son automail ne lui obéissait plus, et le jeune homme comprit avec horreur que les flammes ardentes de son ennemi avait du faire fondre quelques composants.

- Tant mieux, reprit Mustang. Blessé et à genoux, c'est la position qui convient le mieux aux criminels dans ton genre. Lorsqu'elle précède mort et allongé, bien entendu.

La voix railleuse eut pour effet d'attiser la colère qui commençait à gagner Eden, et ce dernier abattit ses paumes ensanglantées au sol, modelant la terre pour attaquer le brun face à lui. Mais une nouvelle fois, les reliefs explosèrent sur un simple geste de mains, et Ed réalisa à quel point le pouvoir de l'autre était frustrant.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux alchimistes, perturbés seulement par les coups de feu et les bruits de la lutte opposant Levi, Havoc et Breda de l'autre côté de la montagne de gravas. Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, Ed ne parvenait pas à focaliser son attention sur son ennemi, alors qu'un de ses précieux camarades était en danger de mort imminente, seul face à deux adversaires visiblement bien entraînés. Des hommes en bleus.

Ces putains_ d'hommes en bleu._

La haine et la rancoeur commencèrent immédiatement à bouillir en Eden, et il tenta veinement de contrôler le tremblement de ses poings serrés, ignorant les soulèvements de son estomac. S'il n'avait pas tant de dignité face à un ennemi, il aurait pu vomir sur le champ au souvenir de ce qu'il avait vécu - de ce qu'_ils_ avaient vécu - au mains de ces hommes cruels. Mais quels souvenirs exactement? Eden n'en avait plus, pourtant il savait qu'il avait souffert, ô terriblement souffert, par leur volonté. Bien que sa mémoire n'était qu'un flot de sensations baignées dans un brouillard grisâtre, la douleur, elle, ne pouvait pas être confondue. Il la ressentait encore, cette atroce souffrance déchirant son être, remontant des limbes de sa mémoire enfouie. Bien qu'Eden n'était pas étranger à la douleur, celle-ci le paralysait. Et pire encore que tout, ce sentiment d'impuissance qui s'abattait sur lui le pesait, rendant sa respiration laborieuse, ses pensées confuses.  
Et ce brun face à lui se disait être un général! Bien qu'il ne portait pas l'uniforme en ce moment même, il était l'un des leurs, l'un de ces enfoirés responsables de son malheur. Et en tant que tel, il devait payer.

Ed le tuerait.

Sans perdre plus de temps, le jeune homme se hissa sur ses jambes flageollantes et transmuta une nouvelle lance à partir du sol, plus détérminé que jamais. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il échouerait à atteindre sa cible, peu importe le nombre de coups qu'il recevrait en échange, il se relèverait et attaquerait à nouveau, il arracherait le joli minois prétentieux de ce connard qui pensait pouvoir le réduire au silence, puis irait aider Levi.

- Crève!

Hurla Ed avant de charger, lance fermement maintenue entre ses mains, vers le militaire dont le sourire sarcastique ne tréssaillit pas. Le châtain n'était pas habitué à prendre la vie - la simple idée de s'en prendre à un innocent le rendait malade- mais son ennemi était coupable, coupable d'appartenir à cette armée à l'uniforme bleu qui hantait les rêves de son fils - et les siens.

- Combien de fois devrai-je te désarmer avant que tu ne comprennes? Je suis l'alchimiste de flammes, et un simple criminel comme toi ne peut me battre, peu importe ton talent.

L'intéressé jura lorsque la lance explosa en morceaux entre ses mains, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant. En un éclair, les paumes au sol, une nouvelle salve de pics s'élançait vers le brun, qui ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion lorsqu'il esquiva une seconde trop tard et qu'un des obstacles heurta son flanc, déchirant la peau avec zèle. Mais le plus jeune des deux alchimistes n'eut pas le temps de savourer cette petite réussite, car déjà la main de l'autre se refermait autour de son cou, et il se sentit propulsé en arrière avant de heurter avec fracas les barres d'aciers qui constituaient les cellules qu'il avait ouvertes un peu plus tôt.  
Sonné, il étouffa avec peine un cri lorsque la main puissante de l'autre s'emmêla dans ses longs cheveux, le forçant à lui faire face. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la confrontation, le loup pu observer les détails du visage de son ennemi, visage étonament jeune et agréable pour un général sans doute usé par la guerre. Leur deux regards se scellèrent, et Ed fut reconaissant que son masque, bien qu'effrité, le couvre encore à moitié. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir mal à l'aise face au regard inquisiteur de l'autre, dans lequel brillait une lueur de confusion dont Ed ne comprenait pas l'origine. Et tout aussi étrangement, les yeux onyx et durs ne lui semblaient pas tout à fait inconnus, sans qu'il ne puisse pour autant déterminer où il les avait contemplés autrefois. Qu'importe, car une seconde plus tard, l'autre l'avait habillement immobilisé au sol, face contre terre, une main toujours dans ses cheveux emmêlés et l'autre maintenant son bras dans son dos, avec la ferme intention de l'empêcher de transmuter. Le brun s'appuyait sur lui, et même si Ed ne pouvait que le discerner du coin de l'oeil, son air autoritaire le fit frémir.

Mustang n'était pas du genre à épargner ses ennemis, ou à tenter d'éviter leur regard, mais il se trouva néanmoins soulagé lorsque le visage de l'autre fit face au sol, même si le sentiment de malaise ne le quitta pas pour autant. Car les yeux de l'autres, bien que verts, et ses traits fins, bien que durcis par la colère, lui rappelait tellement ceux de Edward. Le feu dans ses yeux, sa détermination, tout jusqu'à sa voix faisait remonter le douloureux souvenir du jeune blond qu'il avait perdu, et Roy ne pouvait tout simplement pas affronter ces démons-là. De la même manière qu'il ne parvenait pas à le tuer, alors qu'il lui suffirait d'un claquement de doigt pour que ce corps soit réduit en cendres.

- Tu as de la chance, criminel. Tu me rappelles trop quelqu'un pour que je puisse te tuer, mais t'endommager ne me pose pas de problèmes. Ceci dit, si tu me révèles tout ce que tu sais sur les Red Wolves, je pourrais te laisser partir sans plus te blesser.

Lui révéler tout ce qu'il savait? Jamais. Concrétement, ce chien de l'armée lui demandait de trahir ses amis, ceux qui l'avaient recuilli alors qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de son propre nom, pour éviter d'être blessé? Ed ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Peut-être avait-il un sens du sacrifice trop poussé, l'ambition de finir martyr, ou bien tout simplement une loyauté sans faille. Qu'importe la raison, le jeune alchimiste mourrait avant de vendre qui que ce soit.

- Va te faire foutre!

Cracha-t-il, serrant les dents pour anticiper le coup qui, Eden le savait, allait faire mal. En effet, le châtain ne pu retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit une de ses côtés se briser ave fracas, une fraction de seconde après que la main gantée ait lâchée sa chevelure teintée. Mais qu'il soit damné si cette seule douleur pouvait le forcer à dire quoi que ce soit. Le jeune alchimiste n'eut cependant pas de repos, et déjà une deuxième côte se scindait en deux, lui arrachant un gémissement nettement plus fort que le précédent.

- Oh, tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien dire?

Demanda Mustang de sa voix calme et pénétrante, avant d'appuyer à nouveau. Cette fois, Ed hurla lorsque la troisième côte vola en éclat, et il tenta de se dégager, en vain. Roy mentirait s'il disait que les jurons de haine et les gémissements qui sortaient de la bouche de son ennemi avec une voix si similaire à celle du garçon qu'il avait désiré ne l'atteignaient pas, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser troubler par ses sentiments. Ce garçon n'était pas Edward. Ses yeux verts n'étaient en rien le doré caractéristique du jeune blond, il était légèrement plus grand, et surtout, le Fullmetal ne s'allierait jamais à des terroristres. Aussi Mustang s'efforça-t-il de ne pas se laisser affecter tandis qu'un nouveau hurlement troubla le silence lourd, alors qu'une quatrième côte se brisait. Mais le jeune homme ne montra aucun signe de rédition, et le général fut impressioné par cette détermination d'acier.

Car Eden ne céderait pas. Le militaire pourrait bien briser tous les os de son corps, aucune information ne passerait la barrière de ses lèvres. Fiévreux, l'alchimiste sentit son semblable se pencher sur lui, ses vêtements frôlant les siens, sa chaleur contrastant vivement avec la pierre froide sous lui. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit lorsqu'il sentit le souffle du brun contre son cou et son oreille, sa présence menaçante mais étonement familière. S'il oubliait le contexte, le châtain aurait presque pu décrire ce contact comme agréable, si l'on omettait le fait que ce bâtard cassait ses côtes les unes après les autres pour obtenir des informations.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué. Commence par me donner le nom de celui qui dirige tout, ce sera un bon début.

Un frisson parcourut tout son corps à la voix suave de son tortionnaire si proche de lui, et Ed ignora superbement l'étrange sensation de déjà-vu que cette position faisait naître en lui.  
Le souffle laborieux - et bordel qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal de respirer avec la cage thoracique dans cet état -, Ed prit la parole, tournant difficilement la tête pour planter son regard dans celui étrangement troublé de son ennemi. Le loup pouvait clairement voir que malgré tous ses efforts pour rester impassible, l'alchimiste de flammes était tracassé.

- Vous, les chiens d'Amestris...vous ne vallez pas mieux que nous...vous vous cacher derrière de charmants idéaux et de jolis slogans, mais vous êtes les pires! Tuer juste parce qu'on vous en donne l'ordre, en quoi est-ce plus louable que ce que nous faisons?!

Accusa Ed, toute sa hargne intacte malgré l'agonie lisible dans ses yeux. Mustang serra la mâchoire, le souvenir indélébile d'Ishval et les reproches formulés avec la voix de son défunt subordoné ébranlant son masque d'indifférence pour quelques secondes. Le jeune alchimiste saisit l'opportunité pour activer le cercle qu'il avait discrètement gravé au sol à l'aide d'un débris de fer, pendant que l'autre était trop occupé à briser ses os. Lorsque l'aveuglante lumière bleuté de la transmutation disparu, le châtain s'était extirpé de la prise du brun et ce fut au tour de ce-dernier de gémir de douleur lorsque deux couteaux taversèrent nettement ses mains, déchirant ses cercles de transmutation. Le loup laissa les deux armes logées là, empêchant le général de claquer des doigts, et, chose étonnante, partit en courant dans la direction opposée.

Sa démarche précédement gracieuse était désormais lourde et maladroite, et un de ses bras maintenait difficilement son torse pendant sa course, mais Ed parvint tout de même à atteindre le mur de débris le séparant de Levi, Havoc et Breda. Sans perde de temps, il transmuta un chemin à travers les débris et balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche de Levi. Ce-dernier était là, à couvert, en nage et le souffle haletant. L'alchimiste courut vers son ami et le saisit par la main avant de le guider vers le mur pour transmuter une sortie.

- Levi, on s'tire d'ici!

Ed n'était pas un lâche, bien loin de là, mais il n'était pas non plus idiot. Sa mission ici était remplie, alors pourquoi risquer de se faire tuer? Certes, il mourrait d'envie de réduire en bouillie ce Mustang, mais il avait un fils qui attendait son retour. Et l'issu du combat était bien incertain...Alors il mettrait sa haine de côté, car quel genre de père serait assez égoïste pour se faire massacrer alors qu'il aurait pu l'éviter, et laisser un enfant derrière?

- Eden, tu vas bien? Tu...craches du sang...

La voix de Levi le sortit de ses pensées, et l'intéressé porta la main à ses lèvres, et grimaça au liquide écarlate qu'il y découvrit. Derrière lui, les pistolets de Breda et Havoc continuaient de tirer, et il pouvait entendre Mustang les talonner. Ils devaient accélerer, mais chaque effort lui déchirait la poitrine...Cet enfoiré de général aurait-il fait plus dedégâts qu'il n'y paraissait? Les deux acolytes continuèrent de courir, Levi devant, et Eden peinant à suivre, une main enserrant toujours fermement son torse. Mais alors que les deux loups pensaient semer leur traqueur à travers les rues bondées de la ville, deux nouvelles personnes en uniforme leur coupèrent la route, apparaissant de nulle part.

L'alchimiste jura, et eut à peine le temps de transmuter un mur pour les protéger des balles que la femme blonde fac à eux leur destinait avec une dextérité terrifiante. Sentant ses forces s'amoindrirent, Ed encercla la militaire de murs crées à partir du sol, avant de charger le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait, tandis que Levi tentait de se débarrasser du général et de ses acolytes qui les rattrapait.

Le châtain se saisit d'un kunai qu'il gardait précieusement sous sa tenue de satin rouge, et fonça vers la gorge de l'autre, déterminé à en finir d'un coup net. L'autre sembla se préparer à attaquer également, rapprochant ses mains pour les joindre. Mais lorsque les deux jeunes hommes furent dans le champ d'action l'un de l'autre, tous deux s'immobilisèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

Ces yeux dorés, ces cheveux blonds cendrés et ce visage juvénile...Où? Ed n'aurait su dire s'ils restèrent ainsi une seconde ou une heure, se toisant, le kunai de l'un sur la gorge de l'autre, les mains de l'autre sur la poitrine de l'un.

Les lèvres du militaire tremblèrent quelques instants, et il sembla parler, mais le châtain ne put entendre aucun de ses mots, le bruit assourdissant de l'explosion trop proche de lui noyant le monde dans un horrible sifflement. Ed n'entendait plus rien d'autre que le grincement de son tympan, et sentit impuissant le souffle de la déflagration le happer, le propulsant à terre avec une violence qu'il n'avait plus la force d'encaisser. Il glissa au sol, son arme tombant à terre, mais le loup n'entendit pas le bruit de l'impact metallique. Il sentit vaguement le bras de Levi autour de son corps tandis que ce-dernier le hissait sur son épaule, et tout devint noir.

Mustang n'avait pas réellement pris le temps de doser son attaque, trop inquiet en voyant le jeune Alphonse ainsi menacé, et il craignit un instant d'avoir tué les deux criminels, leur seule piste vers les Red Wolves. Et après tout, retirer les deux couteaux de ses mains n'avait pas été chose facile, et le général n'était toujours pas habitué à transmuter en claquant des mains, bien qu'il ait acquit cette capacité depuis cette transmutation humaine forcée par les homonculus. Mais si le garçon en tenue de satin était allongé et immobile, sa chevelure châtain couvrant son joli visage inanimé, l'autre aux cheveux rouges avait évité le plus gros de l'explosion. Déjà il se relevait et courait vers son compagnon inerte, l'air paniqué.

- Eden!

Aucun appel ne fit réagir l'alchimiste, mais avant que Mustang ou son équipe ne puissent en profiter pour capturer les deux missionnaires, quatre hommes s'interposèrent, abattant avec professionnalisme les soldats de Xing les talonant. Le général se rappela les avoir vu dans le bar un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et comprit alors qu'ils faisaient également partie des loups, et qu'ils ne resteraient pas sans rien faire si d'autres membres de leur meute était en danger. En un éclair, un fourgon les dissimula à la vue des militaires, et tout les assassins disparurent de la scène.

Mustang jura, furieux d'avoir ainsi laissé s'échapper leurs ennemis, mais l'expression choquée de son plus jeune subordonnée eut vite fait de remplacer sa colère par de l'angoisse.

- Alphonse, tu vas bien?

Demanda le général, après avoir libéré Hawkeye de sa prison de pierre. Pour toute réponse, le blond hocha la tête, et planta son regard larmoyant dans celui de son supérieur.

- C'était Ed...c'était mon frère...

* * *

Et voici le quatrième chapitre! Il était plus court que les autres, j'en conviens, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire ce week-end (je me suis fait tatouer un cercle de transmutation, ahah, et ça m'a bouffé tout mon samedi). Je m'en excuse! J'espère ceci dit qu'il vous plaira, et je vous invite à me partager vos avis par commentaires, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir :3

Sur ce, à la revoyure chers barbapapas interstellaires!


	5. Indigo lips

Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente. J'ai fait la fête tout le week-end, j'ai travaillé toute la semaine,...Je voulais le poster en fin d'après midi, et je me suis endormie sur mon clavier en cours d'écriture. Je crois que ça veut dire que je dois dormir x)

Je pars en vacances samedi, et il y aura donc encore un peu plus d'une semaine d'attente pour le prochain chapitre. Du coup, j'ai fait un chapitre plus long que le précédent! Non, rangez les haches T-T J'essaierai de publier le plus vite possible!

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et j'ai vraiment hâte d'écrire le suivant où des choses plus...intéressantes...vont se passer :p

N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires s'il vous plait, ils me motivent :D

Disclaimer: toujours pas à moi.

* * *

Toute la bonne volonté du monde n'était pas suffisante pour permettre à Eden d'ouvrir les yeux, l'intégralité de son énergie étant drainée dans le seul objectif de rester en vie. _Expirer, inspirer, expirer, inspirer _- et bordel, chaque saubressaut de sa poitrine le faisait terriblement souffrir. Mais qu'importe, car il n'avait même plus la force de gémir, et l'alchimiste se laissa entraîner par l'autre homme. Il n'aurait su dire qui le portait, ou pourquoi la pression de l'épaule de son ami contre son torse était si douloureuse. Il ignorait où ils se rendaient, d'où ils partaient et pourquoi autant de personnes s'affairaient autour de lui.

Le jeune homme réalisa à peine que l'air glacé avait laissé place à une douce chaleur, et que la personne le portant courait désormais, ouvrant avec fracas une multitude de portes.

_Blessé...côtes brisées...inconscient...beaucoup de sang..._

Les bribes de conversation que le loup parvint à interpréter suffirent à l'alarmer, et il du faire un effort surhumain pour tenter de s'éveiller un peu plus, ses paupières lourdes étant un sérieux handicap.

- Allonge-le là!

Déclara une voix autoritaire mais vacillante, et Eden sentit qu'on le déposait sur une surface molle. Avec ses dernières forces, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux, et tomba sur le regard paniqué de Levi.

- Ed, tu m'entends?! Tu vas tenir le coup, hein?

Ce n'est pas que l'alchimiste souhaitait être particulièrement antipathique, mais répondre lui était impossible, et il parvint à peine à remuer les lèvres pour former quelques sons incohérents. Son regard était vague et tout autour de lui était flou; Levi du le remarquer, car l'air d'inquiétude lisible sur son front gagna en intensité.

- Mao, il est à peine conscient! Et il a perdu connaissance là-bas, il ne s'est réveillé que pendant le chemin...

L'intéressé, les mains désormais couvertes de gants chirurgicaux, s'approcha du blessé. Ce-dernier ne pu que discerner sa silhouette, mais fut rassuré de savoir que Levi l'avait mené à Mao. Après tout, l'homme était le médecin de la meute, et il avait pu soigner d'horribles blessures à de nombreux membres. Le brun retira le reste de la tenu de satin désormais en lambeaux, et inspecta avec un froncement de sourcil le torse bleu d'ecchymoses. Eden étouffa difficilement un cri lorsque l'aîné appuya sur ses côtes, anxieux, et se mit à tousser. Difficilement, il se redressa sur le lit et couvrit sa bouche de sa main, pour découvrir sa paume ensanglanté une fois la quinte de toux passé.

- Merde, Eden...

Geignit Levi tout en aidant le jeune homme à se rallonger, et ce-dernier se laissa anormalement faire, sentant la conscience le quitter à nouveau. Respirer lui faisait atrocement mal, et pourtant, les mouvements de sa poitrine s'accéléraient. Il manquait d'air, il étouffait, mais plus il tentait d'inspirer et plus il avait l'impression qu'une lame de rasoir logeait dans ses poumons.

- Mao, il hyperventile! Fais quelque chose!

Le médecin grogna, et posa son oreille sur la poitrine de l'autre, désormais parcourue de frissons.

- Il a quatre côtes cassées, et l'une d'elle a perforé un de ses poumons...Ca a causé un hémothorax, un épanchement de sang entre les plèvres, déclara-t-il, l'air sombre. Ce genre de cas assez grave peut le tuer si je n'interviens pas vite. Calme-le en attendant!

- Hein?! Comment je le calme, moi? Mao!

Eden n'était plus suffisament conscient de son environnement pour comprendre, et il ne percevait que cette horrible douleur en son sein. L'air ne lui parvenait plus, et sa vision déja floue commençait à se tacher de noir. Parler lui était impossible, bouger était une épreuve, et la toux à répétition lui brulait la gorge. Allait-il mourir ainsi, noyé dans son propre sang? C'était impensable. Il avait surmonté bien trop d'épreuves pour mourir de la sorte, pour quelques vulgaires côtes cassées, à cause d'un chien de l'armée.

Le _général de brigade Roy Mustang_.

Cet enfoiré l'avait-il tué, finalement? La dernière explosion avait été si violente, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il en subisse le contre-coup. Ainsi soit-il. Il avait fait de son mieux après tout, et peut-être n'avait-il plus la force de lutter. De toute manière, il n'avait rien à regretter, si? Les loups prendraient soin de Sascha pour lui. Peut-être devait-il juste accepter le fait que la justice l'ait rattrapé et...

Non.

Ce n'était pas la justice. Ces putains de militaires représentaient tout sauf la justice. Prendre son passé n'était donc pas suffisant, ils voulaient désormais prendre sa vie? Ed n'accepterait jamais cela. Il ne mourrait pas de la main d'un infâme général, alchimiste de flammes ou non. Il ne mourrait pas soumis aux militaires d'Amestris, ni aux autorités de Xing. Il ne mourrait pas sans avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs, sans protéger Sascha contre ces uniformes bleus, sans prendre sa revanche. Il ne laisserait pas un fils pleurer sur sa tombe car il n'avait pas été assez prudent durant une mission. Il ne laisserait pas ses compagnons en deuil. Il ne partirait pas sans savoir qui était ce garçon aux cheveux blonds et au regard doré si semblables aux siens.

Il ne mourrait pas sans faire tomber Amestris.

- Accroche-toi, Eden!

Inutile de lui dire. Le blessé saisit la main que lui tendait son ami et serra les dents, tentant de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Mais le sang quittait ses veines et se répandait dans ses poumons, le noyait, et la sensation d'engourdissement qu'il ressentait n'était pas un bon signe. La douleur semblait s'atténuer, et il ne ressentait presque plus que ce froid mordant. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, car ses paupières trop lourdes le brûlaient. Sa respiration sembla se calmer, et les battements auparavant frénétiques de son coeur s'apaisèrent également. Avait-il réussi à reprendre la contrôle? Ou bien...

- Eden! Tiens encore un peu, je t'en prie! Eden!

L'intéressé hocha vaguement de la tête, non persuadé de pouvoir tenir sa promesse. Tout autour de lui était noir, et ses tympans bourdonnant lui permettaient à peine de discerner les mots. Il entendait vaguement d'autres membres dans la pièce, s'affairant pour aider Mao, ne cachant pas leur panique. Faisait-il tellement peur à voir?

- Ne laissez pas Sascha rentrer, il nous gênerait!

Sascha. Pour Sascha, Ed devait...

- Ed, ça va être douloureux. Sers la main de Levi de toute tes forces, et pardonne-moi d'avance.

Serrer la main? Il n'en avait pas l'énergie. S'il avait pu ouvrir les yeux, le jeune homme aurait sans doute déglutît à la vue de l'énorme seringue dans les mains du médecin.

- T-tu vas faire quoi avec ça?

Demanda Levi, souffrant d'avance pour son ami.

- Pomper le sang qui s'écoule dans ses poumons pour lui permettre de respirer à nouveau. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire une anesthésie, alors...

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges voulut protester, mais comprit l'urgence de la situation en voyant la teinte bleutée des lèvres du blond coloré.

- Ed, courage...

Mais déjà, la main de l'autre glissait dans la sienne, froide et faible.

_Amestris_.

* * *

- Pour la centième fois Alphonse, ce garçon n'était pas Edward!

Gronda Roy Mustang tout en tapant du poing sur le bureau, regrettant amèrement son geste lorsqu'il tirailla ses blessures. Tout de même, cet alchimiste contre lequel il s'était battu n'était pas mauvais, loin de là, et son corps douloureux en était la preuve.

- Je sais reconnaître mon propre frère, mon général! C'était Ed. J'en suis persuadé.

Rétorqua Alphonse Elric, soutenant le regard de son supérieur avec une détermination familière. Hawkeye observait les deux hommes, elle-même troublée, tandis que Breda, Havoc et Falman faisaient oublier leur présence.

- Cet alchimiste avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux verts. Son visage ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Fullmetal, je l'ai aussi remarqué, mais ce n'était pas lui! Edward a perdu son alchimie pour ramener ton corps, tu ne l'as sans doute pas oublié. Alors que ce garçon, je peux te le confirmer, utilisait l'alchimie.

Le ton de Mustang était sans appel, et son visage arborait cette expression impassible habituelle. Pourtant, même s'il pouvait le dissimuler aux autres, il ne pouvait ignorer ce léger doute qui l'habitait.

- C'est de mon grand frère que nous parlons! Ca ne m'étonnerait pas s'il avait trouvé je ne sais quel moyen de restaurer l'alchimie!

- Quand bien même! Comment peux-tu seulement penser qu'Edward puisse être avec ces gens?! Tu le connais mieux que moi, tu sais qu'il ne tuerait pas sans raison. Mais c'est ce que ces criminels font!

- C'était peut-être une erreur! Vous avez cru qu'il était avec eux, alors qu'il se battait contre eux, ou...

- J'ai vu son tatouage! La marque des Red Wolves! Je ne peux pas croire que Fullmetal se soit allié avec ces gens de la pire espèce. Je comprends ton désir de retrouver ton frère, mais tu te dupes, Alphonse. Vingts des soldats de Xing ont été blessés durant cette altercation, et je l'ai vu ôter la vie à certains d'entre eux. Que son petit frère le croie capables d'une telle chose...Fullmetal doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe.

Les deux alchimistes haussaient la voix à chaque échange, mais ce-dernier argument fit taire le plus jeune, dont le visage se renfrogna singulièrement. Pour Alphonse, Edward ne pouvait raisonnablement pas être mort, et de telles expressions dans la bouche de son supérieur blessait sa foi. Raide, le blond se leva et glissa dans sa poche le kunai que l'alchimiste qui l'avait attaqué mais s'était ravisé avait laissé tombé au sol, lorsqu'il fut touché par l'explosion. Sans ajouter un mot mais non sans fusiller du regard le général, le blond tourna les talons et quitta l'office que les armées de Xing leur avait assigné pour leur séjour à Dachuan.

Lorsque le plus jeune disparu de l'autre côté de la porte, Roy expira longuement et ses épaules s'affaissèrent lorsque la pression diminua. Qui aurait cru qu'Al pouvait être presque aussi borné que Edward? Il avait certes été stricte avec le cadet, mas comment pouvait-il faire autrement? Considérer l'idée que Fullmetal puisse s'allier à des meurtriers déshonorait son souvenir, souvenir déjà affligé d'un mémorial officiel que le blond aurait sans doute méprisé.

Roy s'en voulait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir suivre les directives du plus jeune alchimiste, paroles qu'il lui avait livrées après quelques verres en trop, un soir où Al était rentré à Resembool.

" Tu sais, Mustang", avait-il commencé, articulant difficilement et le regard vague. "Si je meurs bientôt - ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que ça peut arriver! - je voudrais que personne ne pleure. Ce serait idiot d'être triste et verser des larmes pour moi, parce que - barman, je reprendrai un whisky s'il-vous-plaît- parce que moi, je serai satisfait. Rendre son corps à Al était tout ce que je voulais faire, et j'ai réussi à accomplir ça. Alors même si demain je pars..."

ll n'avait pas fini sa phrase, et Roy se souvenait avec précision de la manière dont il avait sourit, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de porter le liquide à ses lèvres.

" Ce n'est pas plutôt à Al que tu devrais dire tout cela?" Avait demandé l'alchimiste de flammes, étonné du fait que quelques verres pouvaient ainsi mener le militaire à s'ouvrir à lui. Et ce-dernier avait ri, non de la manière cynique ou anxieuse qu'on lui connaissait, mais d'un rire léger et agréable.

" Non, si je lu parlais de mourir, Al s'imaginerait tout de suite que je vais encore me mettre en danger et il paniquerait. Ok, ça m'arrive rarement...parfois...souvent...mais tout de même! Enfin, je sais que même avec tes airs de Colonel bâtard narcissique, tu ne t'en fous pas complètement des autres, et donc tu t'en rappelleras si le besoin se fait sentir. Ca me rassure probablement...un peu..."

C'est à ce moment là qu'une réalisation pourtant évidente avait heurté le général de brigade- Edward était beau. Son regard doré embrumé par l'alcool fixé dans le sien, enfin apaisé après des années de combats acharnés. Ses traits plus adultes, sa posture plus détendue, ses cheveux plus longs tombant en queue de cheval sur ses épaules, cette chemise noire, ce sourire sincère...Oubliez la précédente affirmation, il n'était pas beau, il était magnifique. Tout chez le garçon, ou plutôt le jeune homme, était devenu désirable et agréable à regarder.

"Oh, et je veux être enterré avec mon manteau rouge. Et du ragoût."

" Du...ragoût? Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas te resservir un verre, Fullmetal..."

Le blond n'avat pas daigné répondre, et sa tête avait tout bonnement chuté sur l'épaule de l'alchimiste de flammes, les yeux mi-clos. Plus tard cette nuit-là, Edward l'avait embrassé. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui avait embrassé Edward, ou bien il s'était imaginé cette scène. Qu'importe, car le lendemain au bureau, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait abordé le sujet, chacun bien trop occupé à gérer sa propre gueule de bois.

Roy avait merdé sur toute la ligne. Fullmetal n'avait pas été enterré vêtu de son manteau rouge, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait pas de corps à enterrer. Beaucoup de larmes avaient été versées, et le général se souvenait tout particulièrement de la détresse de la fille Rockbell. Sa propre douleur avait été plus grande qu'il ne souhaitait l'admettre, mais son rang et son image ne lui avait pas permis de lui laisser libre cours. Il l'avait enfoui, comme bien d'autres choses. Peut-être que s'il avait eu plus de courage, s'il avait réalisé plus tôt certains faits, alors il aurait pu goutter plus souvent aux lèvres d'un certain blond avant qu'elles ne lui soient arrachées.

- Général? Général?

L'intéressé fut sortie de ses pensées par Hawkeye qui l'interpelait, le regard interrogateur.

- Lieutenant?

- Quels sont vos ordres pour la suite, général? Nous sommes attendu à la cité impériale dans trois jours, et nous avons encore de la route.

- Nous partons là-bas dans l'heure et négocierons les conditions de notre aide avec l'empereur, puis nous reviendrons dans cette région. Je veux coincer le groupe de cet alchimiste et le capturer en priorité.

La blonde leva un sourcil, feignant l'étonnement quant à cette décision.

- Quoi? Il semble être leur atout, non? En plus d'être doué au combat en corps à corps, son alchimie est impressionnante, il faut le reconnaître. Si on leur enlève, ils prendront un coup.

- Sauf votre respect, est-ce vraiment la seule raison pour laquelle vous voulez à tout prix le capturer, mon général?

- Bien sûr...que non. Je ne peux rien vous cacher Lieutenant. Il m'intrigue, sa ressemblance me laisse perplexe, je dois en avoir le coeur net.

- Je comprends. Mais l'on nous a fait savoir que les groupes sont plutôt mobiles. Comment allons-nous savoir où est quand ils frapperont la prochaine fois?

- Ca, c'est mon rayon, intervint Fuery, brandissant une petite radio et l'air pas peu fier de lui. Avant que leur camionnette ne démarre, j'ai pu y placer un minuscule micro avec un fusil spécial. Il faut juste espérer qu'ils parlent de leur mission la prochaine fois qu'ils utiliseront ce véhicule.

- Bon travail, sergeant Major, le félicita Mustang. Bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à nous préparer à partir et guetter les informations autour de la date de notre retour dans la région. Nous partirons dans une heure, soyez prêt. Sous-lieutenant Havoc, allez prévenir Major Elric.

- Bien mon général!

L'intéressé quitta la pièce, son éternelle cigarette en place à ses lèvres, et Falman et Fuery partirent également. Hawkeye, l'air sombre, porta à nouveau son attention sur l'alchimiste de flammes.

- Mon Général...Et si cet alchimiste était véritablement Edward?

Le visage de Roy se crispa à cette pensée, ne préférant pas la considérer sérieusement. Car même si cela signifierait que le jeune homme auquel il tenait tant était encore en vie, cela voudrait dire avant tout qu'il était dans le camp ennemi...et qu'il l'avait terriblement blessé. Après un long silence lourd d'implications, Mustang répondit, la gorge serrée.

- Alors...alors il subira les conséquences en tant que criminel allant contre l'empire de Xing, et attentant à la paix dans Amestris.

* * *

Sascha avait pleuré. Longtemps. Beaucoup. Il savait que ce que faisait son père était dangereux, et ce n'était pas rare que ce-dernier rentre blessé, mais jamais auparavant il n'avait été dans un tel état. A l'exception bien sûr du moment où il avait été recueilli ici, un an auparavant.

Lorsque les six membres envoyés en mission à Dachuan étaient rentrés catastrophés en plein milieu de la nuit, deux semaines plus tôt, Sascha avait compris que quelque chose d'anormal était arrivé. Habituellement, lorsque les loups rentraient aussi tard d'une mission menée à bien, ils prenaient grand soin de ne pas réveiller les autres. Pourtant cette nuit-là, Sascha avait été tiré de son sommeil par les cris de Levi, et ce n'est qu'en voyant le jeune homme couvert du sang de Eden, portant son corps inanimé sur son épaule, qu'il avait compris la raison de la panique générale. Mais on ne l'avait pas laissé approcher l'alchimiste, et ce-dernier avait passé des heures dans la salle médicale, en la compagnie de Mao et de Levi. Mais lorsque les deux hommes en étaient ressortis, Eden n'était pas avec eux. Il n'était pas là, lui réservant cet unique sourire protecteur, tendant les bras vers l'enfant.

"Eden a besoin de beaucoup de repos, Sascha. Il a été très gravement blessé et aurait pu mourir. Alors tu dois le laisser dormir, tu comprends?"

L'adopté avait acquiescé, demandant tout de même à voir son père. Personne ne prit la peine de compter les heures que l'enfant passa au côté du jeune homme inanimé, maudissant le teint blafard de sa peau, le halo bleuté de ses lèvres, et ce maudit masque à oxygène qui les recouvraient. Quand l'alchimiste ouvrit enfin les yeux trois jours plus tard, Sascha fut interpelé par l'état d'extrème fatigue qu'ils reflétaient, mais le regard lourd s'était illuminé dès qu'il s'était posé sur le petit brun, et il avait sourit, maladroitement.

- Je suis désolé, Sascha, avait-il déclaré, la voix rauque tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils adoptif. Je suis de retour et en pleine forme maintenant, alors ne fais pas cette tête, d'accord?

Encore une fois, Sascha avait pleuré, soulagé que son seul repère en ce monde ne lui ait pas été arraché.

Mais à nouveau, sa gorge se noua et il jeta un regard d'incompréhension vers son père.

- Déja? Mais tu es à peine rétabli...Si tu y vas, tu seras blessé encore une fois. Je ne veux pas te perdre...Demande pour qu'ils envoient quelqu'un d'autre...

Le blond le gratifia d'un sourire triste et s'agenouilla devant lui pour être à sa hauteur.

- Désolée, Sascha. Mais...des hommes en bleu sont venus à Xing, et ils ont attaqué plusieurs de nos membres il y a quelques jours.

Eden ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard de terreur dans les yeux de l'enfant à la mention des hommes en bleu, et le blond l'attira dans un câlin empli d'amour paternel.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne les laisserai jamais poser un doigt sur toi. Mais c'est pour nous protéger que je dois y aller, tu comprends? Parmi eux, il y a un alchimiste très puissant, probablement autant que moi, et ils sont déterminés à nous anihiler. C'est pour protéger tous nos camarades - Levi, Mao, Rei...- que je dois le faire. Et puis d'abord, c'est moi qui ait demandé à sortir sur cette mission, même si le Boss était réticent à cause de mes blessures. Je dois y aller aussi pour vérifier certaines choses. Je suis sûre que je peux en apprendre plus sur...ce qui s'est passé. Mais je te promets de revenir.

Le jeune homme clôtura son explication par un baiser sur le front du garçon, ses yeux dorés déterminés plongés dans le regard larmoyant de l'autre. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Même s'il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'ils avaient vécu avant de rejoindre les Red Wolves, Sascha lui avait souvent parler des hommes en bleu qui hantaient ses cauchemars. Et la simple vu de leur uniforme à Dachuan avait déclenché de telles émotions en lui. Souffrance, peur, haine...Malheureusement - ou heureusement?- Sascha n'avait eu que quatre ans au moment des faits, et ne pouvaient pas vraiment lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, ni même s'en souvenir clairement. Mais se confronter à ces hommes le mettraient sans doute sur la voie! Et s'il pouvait parler à ce jeune homme blond, dont le visage était si semblable à celui du garçon sur une photo appartenant au passé de Edward.

De plus, ils étaient une menace. Cinq jours auparavant, ils avaient totalement saboté une mission des Red Wolves. Comment ils avaient pu connaître la date et le lieu de l'intervention restait un mystère, mais deux membres avaient été sévèrement blessés, partiellement brûlés. Le responsable ne faisait aucun doute: l'alchimiste de flammes, chien d'Amestris, était encore dans la région.

Et Eden aurait sa peau.

- Ed, on va y aller.

L'appela Huo, un homme d'une trentaine d'années habitué à diriger certaines opérations. Cette mission n'était pas particulièrement dangereuse, aussi Eden avait-il été autorisé à y participer malgré son état de santé. Elle consistait à arrêter un convoi de militaires hauts placés de Xing, soupçonnés d'être corrompu. Selon toute vraisemblance, de nombreux pots de vins se trouveraient dans leur fourgon ce soir là, destinés à acheter leur silence sur le trafique de drogue et de corps ayant eu lieu dans le bar de Dachuan. S'ils parvenaient à montrer leur vrai nature au grand jour ce soir là...

- Ouais, je vais me préparer.

Répondit Eden avant de monter dans sa salle de bain, Sascha toujours sur les talons. Le blond enleva son t-shirt, examinant avec une moue non dissimulé les quelques bleus restant sur son torse. Fort heureusement, l'altercation avec le général n'avait pas laissé de nouvelles cicatrices. L'alchimiste considérait qu'il en avait suffisamment pour son jeune âge, bien qu'il ne puisse se souvenir de l'origine de la plupart d'entre elles. Les étranges marques sur son épaule droite était ce qui l'intriguait le plus.

Détournant son regard du miroir et du tatouage de loup ornant son flanc et descendant sous la ceinture, non loin d'une marque de brûlure elle aussi inexpliquée, Ed entreprit de mouiller ses cheveux, avant de claquer des mains. En quelques secondes, la couleur dorée éclatante de ses cheveux vira au noir, et il se hâta de les nouer en une queue de cheval haute. Il enfila prestement un pantalon noir, par dessus lequel il enfila un débardeur tout aussi noir, surmonté d'une veste du même ton. Se fondre dans la nuit était un atout non négligeable. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Sascha, Ed dissimula son visage et saisit ses armes, avant de quitter le manoir en compagnie des autres hommes.

_Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Roy Mustang_.

* * *

Il n'avait pas été là. Même si l'opération en elle-même avait été un succès - grâce au micro positionné par Fuery - l'alchimiste que le général avait tant souhaité capturer n'avait pas répondu présent à l'appel. Le brun se demanda si le jeune homme n'était pas mort - après tout, il n'y était pas allé de main morte avec lui - mais préféra écarter cette pensée. Si le garçon s'avérait être Edward, comment pourrait-il supporter de lui avoir pris la vie?

Ainsi, l'alchimiste de flammes tenait ses positions, dissimulé dans le recoin de la ruelle. Non loin de lui, en hauteur, Hawkeye couvrait le périmètre. Dans la ruelle en face, Alphonse et Havoc surveillait les alentours. De ce qu'ils avaient pu intercepter des conversations des loups, un convoi de militaire de Xing passerait par cette rue dans environ dix minutes, et les loups seraient là pour les attaquer. Bien évidemment, l'équipe du général avait informé les concernés de la menace, et ils avaient convenu que les Amestriens seraient chargés de les intercepter, aidés d'une vingtaine de soldats de Xing.

- Général, ils arrivent!

Déclara Fuery, et le message fut relayé à toute l'équipe via des oreillettes.

- Trois hommes sont en train d'arrêter le fourgon; ils essaient de crever les pneus en tirant dessus. Deux autres ont sauté sur le toit. Je ne vois aucune trace de l'alchimiste que nous visons particulièrement, mais ils sont tous habillés de manière similaire, c'est difficile à voir.

- Bien. Havoc, Alphonse, attaquez-vous à ceux sur le toit! Hawkeye, débusquez ceux qui tirent sur le véhicule, j'ai confiance en vos talents de snipers. Falman, vous l'aiderez. Moi, je vais attendre qu'il se montre...

- Bien mon général!

Répondirent tous les soldats à l'unisson, avant de prendre leur position. Le général réajusta son oreillette, scrutant les alentours, et Fuery s'exclama!

- Toujours aucune trace de l'alchimiste, mais ils ont réussi à arrêter le véhicule. Mon général, peut-être ne viendra-t-il pas sur cette mission. Dans tous les cas, il faut intervenir...

Mustang jura avant de quitter se place pour s'élancer dans la rue principale, là où les deux hommes sur le toit faisaient difficilement face à Alphonse et Havoc. Le véhicule était certes à l'arrêt, mais les trois hommes armés de fusil étaient désormais au prise avec Falman et Hawkeye. Rapidement, une dizaine de soldats de Xing entoura les deux loups qui tentaient en vain de faire sortir les militaires de la voiture, et Mustang pensa un instant qu'ils avaient déjà gagné et que son aide n'était pas nécessaire. Mais en un éclair, la moitié des soldats de Xing hurlèrent et tombèrent à terre, des kunais parfaitement reconaissables logés dans leur coup.

- Il est là! A 9 heures, en haut de l'immeuble!

Hurla Fuery, et Mustang se hâta de scruter la nuit noir. Effectivement, il pouvait désormais discerner une ombre noire sur le toit de l'immeuble, et il se rapprocha pour mieux voir. Immédiatement, il s'immobilisa, choqué par la couleur si singulière des yeux déterminés posés sur lui. Dorés, comme seules deux autres personnes dans ce monde. Et cet air là ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Le brun sentit son coeur s'emballer et oublia un instant la situation, uniquement focalisé sur le regard ambré. Des yeux dorés. Derrière un viseur. Sur un sniper. Pointé sur lui.

Soudain, la dure réalité lui fut rappelée.

- Capturez-le!


	6. Black Rhapsody

Dix heures. Il m'a fallu dix heures pour écrire ce chapitre, qui est d'ailleurs un double-chapitre. Oui, il est deux fois plus longs que les autres, mais je n'ai pas voulu le couper en deux comme initialement prévu. Après tout, il est temps que la romance démarre! J'espère que vous serez assez gentils pour me mettre deux fois plus de reviews?:D

Je viens de rentrer de vacances aujourd'hui et la première chose que j'ai faite c'est écrire, car je voulais poster ce chapitre dimanche. Heureusement, j'avais trouvé un peu de temps dans la semaine pour avancer dessus, mais ça a tout de même été la course! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Merci à ceux qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir!

Big Up à Ariane pour son appellation de Mustang "étalon en rut", je me suis fendue la gueule toute seule devant mon écran x)

Merci à Ariane, à Gwen (oui, je suis cruelle :3), à Guest (frappons tous Mustang!), à Fishina (merci pour ta clémence, ô psychopathe à la hâche!) et à IsabeauDeGuersac pour son long et encourageant commentaire! Ce chapitre est pour vous!

Au fait, voici une photo de mon cercle de transmutation tatoué pour ceux qui voulaient voir :3 Enlevez les espaces et rajouter l : / devant ! ( supprime les liens...)

www .casimages ? i=140811123430317321. jpg

Disclaimer: FMAB ne m'appartient pas, et c'est mieux ainsi.

* * *

Vivant. Edward Elric, Fullmetal alchemist, disparu depuis deux ans déjà et déclaré mort, se tenait debout devant eux, en chair et en os. Qu'importe qu'il soit légèrement plus grand ou habillé diffèrement, qu'importe que ses longs cheveux soient noirs, ces yeux dorés et brûlants de determination ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne en ce bas-monde.  
Oh, que Roy aurait aimé qu'ils ne soient pas plissés derrière le viseur d'un sniper pointé sur lui.  
Pour être tout à fait honnête, ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il avait imaginé leur retrouvailles. Comment accepter que le jeune prodige soit désormais un ennemi cherchant visiblement à l'éliminer? Comment interpréter le fait qu'il ait retrouvé son alchimie, et la capacité à transmuter sans cercle? Avait-il fait une nouvelle transmutation humaine, connaissant mieux que quiconque les conséquences que celle-ci engendre?  
Roy n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre sur ces questions, car déjà l'autre avait appuyé sur la gâchette, et il eut à peine le temps de claquer des doigts pour faire exploser la balle.

- Capturez-le!

Hurla le général de brigade, et personne ne contesta l'ordre. Visiblement, ses hommes, occupés par le combat, semblèrent juger que les cheveux noirs de l'alchimiste était une preuve que ce-dernier n'était pas Edward. Seule Hawkeye lui lança un regard incertain, avant de se résigner et de prendre le jeune alchimiste en joug, qui esquiva avec une agilité déconcertante.  
C'était sans compter sur Alphonse.

- Mais mon général...

Commença le blond, haletant dans le petit microphone tout en affrontant deux des loups.

- Je ne veux rien entendre, Alphonse! Nous n'avons pas de raison de penser qu'il s'agit de Fullmetal, déclara Mustang. Mais nous devons en avoir le coeur net, et le capturer me paraît être la meilleur solution.

Ce n'était qu'à moitié un mensonge, car même si le brun était persuadé que le jeune homme face à lui était Edward, deux certitudes valaient mieux qu'une. Le capturer et le questionner semblaient la démarche à suivre, démarche qui ne plaisait visiblement pas au plus jeune alchimiste.

- Général! Même s'il s'agit de mon frère, l'armée n'offrira pas de traitement de faveur. Je suis sûre qu'il a une raison pour être avec eux, peut-être tente-t-il de les démanteler de l'intérieur? Quoi qu'il en soit, ni Xing ni Amestris ne l'écoutera, et...

- À raison, Alphonse! Ce garçon vient d'abattre six soldats de Xing, et tu penses encore qu'il peut être ton frère? Ne sois pas ridicule. Et dans l'hypothèse où il serait Edward, alors il mériterait la sentence qu'il recevra.

D'accord, ça, c'était un mensonge. Mustang devait bien l'admettre, la simple idée qu'Edward, qu'ils venaient seulement de retrouver, puisse finir en prison ou pire, être exécuté, lui retournait les tripes. Mais il n'était pas en position de faire des sentiments.

- Général, comment pouvez-  
- Plus un mot, Major!  
- Général, intervint Fuery, deux autres loups sont apparus en aval de la voiture, et ils se dirigent vers ici. Il faut les arrêter!

Mustang remercia dieu pour cette intervention et sauta sur l'occasion.

- Major Elric, je compte sur vous pour les rejoindre et les arrêter, immédiatement.

Le ton froid et formel qu'employa le général parvint à calmer l'ardeur du cadet, qui se hâta de prendre la direction indiquée, la gorge nouée. Mustang n'avait pas tord - dès son entrée en scène, l'alchimiste des Red Wolves avait mis à terre six soldats de Xing d'un kunai dans la gorge. Son frère n'aurait jamais ôté la vie de la sorte, et même s'il l'avait voulu, il ne savait pas manier cette arme. Pourtant, il avait vu son visage trois semaines plus tôt à Dachuan. Il n'avait pas pu se tromper et confondre son frère, n'est-ce pas? Pouvait-il prendre le risque de laisser Edward tomber au main d'une armée vengeresse avec le statut de criminel? Jamais.  
Mais c'était un ordre de Mustang, Roy Mustang, et ce-dernier n'avait-il pas toujours un plan ou une idée derrière la tête? Ed et lui n'avaient-ils toujours pas pu compter sur lui, même si le blond tressé n'avait jamais voulu l'admettre?

- Bien, mon Général, finit-il par répondre, priant avec chaques fibres de son corps de ne pas avoir pris la mauvaise décision.

L'alchimiste de flammes dissimula son soulagement. Alphonse n'aurait fait qu'interférer, et même si sa conscience le tiraillait pour éloigner ainsi les deux frères, il savait que c'était nécessaire. Le jeune blond n'était pas idiot, bien au contraire, mais rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de se jeter dans les bras de son frère dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, ce qui les ferait arrêter tous les deux sur le champ par les autorités de Xing. Et même si Mustang était passé maître dans l'art de démêler de telles situations, la soudaine réapparition de Edward le troublait trop pour qu'il élabore on ne sait quelle stratégie.

- Havoc, Breda, Falman, Hawkeye, vous immobilisez l'alchimiste!

Ordonna Mustang, tandis que les soldats de Xing encore debout confrontaient les cinqs loups autour de la voiture, protégeant leurs supérieurs à l'intérieur. Tant que ceux-ci resteraient occupés, c'était ses hommes qui mettraient la main sur l'alchimiste, ce qui leur permettrait d'identifier le jeune homme sans risques majeurs.

- J'y travaille, répondit Hawkeye, mais il est vraiment rapide. Je ne parviens pas à le toucher, il semble m'avoir repérée.

Cette hypothèse se confirma lorsqu'une demi seconde plus tard, la lumière bleue d'une transmutation donna naissance à une colone de pierres se dirigeant droit vers la jeune femme. Elle l'évita avec brio, se postant à nouveau pour tirer, mais ne parvint pas à débusquer sa cible une nouvelle fois.

- Je l'ai perdu de vue!

Signala-t-elle, et Mustang jura, accourant vers la scène. Scannant le toit de l'immeuble sur lequel Eden s'était trouvé un peu plus tôt, il remarqua un recoin noir dans lequel la petite stature du faux brun lui permettait de se dissimuler. Ni une ni deux, le général de brigade claqua des doigts et la détonation d'une explosion accompagna ce geste, forçant le jeune loup à quitter sa tanière.

- Il descend par l'escalier à l'ouest de l'immeuble!

Prévint Fuery, posté stratégiquement avec jumelles et microphone sur le toit d'un immeuble voisin.  
Immédiatement, Havoc et Breda se précipitèrent vers ledit escalier, pour voir une silhouette noire et filiforme le dévaler. Ils s'y engagèrent et sortient leur pistolets, tirant avec hâte sur leur ennemi, qui transmuta un mur pour se protéger de chaque tir. En quelques secondes à peine, il était parvenu à leur hauteur, assena une série de coups à Breda, et ce-dernier tomba à la renverse, dégringolant les escaliers jusqu'au sol. Havoc parvint à saisir son bras, s'assurant ainsi qu'il ne pourrait plus transmuter, mais un mouvement habile du garçon fit basculer le blond par-dessus son dos et enfin par dessus la rembarde, le catapultant quelques mètres plus bas  
Mustang ne fut pas peu contrarié de voir deux de ses hommes ainsi balayés, et se dirigea vers le lieu du combat, aidant Breda à se relever.  
Mais Eden ne se démonta pas en voyant le roux et le brun l'attendre en bas des marches, et leur envoya une salve de pics sortant du sol. Mustang les réduisit en poussières bien rapidement, et le jeune homme profita de la fumée dégagée par cette action pour sauter par-dessus la rembarde, continuant sa course vers la voiture.

Car même si le brun coloré mourrait d'envie de réduire en miettes le général de brigade qui l'avait presque tué trois semaines plus tôt, et que tous ces hommes en bleu lui donnaient la nausée et faisaient renaître en lui des sensations horrifiques capables de lui donner des sueurs froides, il avait une mission. Celle de couvrir ses compagnons qui devraient opérer au grand jour pour arrêter la voiture, tandis que lui serait à couvert parmi les ombres des bâtiments. Si seulement cette femme sniper n'avait pas tenté de l'abattre, il aurait pu tenir ses positions et immobiliser - voir supprimer, s'il n'avait pas d'autres choix - les ennemis menaçant la vie des autres membres de sa meute. Eden n'avait pas voulu tuer les six hommes au début du combat, mais ces-derniers étaient bien trop proches de ses amis, et s'il ne les avait pas descendus, alors c'était eux qui y restaient. Et Eden avec. Mais il avait été attaqué lui-même, et voilà que les loups étaient sans couverture face aux soldats de Xing cinq fois plus nombreux qu'eux. Il devait d'abord les sortir de ce pétrin, puis il pourrait s'accorder tout le loisir de détruire le brun aux yeux onyx qui avait si soigneusement brisé quatre de ses cotes. Bordel, Ed pouvait jurer qu'il les sentait encore.

Sans perdre de temps, le blond coloré joignit les paumes de ses mains au sol, menant ce-dernier à s'élever radicalement, faisant basculer une partie des soldats de l'autre côté du monticule. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sa tâche, le tir d'un sniper frôla sa joue, et Ed jura en sentant un peu de sang couler pour se mêler au tissu noir recouvrant son visage. Il se retourna et chercha du regard la femme blonde qu'il savait être la responsable du tir, mais ne pût la voir. L'alchimiste devait bien admettre que l'équipe de ce général était drôlement bien entraînée.

Mais qu'importe, ils faisaient partie des chiens d'Amestris et portaient cet odieux uniforme bleu.

Il les neutraliserait.

Prenant bien soin de rester constament en mouvement pour ne pas être la victime de l'œil du faucon une nouvelle fois, Ed déjoua tour à tour les attaques du roux et du blond de nouveau sur pieds, tout en surveillant chaque mouvement du général de brigade. Celui-là était le plus dangereux, il l'avait bien compris. Il respirait l'assurance et la puissance, et un simple claquement de doigts de sa part pouvait le réduire en cendres. N'avait-il pourtant pas dit lors de leur première confrontation qu'il ne pouvait le tuer car il lui rappelait trop quelqu'un? Était-ce un hasard qu'il lui soit également si familier?

Un coups de pied bien placé dans le torse du sous lieutenant blond l'éloigna pour un bon moment, et Eden se munit de la dague toujours lacée à sa cuisse pour charger le roux, dont la masse lui posait plus de problèmes. L'ennemi était relativement lent, et le faux brun parvint à le blesser au ventre - bien que légèrement - suffisament pour l'empêcher de suivre la cadence des enchaînements du jeune alchimiste, dont l'agilité et la rapidité permise par son gabarit avait de quoi faire rougir. Un autre officier aux cheveux noirs et blancs prit Eden en charge, mais un poing de pierres fut tout ce qu'il reçut. La vue de tous ces uniformes commençaient sérieusement à rendre le pauvre alchimiste fébrile, et il tenta d'ignorer les images de leur sourire démoniaque ou pire, leur air impassible, tandis qu'il hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales et -

Une nouvelle fois, la balle du sniper ne le rata que de quelques millimètres, et Eden se força à se concentrer sur le combat, tentant d'éluder ses pensées. Il ne parvenait à connecter ces images à aucun souvenir, mais elles étaient pourtant bien là. Cette main cruelle, sortant de la manche d'un uniforme bleu couvert de sang - était-ce le sien?- tendue vers lui, l' attrapant et -

...l'abattant avec force sur le sol. Ed jura lorsque son dos percuta le route avec violence, jetant un regard assassin au général de brigade dont la main tenait encore fermement le col de son vêtement. Mustang tenta de parler, mais le blond coloré ne lui en laissa pas le temps, se relevant d'une roulade et se dégageant habilement de son emprise. Le regard des deux alchimistes se croisèrent - Eden ignorant superbement l'étrange sensation dans son ventre à ce moment là- et le plus jeune s'apprêtait à charger l'aîné lorsque des cris ramenèrent son attention sur le véhicule et sa mission première. Ses yeux dorés s'écarquillèrent de terreur en identifiant l'ombre d'un soldat debout derrière la silhouette à genoux d'un de ses compagnons, la lame de son couteau captant sinistrement la lumière de la lune.  
Immédiatement, Eden tourna les talons et courru de nouveau vers le véhicule, là où quatre des loups luttaient encore, tandis que le cinquième tomberait d'une seconde à l'autre s'il ne le secourait pas.  
S'il n'agissait pas sur le champ, il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre à temps, et la perte d'un camarade n'était pas quelque chose qu'Ed voulait vivre.

- Nous ne parviendrons pas à l'arrêter vivant, mon général!

Déclara Hawkeye, et Mustang réalisa que la jeune femme n'avait pas tord. Cependant, le brun ne pouvait pas se résoudre à donner l'ordre d'abattre l'alchimiste face à eux, l'ordre d'abattre Edward.

Lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme courir dans la direction du loup blessé, dont la gorge serait tranchée d'une seconde à l'autre par un soldat de Xing, et le furieux désir de _sauver un ami _qui brûlait dans le regard ambré qu'il avait tant admiré, il su ce qu'il devait faire.  
Oh, Fullmetal le haïrait sans aucun doute pour cela, mais c'était le prix à payer. Le sacrifice nécessaire pour _sauver un amant_.  
Tous agirent simultanément, Eden atteignant le front du Xingien d'un kunai lancé avec la force du désespoir, tandis que ce-dernier faisait glisser sa lame sur la gorge de l'homme acculé, la scène baignée par la lueur des flammes soudainement érigées pour séparer l'alchimiste du véhicule et des personnes y combattant.

- NON!

Le cri de douleur de la victime fut noyé par le gémissement des flammes, et Eden et les autres membres de la meute hurlèrent à leur tour lorsqu'ils distinguèrent l'ombre du corps de leur ami s'écraser au sol en compagnie de celui de son meurtrier.

Ed se laissa tomber à genoux en réalisant qu'il était arrivé trop tard, et il tenta de combattre l'horrible nausée qui l'envahit en même temps que la culpabilité. S'il ne s'était pas laissé distraire par ses propres cauchemars, s'il n'avait pas voulu combattre Mustang au lieu de voler directement au secour des autres, alors cet homme ne serait pas mort. S'il avait été plus fort, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde plus rapide, c'est un camarade blessé mais victorieux qu'ils auraient ramené avec eux au repère, et non un cadavre. Seulement, il n'avait pas réussi. Après avoir été blessé deux fois de suite en missions, il avait laissé un camarade rendre son dernier souffle devant ses yeux, à une dizaine de mètres à peine. Pourquoi, alors que les loups avaient toujours été si doués, devaient-il désormais essuyer autant de faux-pas? Ed ne voulait pas y réflechir, persuadé que les réponses le mettraient face à sa propre incompétence. Pourtant, s'il ne se relevait pas immédiatement, s'il ne trouvait pas la force d'exterminer ces maudits soldats de Xing et d'Amestris, alors les autres pourraient bien subir le même sort. Mais comment passer cette maudite barrière de flammes le séparant des soldats et des loups? Transmuter un pont risquerait de blesser ses amis. N'y avait-il plus rien à faire? Les Red Wolves se verraient-il complètement vaincus lors d'une mission, pour la première fois et à cause de lui?

- Tous sur les criminels qui ont pris la voiture!

La voix du général de brigade - qui venait de gagner le premier rang dans la liste des personnes qu'Ed voulait voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances - le sortit de sa transe, et le faux brun se releva, chargeant l'alchimiste de flammes.

- Eteins ces maudites flammes, enfoiré!

Ordonna Eden, utilisant à nouveau sa dague pour tenter de blesser le militaire. Mais ce-dernier ne fit qu'esquiver habilement ses coups, affichant un visage impassible qui donnait à Eden l'envie de le réduire en morceaux. Si seulement ce feu ne se trouvait pas sur son chemin, si seulement il pouvait rejoindre ses compagnons... Derrière lui, les bruits du combat faisaient rage, et le jeune alchimiste pouvait entendre des renforts Xingien rejoindre le véhicule de l'autre côté de la barrière de feu, tandis que lui était impuissant. S'il pouvait forcer ce sale type à baisser ses flammes...

- Mais tu vas les éteindre, oui?!

Grogna Eden, et Mustang se contenta d'éviter soigneusement ses attaques, tentant de ne pas se laisser perturber par la note de détresse dans la voix de son ancien subordonné. Être si proche du garçon qu'il savait être Edward le rendait toute chose, et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas l'attraper et le serrer contre lui, acte qui lui coûterait sans aucun doute la vie. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait.  
Lui parler pour le résonner semblait être une bonne alternative également, mais trop de témoins de Xing pourraient plus tard confirmer leur identité. Le brun devrait prendre son mal en patience et prier pour que son ancien subordonné ait une bonne explication.

Après une lutte relativement longue - ou courte, Roy n'aurait su le dire, car déjà il devait se séparer de l'objet de tous ses désirs qu'il avait si longtemps tenter de refouler - les bruits du combat au niveau du véhicule cessèrent. L'alchimiste de flammes laissa la barrière de feu mourir, et Eden se retourna vers la scène, l'inquiétude clairement visible dans ses yeux. Et ce qu'il y vit ne du pas lui plaire, car son visage, bien que dissimulé comme celui de tout criminel, sembla se décomposer.

- Putain!

Jura-t-il en réalisant que les quatre loups encore vivants étaient immobilisés par cinq fois leur nombre en soldats de Xing, dont l'air menaçant signifiait clairement qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à prendre leur vie si besoin était.  
Derrière lui, Eden sentit le général de brigade poser une main sur son épaule, trop proche pour son confort -avait-il tenté de lui murmurer quelque chose?- et le loup s'éloignant d'un bon, mains jointes prêtes à transmuter. Une ombre de frustration passa sur le visage du beau brun, et il se racla la gorge avant de parler.

- Je ne ferais pas cela, si j'étais toi. Au moindre de tes mouvements qui ne nous plait pas, tes amis perdent la vie. Tu as déjà perdu un camarde ce soir, je doute que tu veuilles desscimer ta meute.

Ed ne cacha pas sa colère face à ce rappel, le souvenir de la mort de l'autre gravé sur ses rétines pour toujours.

- Donne l'ordre de les relâcher!

Déclara l'alchimiste haut et fort, et Mustang ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer de quelle manière la voix d'Edward avait légèrement changé. Plus suave, plus forte, plus autoritaire, mais conservant une note enfantine et douce. Beaucoup n'auraient pas remarqué le léger changement, mais Roy avait si souvent entendu le jeune alchimiste crier, ronchonner...et même gémir sensuellement dans le creux de son oreille. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se souvenir de cela. Le brun se hâta de sortir de ses pensées les souvenirs de Edward murmurant son nom, son regard mis clos embrumé par le désir planté dans le sien, et se reconcentra sur la scène actuelle.

- Je ne le ferai pas. Mais je suppose que quatre loups ne nous seront pas nécessaires. Faisons-un marché, veux-tu?

Commença Roy tout en s'approchant du blond coloré, son manteau noir virevoltant dramatiquement par-dessus son uniforme bleu qu'Eden rêvait d'incendier.  
Face à face, les deux hommes s'observèrent pendant de longues secondes - secondes durant lesquels Ed tenta réellement de fusiller son ennemi du regard, vraiment - et l'alchimiste de flammes continua, l'air impitoyable.

- Si tu consens à venir avec nous, nous relâcherons les trois criminels.

La demande avait le mérite d'être simple, claire et concise, et l'air désarçonné dont Ed gratifia Roy montrait clairement qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. La sentence était rude, mais le blond coloré savait que c'était son unique chance de sortir les autres de ce pétrin. Une mort était suffisamment lourde à porter, sa conscience ne pourrait tout simplement pas tenir s'il devenait la cause du meurtre des autres. Ceci dit, la perspective de se rendre aux hommes en bleu ne l'enchentait aucunement, ayant une idée relativement claire de ce qu'avaient été ses précédentes expériences entre leurs mains. Ne recevant aucune réponse de la part du plus jeune alchimiste et remarquant son discret mouvement pour se saisir d'autres kunais, le général de brigade insista.

- Si tu attaques, tu parviendras tout au plus à tuer quelques soldats, mais sois assuré que tes amis suivront. Les deux autres criminels sont pourchassés par un alchimiste doué, et ils ne pourront pas te prêter main forte de si tôt. Tu es pieds et mains liés, maintenant, à toi de décider: qu'est-ce qui est plus important, ta liberté, ou la vie de tes amis?

Ce n'était pas une question nécessitant beaucoup de réflexions pour le garçon, dont le regard doré et déterminé annonçait déjà la réponse. Le général avait raison; Ed avait beau être un alchimiste doué, affronter une vingtaine de soldats et un alchimiste d'état, sans mettre en danger la vie de quatre otages, dépassait de loin le domaine de compétences d'un humain. La mâchoire serrée, plus en colère contre lui-même que contre ses ennemis, le criminel consentit.

- Bien, mais relâchez les avant toute chose.

L'ombre d'un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le charmant visage du général, avant que les protestations des loups ne menacent de contrecarrer ses plans.

- Non, Eden! Avec ton alchimie, tu peux te sortir de là!

- Rentre seul, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, on y arrivera par nous-même!

- Nous pouvons assumer notre défaite!

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, hurla Ed, se tournant pour faire face à ses compagnons. Ce connard a raison, c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire. Ils sont bien trop nombreux, et je ne laisserai certainement pas un autre ami mourir! Vous comprenez très bien cette décision, parce que c'est comme ça qu'on est, n'est-ce pas?

Oui, c'était ainsi que les Red Wolves étaient: fiers et forts, liés dans leur combat. Leur solidarité leur avait permis de tenir jusqu'à présent, bien qu'étant le groupe le plus recherché dans tout l'empire. Eden était fidèle à cette philosophie, fidèle à ses compagnons, et son choix était déjà tout fait.

- Pense à Sascha!

Cet argument était sans doute celui que le jeune homme redoutait le plus. Non, il n'était pas un père parfait, mais il était là pour le garçon, et c'était ce qui comptait le plus. L'enfant serait sans doute dévasté si son repère le plus fiable ne rentrait pas, mais il n'aurait d'autre choix que de comprendre. De plus, le destin de Ed n'était pas encore écrit. Peut-être parviendrait-il à fausser compagnie à l'armée et à rejoindre le manoir?

- Je suis certain que vous en prendrez soin pour moi.

Déclara l'alchimiste, esquissant un sourire demandant mille pardons, avant de retourner son attention vers Mustang. Ce-dernier s'approcha de lui après que le militaire aux cheveux blonds lui ait remis une paire de menottes, instrument qui fit déglutir le loup acculé.

- Nous les relâcherons une fois que tu auras jeté tes armes et que tu ne pourras plus transmuter.

Précisa le général en remarquant l'air non rassuré du jeune homme. Ce-dernier le dévisagea, tentant d'évaluer le degré de vérité dans ses paroles, et Roy ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir blessé en remarquant l'absence totale de confiance que son subordonné avait en lui. Que s'était-il passé pour que les choses changent ainsi? Quelles raisons Edward avait-il pour disparaître et se tourner contre eux?

- Promets de les laisser partir sans les suivre et de ne pas les blesser d'avantage, Mustang.

Exigea Eden, prononçant pour la première fois le nom de son ennemi. L'intéressé tenta d'ignorer tout le venin avec lequel l'autre avait craché son nom, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait rien refuser au regard si sincère et inquiet qui le toisait.

- C'est une promesse.

Les mains tremblantes, Ed entreprit de se débarrasser de toutes ses armes, faisant tomber successivement à terre kunaïs, dagues et pistolet. La gorge nouée et la peur au ventre, il se tourna pour faire dos au général, laissant l'autre se saisir de ses mains et les mener derrière son dos. Le blond coloré déglutit en sentant les mains du brun prendre ses poignets, sachant pertinemment qu'à la seconde où il le déciderait, il pourrait prendre sa vie. Ed ignora la sensation de froid du métal contre sa peau, remarquant que les menottes avaient été spécialement conçues pour l'empêcher de joindre les paumes et de transmuter. Mais Mustang ne le lâcha pas immédiatement une fois la tâche accomplie, la pression de son torse contre son dos omniprésente.

- C'est bon, je n'enlèverai pas ton masque devant tout ce monde. Reste docile et tout se passera bien pour ces quatre là.

Murmura-t-il discrètement à son oreille de manière à ce que personne ne le remarque, et le jeune homme tressaillit en sentant le souffle de l'autre, remarquant pour la première fois que son odeur lui était familière_ et apaisante_. Bien que la raison pour laquelle le général ne le démasquait pas sur le champ était un mystère aux yeux d'Eden, il ne put qu'être soulagé, et décida d'obéir. Pour l'instant.

* * *

- La chasse aux loups a été fructueuse, mon général?

Demanda le haut-placé de Xing, les mains jointes sur le bureau qu'il occupait.

- Très, répondit Mustang. Nous avons réussi à mettre la main sur cet alchimiste qui posait tant de problèmes. Vos hommes nous ont été fort utiles sur ce coup-là. A l'heure où je vous parle, l'interpelé se trouve dans une de vos cellules les plus sécurisées. Je ne l'ai pas encore interrogé, car j'ai préféré vous notifier immédiatement de notre avancée. Je ne doute pas que vous saurez en informer l'empereur.

- Je le ferai sur le champ. Votre collaboration nous est très précieuse, Général de brigade Mustang.

- C'est un honneur et un plaisir de travailler avec l'empire de Xing. De plus, Amestris est également menacé par cette organisation, il est normal que nous joignons la lutte. Je vais maintenant interroger le criminel et vérifier qu'il ne représente plus de dangers, afin que vous puissiez le rencontrer vous-même.

- Je vous en remercie, général Mustang.

Sur une poignée de mains, l'alchimiste de flammes quitta le bureau de son collaborateur avant de se diriger directement vers les cellules. Il n'avait pas le désir d'affronter le courroux d'Alphonse, furieux - à raison!- d'avoir été ainsi écarté de la précédente mission, qui faisait désormais le pied de grue devant la porte de son supérieur pour demander des comptes. Le jeune blond pensait encore que l'alchimiste capturé pouvait être Edward et réclamait à le voir, désir que Mustang ne pouvait pas encore satisfaire. Et puis, le général était bien trop impatient de pouvoir parler à son ancien subordonnée et enfin obtenir des réponses à ses trop nombreuses questions pour s'occuper du cadet. "Pourquoi avoir disparu?", "pourquoi ne jamais nous avoir contactés?", "pourquoi joindre les Red Wolves?" "Pourquoi se battre contre nous?" "Comment as-tu retrouvé ton alchimie," et, de manière plus incongrue "Qui est Sascha?" Car l'échange entre les loups et Eden ( ajoutez "Pourquoi ce pseudonyme? à la liste) n'avait pas échappé à Mustang, et il mentirait si la perspective d'une personne aux côtés de laquelle Edward devait rester ne l'inquiétait pas quelque peu. Pourrait-elle être sa/son petit ami?

Rapidement, et non sans avoir passé de nombreux gardes, Roy se trouva devant l'imposante porte de métal et les murs de bétons armés qui constituaient l'une des cellules les mieux gardées du bâtiment. Le grincement sinistre de la porte signala son arrivée au seul occupant de la pièce aussi blanche qu'une chambre d'hôpital, et Mustang mit quelques secondes à s'habituer à la soudaine clarté, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux avant de distinguer correctement celui qu'il avait tant voulu revoir.

Là, à quelques mètres seulement de lui, le visage enfin à découvert, se trouvait Edward. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, le brun eut le loisir d'admirer le délicat visage de l'autre homme, cette fois encadré de longs cheveux aussi foncés que les siens, maintenus en une élégante queue de cheval. Et une fois encore - et peut-être ce fait était-il accentué par la chevelure ébène - il remarqua de quelle manière l'ambré de ses yeux ne pouvait être comparé à aucun autre regard, contrastant vivement avec le noir de ses vêtements. L'alchimiste du se faire violence pour ne pas oublier le but premier de sa visite et ne pas se jeter sur Edward pour dévorer ses lèvres dont le goût l'avait hanté. Car même si, alors que Fullmetal était encore à ses ordres, leurs moments de proximité et d'intimité avaient été rares, ils avaient néanmoins existé. Qu'importe que les deux hommes n'en ait jamais parlé, qu'importe qu'ils se voilaient la face sur la nature de leur attraction, les faits étaient là, et Roy avait su s'en contenter en ésperant qu'un jour, il trouverait le courage d'accepter définitivement ses envies. Mais ces deux dernières années passées avec la perspective de ne plus jamais faire glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde et ses lèvres sur ce corps gracieux avait crée en lui un véritable manque que l'alchimiste de flammes peinait à contrôler.

Mais si Mustang sembla passer de nombreuses secondes à dévorer du regard le jeune homme prisonnier face à lui, ce-dernier ne prit même pas la peine de poser les yeux sur lui, un air hautain totalement inhabituel peint sur son visage. Quoi? Après deux ans d'absence, Edward n'avait-il rien à lui dire? Qu'il en soit assez, lui aussi pouvait jouer au bâtard arrogant se moquant éperdument des autres, et même très bien.

- Tu as de la chance que les soldats t'ayant amené ici et démasqué ne sachent pas à quoi tu ressembles, cela aurait pu être très gênant pour toi, non pas que cela me concerne.

Seul le silence accueillit ces premières paroles, mais le général ne se démonta pas.

- Tout de même, penser que les autorités de Xing ait besoin de notre aide pour un si _petit_ problème... Enfin c'est vrai, j'ai du mal à croire que ce si grand empire ait eu tellement de mal à t'attraper.

Mustang observa avec un amusement non dissimulé l'expression agacée du jeune homme et sa mâchoire contractée.

- Le problème avec les ennemis de si _petite_ taille, c'est qu'on parvient difficilement à les repérer. Peut-être ont-ils perdu énormément de temps à te chercher, car le nombres de cachettes dans lesquelles tu peux te glisser doit être impressionnant.

Encore une fois, Edward resta silencieux mais était nettement moins serein, la veine au coin de sa tempe menaçant d'exploser à chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

- Ceci dit, ce sont parfois les êtres les plus _petits_ les plus dangereux. Après tout, certaines bactéries peuvent être mortelles, alors qu'elles sont _minuscules_ et-

- OK ENFOIRE, j'ai compris, Eden finit-il par exploser. C'est quoi ton problème? Si tu as ramené ton cul de militaire jusqu'ici pour te foutre de ma gueule, j'apprécie beaucoup le geste, mais tu peux repartir.

- Oh, je constate avec plaisir que tu es toujours aussi susceptible lorsque l'on parle de ta taille.

- Je ne suis pas susceptible, cracha Ed tout en tirant de toutes ses forces sur ces maudites chaînes pour pouvoir étrangler le brun face à lui. Et arrête de parler comme si tu me connaissais!

- Ce serait tout de même difficile de dire le contraire. Cinq années à te côtoyer sont une condition suffisante, tu ne penses pas, Fullmetal?

Roy comprit que quelque chose clochait lorsque le garçon s'immobilisa immédiatement après cette déclaration, un air de pure incompréhension sur le visage.

- Cinq années? De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Et...Fullmetal? C'est un nom ça, sérieusement?

- Ne joue pas à l'innocent avec moi, tu sais très bien que je t'ai reconnu, Edward. De plus, tu avais dit que tu aimais bien le nom Fullmetal lorsque tu as reçu ton titre d'alchimiste d'état, n'est-ce pas?

Le teint livide du jeune homme ne présageait rien de bon, et Roy sentit la colère irradier de l'autre.

- Alchimiste d'état? Moi? Te fous pas de ma gueule! Ne me compare pas à vous, chiens de l'armée! Tu peux bien être un général sans moral si cela te plaît, mais je ne suis pas un militaire! Je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serai jamais! J'ai plus de valeurs que ça!

Le garçon recommença à tirer sur ses chaînes, brûlant de mettre son poing dans le visage de l'homme qui osait l'affilier à l'armée d'Amestris. Ces hommes à l'uniforme bleu avaient détruit sa vie, et ils osaient désormais dire qu'il était l'un des leurs?

- Tu te moque de moi? Je sais que tu n'as jamais particulièrement apprécié l'armée, mais tu ne peux pas nier que tu l'as servie, comme le fait ton frère aujourd'hui!

- F-frère? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, bon sang?

L'air perdu - et enragé- qu'affichait le prisonnier parvint à éveiller le doute chez Mustang, qui se précipita aux côtés du jeune homme, se baissant pour être à son niveau. Prestement, il saisit la jambe gauche du blond coloré et en remonta le pantalon, ignorant les menaces que l'autre lui proférait. Le fait qu'il soit menotté simplifiait grandement les choses, et le général ne sut s'il devait être rassuré ou s'inquiéter en découvrant l'automail. Cherchant plus de preuves, il baissa le col de l'autre, révélant les cicatrices atypiques sur l'épaule droite du plus jeune. Ce garçon était bien Edward, alors pourquoi...?

- Ôte tes sales pattes de moi, enfoiré!

- Edward, calme-toi ou tu vas attirer les gardes!

- Je ne m'appelle pas Edward, je ne te connais pas, maintenant dégage tout de suite, putain de mili -

La gifle que reçut le loup eut l'effet immédiat de le faire taire, et avant qu'il ne puisse protester à nouveau, le général avait saisit son menton, plantant son regard onyx dans le sien. Eden s'immobilisa, quelque peu intimidé par l'autorité qui émanait de l'autre mais ne le laissant pas paraître le moins du monde.

- Calme-toi, Fullmetal, c'est un ordre! Tu ne sembles pas vraiment saisir la gravité de la situation. Tu es recherché en tant que criminel, membre du groupe terroriste le plus craint de tout l'empire. Rien que ce soir, tu as tué sept soldats de Xing, expliqua Roy, l'air grave.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je devais sauver mes cama-

- Ce n'est pas le sujet! Ancien alchimiste d'état ou non, tu seras sans aucun doute exécuté. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de causer plus d'ennuis, tu -

- Je n'étais pas un alchimiste d'état!

- Oh, et si tu n'es pas Edward, explique moi qui tu es, ordonna Mustang, le ton froid et pressant.

- Je...je ne m'en souviens pas, avoua le plus jeune alchimiste, les yeux soudainement baissés. J'ai été recueilli par les Red Wolves il y a un an de cela. Sans leur aide, je serais mort. Je n'ai aucun souvenir avant cela, sinon quelques flash désordonnés. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que vous êtes les responsables.

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'un coup de poing pour Mustang, et les deux hommes restèrent silencieux de longues secondes, assimilant chacun de cruelles vérités. Le général ôta sa main de l'épaule dénudé du garçon, abasourdi. Les Red Wolves, l'association terroriste sanguinaire qu'il traquait, avait sauvé la vie de Edward? Et Edward ne se souvenait plus de rien avant cette date là? Comment avait-il pu oublier toutes ces années passées dans son équipe, à courir après la pierre philosophale avec son frère?

- Tu ne te souviens plus...de rien du tout?

Demanda Mustang, retenant son souffle. L'alchimiste secoua la tête en signe de négation, un air de souffrance non dissimulée sur son visage. Le général soupira lourdement, se sentant étrangement vide tout à coup. Si son ancien amant avait perdu la mémoire, alors il avait également perdu tous souvenirs de lui. L'affection qu'il portait au jeune homme serait désormais à sens unique, et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui n'avait plus de valeurs. Pourtant, Roy ne pouvait se lamenter sur ce triste retournement de situation, car le garçon face à lui restait un prisonnier en danger de mort qu'il devait aider.

- Bien, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, alors je vais t'expliquer tout ce que je peux. Tu t'appelles Edward Elric, et tu as rejoins l'armée d'Amestris lorsque tu avais douze ans.

- C'est imp-

- Laisse moi parler, Fullmetal! Ce n'est probablement pas facile à entendre, et c'est sans doute trop long à expliquer, mais...à cause d'une transmutation qui a mal tourné, tu as perdu ton bras et ta jambe, expliqua Mustang, omettant volontairement de préciser les détails les plus macabres. Ton petit frère, Alphonse, a perdu son corps tout entier. C'est dans le but de restaurer ce qui vous a été pris que tu as rejoins l'armée. Ton titre d'alchimiste est Fullmetal, tu as - avais, qu'importe - le grade de Major. Et tu étais sous mon commandement, comme l'est ton frère maintenant. Tu as disparu à Xing il y a deux ans, présumé mort. Tu étais un alchimiste plutôt connu, voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas enlevé ton masque tout à l'heure. Si le publique apprenait que tu fais partie de Red Wolves...

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te croirais?

- Tu as toujours été intelligent, Edward. Réfléchis un peu.

Beaucoup plus calme désormais, Eden observait Mustang, tentant de discerner la vérité du mensonge. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ses paroles; lui, un chien de l'armée? Cette armée qu'il haïssait si profondément, et qui l'avait odieusement blessé? Ed ne voulait pas croire qu'il avait ainsi été trahi par les siens. Avait-il lui aussi prit part à d'horribles manigances en tant que soldat?

Mais cela expliquerait pourquoi cet homme lui était si familier, et pourquoi il avait la certitude de connaître le jeune garçon blond qu'il avait faillit affronter à Dachuan. Fermant les yeux, Eden se remémora cette photographie qu'il conservait précieusement au manoir avec cette montre en argent, seuls vestiges de sa vie d'avant, et tout sembla tomber sous le sens.

- Ce garçon...blond...c'est mon frère, c'est cela?

Mustang fut quelque peu surpris de la perspicacité de l'autre, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, habitué à ce genre de déduction ingénieuse venant du plus jeune.

- Oui, c'est cela. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer quoi que ce soit dans les détails, et il le fera sans doute mieux que moi. Je doute de pouvoir dissimuler ta vraie identité au Führer et à beaucoup d'autres, alors nous tenterons de te blanchir en disant que tu as intégré ce groupe terroriste pour les démanteler de l'intérieur, d'accord? Laisse moi m'occuper de tout cela, et tu pourras rentrer sans trop de prob-

- Non!

Le coupa Edward, commençant de nouveau à s'agiter.

- Fullmetal...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Je refuse d'être avec vous, je ne ferai pas partie de l'armée! Peu importe ce que j'ai été avant, ils ont...ils m'ont...je ne peux pas! Je me fiche de savoir si tu es toi aussi un pourri ou si tu es simplement aveugle, moi, je refuse de me vendre à des crapules!

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Edward? Le mieux pour toi est de réintégrer nos rangs, tu le sais?

Demanda Mustang, que l'inquiétude commençait sérieusement à ronger. Si son subordonné refusait de coopérer, le faire reconnaître comme innocent serait impossible.

- Tu ne comprends pas! Je ne me souviens peut-être pas de grand chose, mais j'ai ces images. Ces gens...Tous ces gens autour de moi, ils portaient votre uniforme! Et il était couvert de sang, de _mon_ sang, mais aussi de celui de tellement d'autres personnes que je n'ai pas pu sauver...

Protesta le blond coloré, tout en tentant avec tant de ardeur de défaire ses attaches que du sang commença à perler. Le général se hâta de l'immobiliser, ses mains sur ses poignets et ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Et la terreur qu'il put y lire, une émotion qui ne semblait absolument pas à sa place dans les yeux dorés, le désarçonna.

- Edward, calme toi!

- Je ne peux pas!

Hurla-t-il, et Mustang réalisa seulement que le garçon tremblait, en proie à une véritable crise de panique. Car Eden disait la vérité - il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. La simple pensée d'intégrer leur rang, de fréquenter ceux qui étaient les responsables de sa misère, ceux qui avaient fait souffrir son fils et tant d'autres innocents...De nouvelles images défilèrent dans sa tête, toutes plus flous les unes que les autres. Cette pièce autrefois blanche mais dont les murs avaient été rougis par le sang, ce petit corps frêle allongé dans le liquide écarlate, ces barreaux qu'il tentait désespérément de briser, cette femme qui hurlait à l'aide alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à bouger, ces menottes l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit alors qu'elle mourrait, _agonisait_ à ses pieds, le suppliant avec son dernier souffle de lui venir en aide...

Le jeune alchimiste trembla plus fortement encore en sentant le métal des entraves autour de ses poignets et les mains du général par-dessus, et il tira de plus bel pour s'en défaire.

- Lâche-moi!

Cria-t-il, luttant contre la nausée et fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir l'uniforme bleu de l'homme partiellement accroupi sur lui.

- Pas avant que tu te calmes, Edward! Tu vas attirer les gardes, et tu vas te blesser!

- Je te dis de me lâcher!

Hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois, sa respiration s'accélérant dangereusement. Et, était-ce des larmes qu'il sentait dévaler ses joues? Pourquoi des souvenirs incomplets parvenaient-ils à le mettre dans un tel état?

Etonnement, la pression autour de ses poignets cessa, et Eden s'attendit presque à recevoir une nouvelle gifle de la part du général. Mais il ne sut comment réagir en sentant deux bras forts l'enlacé, une main disposée derrière sa tête, la pressant contre son épaule. L'alchimiste se débattit immédiatement, la vision de l'uniforme bleu autour de lui l'oppressant. Sa vision devenait plus floue et le jeune homme cru délirer lorsqu'une image bien trop similaire à celle-ci - son corps impuissant et paniqué entre les bras d'un homme au sourire démoniaque, de nombreuses décorations ornant son uniforme bleu - envahit son esprit, mais la voix de Mustang parvint à le ramener à l'instant présent.

- Edward, calme-toi. Tu es en sécurité si je suis là. J'ignore tout de ce qui a pu se produire, mais il n'y a rien qui puisse te menacer dans cette pièce.

Déclara le général, toute l'arrogance du personnage envolée, remplacée par une compassion qu'il savait nécessaire. Les souvenirs d'Ishval l'avait longtemps hanté, et il avait souvent cru devenir fou et avait paniqué de la sorte. Eden se détendit quelque peu et, la respiration saccadée, il tenta de parler.

- La seule chose dont je me souvienne clairement, c'est de leurs cris. Leurs cris de détresse, causés par les chiens d'Amestris. Et cette affreuse douleur...Je suis désolé, Mustang, mais je ne pourrai pas jouer le jeu. Je ne le veux pas.

Le général ne répondit pas immédiatement, passant sa main dans la longue chevelure noire. Qu'importe la couleur, elle était toujours aussi douce et son odeur était toujours la même, et Roy se surprit à s'y perdre, savourant de tenir la tête du plus jeune contre son épaule. Eden ne le repoussa pas cette fois, sans doute trop occupé à combattre ses démons pour garder la raison. Qu'avait-il vécut pour connaître de tels moments de faiblesses, lui qui était toujours si fort? Visiblement, Mustang n'aurait pas le temps de le découvrir. Dans peu de temps, le haut-placé de Xing viendrait interroger Edward, et être surpris avec le criminel en pleurs dans ses bras n'était sans doute pas considéré comme une bonne méthode d'interrogatoire. Soupirant, et se maudissant une nouvelle fois pour prendre des décisions non suffisament réfléchies aujourd'hui - sans doute Edward avait-il déteint sur lui -, il essuya du revers de la main les larmes de l'alchimiste. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Edward pleurer, bien que ce-dernier l'ait déjà fait lorsque Alphonse avait échangé son âme pour son bras et que Hohenheim avait proposé de s'utiliser pour ramener son fils. Mais à ce moment là, le général était aveugle, et il n'avait pas pu réaliser à quel point la détresse du jeune homme le faisait souffrir. Ce gamin avait décidément bien trop d'emprise sur lui.

- Ces menottes sont d'une bien belle confection, tu ne trouves pas, Fullmetal? La plaque de métal entre les deux poignets t'empêche de joindre les mains et de transmuter. Quel dommage qu'elle soit fissurée et qu'un peu de pression puisse la faire casser...

Déclara Mustang tout en défaisant son étreinte, et Eden leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Fort heureusement, tu as tenté de t'échapper alors que j'entrais dans ta cellule pour t'interroger, et j'ai donc tenté de t'arrêter. La prochaine fois, je viserai mieux et j'éviterai de faire sauter le mur derrière toi, qui mène à un couloir fort peu usagé, au-dessus duquel se trouve un long conduit d'aération débouchant à l'arrière du bâtiment, là où tous les véhicules sont garés. Que d'affreuses coïncidences, tu ne trouves pas, _Eden_?

Le visage du plus jeune s'illumina lorsqu'il comprit ce que le général s'apprêtait à faire, mais il s'assombrit de nouveau.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Mustang, commença Eden, l'air dur. Si je sors d'ici, ce ne sera pas pour aller me cacher et me faire oublier. Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés alors que vous tentez de décimer mes camarades. Et je ne peux pas pardonner à Amestris. Si tu me laisses partir d'ici vivant, je ferai tomber votre armée. Je retrouverai mes souvenirs, et ceux qui ont fait tant de mal, et ils le paieront, je le jure.

Eden cru son interlocuteur fou lorsqu'un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne commence à détacher ses menottes.

- Je n'en doute pas, tu as déjà fait cela une fois. Même si tu n'as plus tes souvenirs, tu restes Edward, et je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne fais pas quelque chose sans une noble cause. Si tu parviens à me prouver que quelque chose se trame à nouveau dans l'armée, je te prêterai main forte. Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça en étant mort, ou depuis le fond d'une cellule, n'est-ce pas?

Le plus jeune ne sut que dire en entendant ses menottes tomber à terre, et il frotta ses poignets engourdis, l'air méfiant.

- Si c'est un piège et que tu comptes me suivre jusqu'au repère pour tous nous arrêter, je te tuerai, Mustang.

- Et si tu as réellement changé et que tu t'attaques aux mauvaises personnes, je ferai de même, Edward.

- Je n'en doute pas, c'est pas passé loin à Dachuan.

Le loup se releva, réajustant ses vêtements, et Mustang fit de même.

- Je voudrais juste une chose, Mustang. Ce garçon, Alphonse...il sait qui je suis?

- Il s'en doute, mais il n'en a pas encore eut la confirmation.

- Alors ne lui dis rien.

Le général ne s'était pas attendu à cette demande, et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Il fait partie de l'armée, non? Tant que je n'ai pas trouvé de preuves et que je ne suis pas sûr de m'en sortir, je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Accepter ma disparition a sans doute été suffisamment difficile, c'est inutile de le tourmenter d'avantage.

- Je comprends.

Un long silence s'installa durant lequel les deux hommes s'évaluèrent, et le général apprécia de pouvoir être ainsi face à Edward, sans que ce-dernier ne tente de l'égorger. Et même si l'envie de le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras le torturait, il saurait se contrôler. Il saurait ne pas profiter de la situation et ne pas se jeter sur l'autre, il saurait ne pas dévorer ses lèvres et ne pas laisser ses mains voyager sur son corps dont il avait commencé à oublier les courbes. Il saurait se maîtriser car ... il n'y avait pas réellement de raison, au diable les beaux principes.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça pour m-

Eden ne pu finir sa phrase, les lèvres du brun ayant prit possession des siennes. Il tenta vaguement de reculer mais prit conscience de la main de l'autre sur sa taille, l'attirant contre lui. Il y avait quelque chose de naturel dans ce geste, et le plus jeune alchimiste se demanda presque si cette main n'était pas faite pour être ainsi posée sur lui, tant elle lui correspondait parfaitement. De la même manière, la pression des lèvres de l'autre homme avait le goût d'un plaisir interdit retrouvé, et rien ne semblait nouveau alors que tout en avait l'intensité. C'était comme s'il venait de retrouver sa place, de regagner son identité, alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas cet homme. Mais qu'importe, car le contact était exquis et nourri avec une passion dont Eden ne saisissait pas l'origine, et il s'abandonna bien vite à la sensation. L'alchimiste de flammes caressa la joue légèrement humide du bout des doigts, savourant le grain délicat de sa peau et le goût sucré des lèvres du plus jeune. Il en avait si souvent rêvé, de ces lèvres, de leur douceur unique malgré les coupures occasionnelles qui les ornaient parfois à la suite d'un combat, de leur arôme de cannelle qui se mariait si bien avec l'ambre de ses yeux. Mais à peine commençait-il à se laisser enivrer par l'odeur du plus jeune que le baiser prenait déjà fin, et Mustang réalisa douloureusement à quel point ce contact lui avait manqué, et lui manquerait de nouveau. Mais Eden ne comprenait pas, ne pouvait pas comprendre, car les souvenirs de la nuit où il s'était donné à l'autre homme, où il s'était senti plus vivant et plus complet que jamais, avait disparu de sa réalité.

- Parce que, Edward, être simplement ton supérieur a toujours été au-dessus de mes forces.

Oh, le loup aurait sans doute voulu demander plus d'explications, mais déjà Mustang claquait des doigts et le mur derrière lui volait en éclats.


	7. Golden Friendship

Yup, ça fait un bon de temps que j'ai pas updaté! J'ai été très occupée, avec la reprise des cours, etc. Ce chapitre est un peu cours mais il vous fera patienter jusqu'au prochain, je l'espère!

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! C'est quand j'ai vu vos appréciations sur le chapitre 6 que je me suis décidée à dégager du temps pour écrire celui-là. j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Disclaimer: Les personnages de fma ne m'appartiennent pas. les autres: mao, rei, luang, sasha, levi, sont des personnages de ma création.

- Ed? Eden?

Appela Levi pour la dixième fois de la journée, fermement posté devant la porte de la chambre de l'alchimiste.

- Ouvre-moi, Eden! Si tu ne veux pas descendre manger avec nous tous c'est ton choix, mais il faut que tu avales quelque chose.

Le garçon au cheveux rouges soupira lorsqu'il ne reçut aucune réponse. Cela faisait des jours que son ami restait isolé, et ce comportement n'aidait en rien la meute à aller mieux. La mort d'un de leur camarade durant la dernière mission avait été un coup dur pour tous les membres, et Levi s'ennuyait de la vitalité du jeune homme dans ces moments sombres.

Bien sûr, personne ne pouvait reprocher l'humeur tragique de l'alchimiste. Le dernier combat avait été rude pour lui, menant à sa capture par les forces d'Amestris en échange de la vie de ses coéquipiers. Lorsque le groupe envoyé était rentré au manoir, portant sur leur dos leur défunt camarade et leur apprenant la capture d'Eden, une inquiétude extrême avait saisi tous les membres. Qu'arriverait-il s'ils torturaient l'alchimiste et le forçait à révéler le chemin jusqu'à leur repère? Ou pire, s'ils le tuaient après avoir réalisé qu'ils ne pourraient lui arracher aucune information?

Au grand soulagement de tous, Eden était rentré au repère à l'aube, blessé et épuisé, mais bien vivant. Bien qu'il ait gardé les détails de son évasion pour lui, il était à nouveau parmi eux, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Malgré cela, Levi avait l'impression que son ami n'était plus _avec_ eux. Son esprit était ailleurs, et il n'était sorti de sa chambre que pour assister aux funérailles du compagnon tombé. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre ce fort caractère à si rude épreuve? Il devait le découvrir.

Abandonnant toute délicatesse, le garçon enfonça la porte d'un grand coup de pieds et pénétra dans la chambre. La pièce était baignée par la pénombre, les rideaux tirés sur le décor neigeux à l'extérieur. Assis sur le lit, la tête entre ses mains et les bras sur ses genoux repliés, se trouvait Eden. Ce-dernier, d'habitude si alerte, n'avait même pas remarqué son intrusion. A son côté, Sascha dormait innocemment et profondément, satisfait simplement d'être près de son père; Soupirant, Levi posa le plat chaud qu'il avait apporté à Eden sur son bureau, remarquant de nombreuses notes illisibles éparpillées sur celui-ci. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'assit à son côté et posa sa main sur son épaule que le blond remarqua la présence de son ami.

- Oh, c'est toi, Levi.

Constata Eden tout en relevant la tête, écartant négligemment les quelques mèches dorées obstruant sa vue.

- Ouais. Tu devrais sortir, ça fait des jours qu'on ne te voit plus. Sascha voudrait sans doute sortir s'amuser avec toi, tu sais?

L'intéressé hocha vaguement la tête, l'air ailleurs, tout en portant la main à la chevelure noire et désordonnée du garçon endormi.

- Tu es vraiment le pire père que je connaisse, il n'y a pas à dire. Le pauvre petit était mort d'inquiétude quand tu n'es pas rentré la dernière fois, mais tu n'as pas daigné lui accorder du temps depuis. Ce n'est pas ton genre, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse à ce point?

Un mauvais père? Sans doute, mais comment Eden pourrait-il en juger? Lui qui n'avait aucun souvenir de son propre paternel...Cette personne était-elle encore en vie? Avaient-ils été proches? L'alchimiste n'aurait su le dire. Tout ce qu'il savait désormais, c'est qu'il avait un frère. Et cette nouvelle, c'était son ennemi, le général de Brigade Roy Mustang, qui la lui avait apportée. Le jeune homme serra les dents et les poings en repensant à tout ce que le militaire lui avait appris cette nuit-là. Lui, loup des Red Wolves, avait été avant tout un chien d'Amestris...Et il avait été sous le commandement de cet homme! Cet homme qui avait manqué de le tuer à Dachuan, pour ensuite l'embrasser avant de l'aider à s'enfuir de sa cellule...

- Dis, Levi, commença Eden d'une voix non assurée et atypique, quel genre de personne penses-tu que j'étais, avant...avant de perdre mes souvenirs et de vous rejoindre?

Levi haussa les sourcils, étonné par la question, et tressaillit lorsque son aîné planta son regard dans le sien. Le doré de ses yeux était terni, et les ombres noirs les entourant montraient qu'il manquait clairement de sommeil.

- C'est quoi, cette question? Avec ou sans souvenirs, ton âme reste la même. Bien que tu ne puisses pas t'appuyer sur tes expériences passées pour agir, tu es la même personne, aspirant aux mêmes choses. Ton sens de la justice et de la fidélité n'est pas quelque chose que tu as appris en intégrant les Red Wolves. C'est une qualité qui t'est inée. Même si ton prénom n'était pas le même, tu es la même personne. Une bonne personne, je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Le blond sembla quelque peu apaisé par ces paroles, mais sa posture tendue ne changea pas. Une nouvelle fois, il enfouit sa tête dans sa main libre, l'autre posée affectueusement sur Sascha.

- Je n'en suis pas certain. Peut-être que...que j'ai pris le mauvais chemin sans le vouloir. Peut-être qu'il s'est passé certaines choses qui m'ont changé et qui ont fait que je n'étais pas le même qu'aujourd'hui...

Après tout, comment pouvait-il être une bonne personne en faisant parti de l'armée? Comment pouvait-il avoir de bonnes intentions en portant l'uniforme, ce même uniforme bleu que les hommes de ses cauchemars arboraient?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ce soir là, non? Pour que tu tracasses ainsi depuis...

Demanda Levi, ne sachant pas que répondre à son ami. Ce-dernier, hésitant, hocha la tête.

- Il faut que je m'assure de certaines choses. Je dois en avoir le coeur net...

Relevant la tête, le blond planta son regard dans celui de son compagnon, toute sa hargne retrouvée.

- Levi, je vais partir pour Amestris. J'irai également là où vous m'avez trouvé. Je n'y suis pas encore retourné, parce que j'avais peur. Je redoutais de faire face à ces vagues bribes de souvenir. Je sais que ce que j'ai vécu avant de venir ici était horrible, et ce simple fait m'empêchait d'avancer. Je pensais vouloir retrouver mes souvenirs avec le temps, et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire le chemin avec vous, mais je ne faisais que tourner en rond. Mais je ne fuirai plus. Je chercherai toutes les traces de mon passage là-bas et je saurai découvrir la vérité. Qui étaient réellement ces hommes dans le peu de souvenirs qu'il me reste, pourquoi s'en sont-ils pris à Sascha et à moi...Je suis certain qu'ils étaient des militaires d'Amestris. Je découvrirai ce qu'ils trament et je les en empêcherai.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, silence durant lequel Levi absorba les paroles de son ami, avant de se jeter sur ses épaules et de le secouer.

- Amestris? Ed, tu es taré! Leur armée s'est allié à celle de Xing pour nous démanteler, et ils t'ont capturé. Il n'y a aucun doute qu'ils ont tous ton signalement désormais, et qu'ils te recherchent partout! Tu te jèterais dans la gueule du loup. Ils sont forts, et tu le sais. Est-ce que ce que tu as à découvrir mérite vraiment que tu risques ta vie?!

Le blond sembla réfléchir un instant, avant qu'un sourire dénué d'humour ne se dessine sur son visage.

- Evidement. Il ne s'agit pas que de moi. Sasha est potentiellement en danger aussi, et je sais que d'autres personnes se trouvaient là. Je ne veux pas qu'elles aient à subir ce que j'ai traversé - je ne laisserai pas ces enfoirés s'en sortir à si bon compte. S'il se trame quelque chose de malsain dans leur armée, alors je dois les arrêter.

- Je ne comprends pas, Eden. Qu'est-ce que cette armée a à voir avec toi, pour que tu tiennes à tel point à les faire tomber?

A cette question, le visage de l'alchimiste s'assombrit et il se leva, enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de cuir noir.

- Peut-être plus de choses que je ne le souhaiterais...

* * *

- Il est sans aucun doute reparti à leur QG. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu le suivre...Je dois admettre que cette évasion en met à coup à ma réputation, ainsi qu'à la votre. Après tout, cette cellule était censée être la plus sécurisée de votre base, n'est-ce pas? Peut-être ne devrions nous pas encore informer nos supérieurs respectifs de cette débacle et régler le problème par nous-même. Ainsi, ni vous ni moi ne souffrirons le préjudice de cet échec, qui ne restera bien entendu qu'entre nous.

Déclara le général de brigade Roy Mustang, un sourire poli partiellement dissimulé derrière ses mains jointes. Son interlocuteur de Xing, assis à son bureau, sembla considérer la proposition.

- Je dois admettre que vous avez raison, général de brigade. Quel dommage...Ces photos du fugitif à visage découvert nous auraient été fort utiles pour lancer un avis de recherche, mais les divulguer reviendrait à avouer que nous l'avons eu entre nos mains et l'avons laissé s'échapper...

- De toute évidence. Nous savons désormais que notre alchimiste a les cheveux noirs, bien que ce ne sera pas du grande aide, considérant que la plupart des gens de Xing ont les cheveux ébènes.

- Ce n'est pas son seul trait, cher Mustang. Ses yeux dorés sont plutôt atypiques.

Rétorqua le haut placé de Xing, tout en poussant la photographie vers le militaire. Roy s'en saisit, admirant discrètement la perfection du visage de Edward sur le dossier.

- Vous pensez? Je dirais que ce n'est qu'un effet de la lumière, et que ses yeux sont bruns. Dans tous les cas, soyez certains que je le pisterai jusqu'à son refuge. Une fois leur quartier général localisé...je pense que nous devrions les attaquer.

* * *

- Je pense que je devrais les attaquer.

Déclara Eden, confortablement installé sur le canapé. Luang leva un sourcil interrogateur, imités par les autres membres présents dans la pièce.

- Je sais où ils sont postés, puisqu'ils m'ont emmené dans leur base lorsqu'ils m'ont arrêté. Elle est bien trop proche du manoir à mon goût, même si une centaine de kilomètres nous séparent. Que se passera-t-il s'ils parviennent à pister l'un d'entre nous u retour d'une mission? Il faut détruire ce quartier pour les éloigner de nous. Comme je vais quitter le pays, même s'ils me suivent, ils ne trouveront pas cet endroit. Je peux les guider vers une fausse piste, si je les attaque juste avant mon départ.

Expliqua l'alchimiste, tout à fait sérieux. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchit, et il partirait dès ce soir. Sa valise était prête, sa détermination au maximum. Et il avait une raison toute particulière de vouloir attaquer la base de ses ennemies; il devait entrer en contact avec Mustang.

- Je le ferai seule, cette nuit. Mes affaires sont prêtes. Une fois le raid accompli, je sauterai dans la voiture et roulerai en direction de l'ouest, vers Amestris. Il fera nuit noir, ils me perdront de vue.

Luang sembla considérer le plan, perplexe.

- Es-tu bien sûr de vouloir partir pour Amestris, Eden?

- Absolument certain. Je dois y régler quelques affaires...je peux en profiter pour nous débarasser de leur militaires qui nous collent aux basques. Ils sont dangereux, c'est une menace qu'il faut rapidement éliminer.

- Je comprends. Sois prudent, et reviens-nous vite. Peu importe ce que tu espères trouver à Amestris, n'oublie pas que ta famille est ici.

Ed sourit faiblement à cette affirmation, touché. Depuis une année, et aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, sa vie était ici, avec ces personnes. C'était tout naturel qu'il souhaite retrouver ses souvenirs, mais il n'oublierait jamais que son présent était au sein des Red Wolves, peu importe son passé.

- Je tâcherai de revenir vite.

Affirma-t-il, avant de se lever. Il monta dans sa chambre récupérer sa valise, prêt à partir. Cette-dernière ne contenait pas grand chose, outre des armes et des vêtements. La montre argentée dont il soupçonnait désormais l'origine était glissé dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, la chaîne la reliant à sa ceinture.

Quitter le manoir le rendait triste et l'inquiétait quelque peu. C'était le seul endroit où il se sentait chez lui, et le monde par-delà était si vaste et encore inconnu. Personne ne serait à ses côtés pour le guider, personne ne s'interposeraient entre lui et les hommes en bleu. Pourtant, la perspective de partir seul en voyage ne l'effrayait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait du. Quelque part, n'avoir aucune attache et parcourir les contrées à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant l'aider avait un arrière goût d'habitude dont il ne saurait expliquer l'origine. Excité par l'inconnu qui l'attendait, Edward quitta la pièce familière pour rejoindre la porte du grand manoir, certain que Sascha l'y attendrait pour lui dire au revoir.

Quitter l'enfant avant chaque mission l'attristait, certes, mais il devait bien admettre que cette fois-ci, ce serait un véritable déchirement. Qui savait combien de mois ou d'années cette quête durerait? Son fils adoptif lui manquerait cruellement, et il regrettait sincèrement de ne pas avoir été suffisamment présent ces dernières semaines. Tant de choses s'étaient passées, tant de tracas habitaient son esprit...Apprendre son affiliation à l'armée d'Amestris avait été un choc. Et il mentirait s'il disait que le baiser de Roy Mustang, que dis-je, Roy Mustang tout entier, n'hantait pas son esprit.

Et un récent rêve - ou souvenir? -, dans lequel le jeune homme errait dans un grand espace blanc habité par une étrange silhouette tout aussi immaculée et au sourire effrayant, l'intriguait plus que de raison. Peut-être l'alchimiste de flammes pourrait-il l'éclairer?

Appréhendant les adieux, le blond se dirigea vers la sortie, le coeur serré. Mais ce qu'il y vit n'était pas ce qu'il avait anticipé. Là, devant la porte, Mao, Rei, Levi et Sasha l'attendaient, valises en main et prêts à partir.

- Tu en as mis du temps, Ed! On est prêt depuis au moins une heure. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas faire attendre ces Amestriens, si?

- L-Levi? Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Balbutia Edward, confus.

- Quoi, tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais laisser un ami partir pour un périlleux voyage tout seul? Je suis de la partie, je suis sûre que ça nous changera et qu'Amestris est un beau pays. Et après tout, il faudra bien quelqu'un pour te surveiller, non?

- Levi, ce sera vraiment dangereux...Mao, résonne-le!

- Désolé mon p'tit gars, mais je suis d'accord avec le rouquin sur ce coup. D'ailleurs, on vous accompagne. Si je ne suis pas là, qui te soignera une fois que tu te seras fait botter les fesses par l'armée?

- Mao, je ne suis pas si désespéré que ça! Rei, me dis pas que tu le suis...

- Bien sûr que si, répondit la grande brune, un air maternel collé au visage. Je ne vais pas laisser mon mari voyager sans moi à l'autre bout du continent. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Eden. On te doit bien ça. Et puis, il faudra bien une personne responsable pour surveiller Sasha, non?

- Sasha, tu ne peux pas venir, commença Edward, l'air attristé. Tu devrais rester ici en sécurité, non?

-Non! Je veux venir avec toi, papa! J'apprendrai l'alchimie et je t'aiderai!

L'air du petit garçon était déterminé, ses yeux onyx suppliant. Comment l'alchimiste pourrait-il laisser ce petit derrière lui?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ed, reprit Levi. Là où ce petit est le plus en sécurité et le plus heureux, c'est à tes côtés. Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, mettons-nous en route!

Sur cette dernière déclaration, Levi tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte, ignorant superbement les protestations du blond.

- Attendez, je n'ai pas dit oui!

- Trop tard, dépêche-toi de monter ou on part sans toi!

Prévint Mao tout en chargeant la voiture, tandis que Rei installait Sascha sur ses genoux à l'arrière du véhicule. Eden n'aurait su expliquer ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, et il resta un instant figé sur le pas de la porte, le coeur chaud. Ses compagnons étaient extraordinaires. Si le blond avait pu douter de sa réussite quelques instants plus tôt, il n'en était plus rien. Il atteindrait Amestris, retrouverait ses souvenirs et prouverait à Mustang qu'il était temps de changer l'armée.

- Oui, nous sommes des loups, après tout...C'est en meute que nous sommes invincibles.

Sur ces paroles à lui-même, Ed sortit à son tour du manoir, une sourire radieux aux lèvres.

_Attends de voir, Mustang_.


End file.
